Magic works
by Weasleyweasel
Summary: George's life after Fred's death and how he goes on without him and the girl who helped him through it all... welcome to Magic works!
1. Redheads and coffee

Magic Works is my first fanfiction ever...

and english is not my first language...

so keep up with me please...

**Prologue**

She was crying, like never before, she didn't like to cry, but given the circumstances she needed to…

Tania was just 26 years old, she wasn't a big deal of a pretty woman, but she was alright, or that was what she thought, but after tonight she wasn't so sure anymore…

She married when she was 20 and was already pregnant with her husband's kid, she loved him… and he loved her… after tonight that was doubtful too…

She sobbed and kicked the photo album she was looking at before.

Her short dark blond hair was a messy disaster, her face red and swollen and her eyes puffy and full of tears, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sobbed harder… She was not supposed to be crying over a man… even if that man was her husband…

The green of her eyes seemed to be brighter than usual… that happened whenever she felt something strong… right now; anger…

She stood and went to the bathroom, splashed her face with water and sniffled, her nose red and her cheeks blushed…

She heard a knock on the door of the house…

Stepping out of the master bedroom she walked down the spiral stairs, she kept walking down until she reached the first floor… and went to the door… she opened not caring whoever was on the other side…

"For Merlin's beard!" she heard her sister in law yell…

Ginny… lovely Ginny, she was a redhead just like the rest of her brothers, she had the same brown eyes her mother had, the same brown eyes George had…

"Ginny…" Tania mumbled feeling tired, she had been crying the whole day.

"Where's George?" she asked stepping in the house while taking off her coat, she was looking around frantically…

"Out…" was all Tania replied.

"Out? Where? Why isn't he here with you?" she demanded.

"Because we had a fight…" she answered again.

She stopped and glanced at the other girl… like she couldn't believe what she heard…

"Look Ginny… I'm kind of tired… George took Fred to your mother's…" Tania said dismissingly with her hand…

Fred was Tania and George's son; he was 5 years old and had the same red hair his father has, but the eyes of the mother… he was as funny and nice as the father, he was a natural prankster and her grandma loved him dearly…

"That's good… seems like you fancy company…" Ginny said sweetly and sat next to Tania.

They stayed in silence for a while and after a moment Ginny spoke…

"What's been happening here?"

**1**

**Redheads and coffee…**

Tania was a college student; she was accepted with a full scholarship to Royal Holloway University, she loved the castle-like place… She had a small flat near the building and loved to go to Bingfield Street, near King Cross' Station, there was a small cafeteria there were she used to read all the time…

She was finishing her last semester in college, majoring in Interior's Design and she got to admit she was pretty good at it… she started working as a waitress in the small cafeteria she loved…

She had short and, dark blond hair with a thick fringe, she had green eyes, and she was pretty tall and plump, not fat, not skinny…

With 19 years she was alone, single, and not a record with relationships, she had not social skills of any kind, though she didn't seem to be looking for it…

She loved peace and silence, to have control over everything in her life; she didn't like surprises but loved to laugh nonetheless… too mature for her own good…

That's why until today she wouldn't understand how the hell did she ended up married with someone like George…?

George was taller than her, he had broad shoulders and a taut muscled arms and legs, he had blazing red hair, his nose was big, his lips thin, his eyes were a warm brown color, but frozen at the same time, he had a boyish expression and a mischievous smile that never seemed to appear enough…

He used to love pranks and explosions, noises and people laughing, he used to love inventing, and creating… he used to love his and his twin brother's shop… he used to love his and his twin brother's room, full of parchments with drawings of oncoming inventions, full of marks, dirtiness, and the smell of ink and gunpowder… he used to love having dinner with his big family and prank his mother with the help of his inseparable twin brother… he used to love the mischief expression on his face…

Now he hated all of it…

After his twin brother's death, he started hating all the things that reminded him of Fred's face, Fred's antics, Fred himself…

He even hated his own reflection in the mirror…

Fred died in a war… and he was close to die too… in the end he just lost an ear…

George and Fred, the infamous Weasley twins… the pranksters, saviors of so many students back in Hogwarts… now there was no more twins… just George… a lopsided boy…

His family overcame the tragic death of Fred… but he had a painful daily reminder of his brother... his own face…

At first nobody seemed to notice… because nobody had the courage to look him in the eyes, all of them too pained to see Fred's face in George's… He started to neglect himself, his appearance just wearing whatever he found on the floor of his bedroom…

With 19 years old; George looked like a beggar, he walked like a zombie and his eyes frozen in time…

George is part of the magic world… he and his whole family are wizards and witches… and that's how Fred died… in the Magic War…

Even now six months later people were trying to collect the pieces, but he… he couldn't… just waking up in the morning and seeing the twin bed next to his was like watching him die again…

So, one day… someone noticed… his little sister… Ginny… she was in the back yard talking with her boyfriend; Harry… he was unusually quiet after the war, for he thought all of it was his fault…

She was about to say something when she heard the door open, the two of them turned to look and they did the same upon seeing George, they lowered their eyes…Ginny could only glance at his feet… he was barefooted and it was freezing outside…

She frowned and ever so slowly glanced up…

"George…" she whispered, Harry took her hand and did the same, and both of them looked with pained expressions at the man that was walking on the snow with bared feet…

He was wearing a flimsy red t-shirt and thin sweatpants, his shoulders slumped and his eyes on the snow in front of him…

Ginny stood and noticed how the bones on his back seemed more noticeable… she put a hand over her mouth to stifle a moan… she was utterly sad…

How did they let him come to this?

Harry noticed all of it and put a hand on her shoulder and tried an approach…

"George?" he asked trying to sound cheering.

George stopped and turned his head a bit to let him know he heard him…

"It's freezing… you should put some socks and boots…" Harry said not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah…" he breathed out, but kept on walking…

Ginny saw him with eyes full of tears…

After that she talked to her father, he reckoned they neglected him just because all of them were too pained…

So, one morning; Arthur… the father… told George to prepare himself because they were going for a walk…

George not so excited about it accepted and changed into something he found on the floor of his bedroom… they went out and _apparated_ at King Cross' Station… they walked about for a while and came upon a small cafeteria…

His father walked to the bar at the end of the place with his son in tow…

Tania who was drying some cups noticed the two redheads entering the place and smiled, she liked different people… this city was like everyone was the same… like robots…

"Hello, what can I bring you?" she asked the older man, for the other was looking down and seemed lost in thought.

"Hello!" he exclaimed overly enthusiastic. "I'd love to read the menu!" he was so excited that she had to frown.

"Okay… uh… here's the menu… let me know when you're ready…" she said walking inside the kitchenette… were there was the cooker; a tall and good looking young man, named Oliver, he was gay, but didn't look like one…

"I see redheads!" he whispered. "Bad news!" he quietly yelled.

"Why?" Tania asked looking confused.

"Redheads are known to be wild and dangerous…" he whispered again.

"Hahaha!" she laughed hard, she loved to laugh.

"Oh, boy! He's looking through the glass, you dumbass!" he said while busying himself with something else.

She stopped and looked through the glass and her green eyes collided with the warm, frozen brown eyes… She came out with a blush and trying to ignore the look he was giving her.

"Can I take your order now?" she asked the older man.

"Yes! Please! I want a blackberry cake!" he half yelled. "And a cup of hot chocolate!" he smiled warmly at her and she smiled.

"And for you, sir?" she asked turning towards George.

He seemed to come out of his thoughts and saw the menu lightly…

"Strawberries… uh… something with strawberries…" he mumbled, his voice seemed sore, like that one from a sleeping man…

"We have Strawberry cake and Cheesecake with strawberries… I prefer the cheesecake… but you tell me…" She asked while keeping a smile, as if she knew how much he was enjoying the show…

"The cheesecake then… and a cup of coffee… black, no sugar…" he said clearing his throat…

Arthur was surprised to see the change… so he figured George just needed to go out… far from everything that reminded him of Fred…

But was even more amused when he noticed that George was gone looking the girl moving around preparing their order… he looked at her as if testing her…

A new song started playing on the radio and Arthur's blue eyes widened when he saw his son smiling upon hearing her singing…

"I'll be there for you through it all… even if saving you sends me to heaven…" she singed in a quieted voice, barely audible…

She turned with the coffee and the chocolate and handed them to the men… she looked up and saw the older one looking to the younger one, who was smirking at her… she didn't understood so she walked to the other end to fetch the cakes…

George followed her with his eyes and when she bent down to grab the dishes he stood on the stool to get a better view of her…

"George!" his father whispered harshly while hitting him on the head.

"What?" George whispered too putting a hand over his offended head.

She returned and handed them the dishes and smiled…

"There you go…" she said not looking George in the eyes…

From behind, Oliver came through the door looking strangely masculine and frowning…

"Tania, darling… there are dishes to be washed…" he said pointing his thumb to the door.

She nodded and walked to the back…

It was almost funny to see how the smirk on George's face disappeared…

"I'll be the one serving you now…" Oliver smiled.

"I think I prefer _Tania, darling_ taking my order…" George said not believing his ears, well… not believing his ear… was he actually joking… it had been a long time since the last time he did that…

Oliver gaped at him…

"She's washing the dishes, sir…" Oliver politely said.

Arthur was too busy trying to digest the idea of George joking again, after so long…

George nodded looking through the glass, he felt ashamed, and lame… he didn't understand what he was doing…

"Do you happen to know the name of this song?" he asked Oliver idly.

"Uh… I believe is Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…" Oliver replied confused.

"Ok… whatever…" of course he wouldn't know anything about _muggle_ music.

They finished their food and when Arthur, paid for the goods, was astounded when George asked him to leave some money for him, he wanted to stay…

George asked for another coffee…

After a while the cafeteria started to fill with people and so Tania came out to tend all the tables…

He followed her with his eyes, observing her every move, and so far he was amazed with himself, he could already distinguish the true smiles from the fake ones… she was like light, her smile was relaxing and he kept forgetting all his troubles and pain, whenever she'd look at him she'd blush and turn to tend someone else…

He noticed the clock; 6:00 p.m. the cafeteria was emptying now, she was cleaning the tables and he was observing her as usual…

"I'm going to call the police…" a voice behind him said.

George turned and saw Oliver standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why?" George asked confused.

"Stalking…" Oliver said lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… is she your… girlfriend…" he was jealous already such a beautiful smile for such an idiot man…

"No… she is a girl and she is a friend… you are creeping her out…" he said.

"Why?" George asked again.

"Come on! You've been here for 4 hours already! Just drinking coffee… cheap bastard…" Oliver mumbled.

"What should I order to keep you happy?" George joked again.

Oliver snorted, he didn't trust the redhead, but he got to admit he was not that bad.

"Okay, okay… since she is your friend… won't you introduce her to me?" George asked shyly…

"I don't even know you…" Oliver said skeptically…

"My name is George Weasley… the other man was my father; Arthur… what else do you need to know?" he almost pleaded.

"You are so funny aren't you?" Oliver mocked.

They stared at each other as if testing waters, George dared him to ask something else, but Oliver just thought that this redhead was not that bad of a person…

"Tania!" he called her not taking his eyes away from George. "Come here, darling…" he said again.

George frowned at the nickname but ignored it…

Tania approached the man and Oliver spoke again…

"Tania… this is George Weasley…" he said pointing to the grinning lopsided boy.

Tania looked from Oliver to George and smiled a bit…

"Nice to meet you… I'm Tania Arce…"

Thanx for reading :)


	2. The lopsided boy and the darling girl…

**Hope you like this one...**

**I didn't do it on the first one but i figured that you'd already know**

**that all the familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros...**

**:)**

**2**

**The lopsided boy and the darling girl…**

Of course things progressed after that first encounter…

Tania was so happy, because she didn't have many friends in London, given that she was from America, people sometimes judged her because of her hometown…

But not George he actually seemed very oblivious to it all, the barriers and frontiers, she liked him a lot, he was funny and nice to talk to, he made a lot of jokes and kept her whole attention, something that he seemed to love.

He came almost every day to the cafeteria; they talked a lot, Tania loved all the stories he told, but sure enough most of them were invented, he seemed to have a wild imagination; stories of goblins, dragons, explosions… most of all; magic…

She noticed that he was really handsome, his blazing red hair peeked from under the beanie he always wore, his smile was so cute and attractive, it was mischievous and badass-like… always more stretched to the left than to the right… a lopsided grin…

His eyes were the same while sometimes they were warm, most of the times they seemed frozen… he had a lopsided mischievous glance…

She was getting more and more attracted to him, but still considered him just a friend, after all she didn't know anything about him… no matter how much she tried, he never spoke of family, or studies, or friends… just magic stories…

"George…" she said one day after listening to one of the stories, this one involved flying broomsticks and fireworks…

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

"Is not that cold today… why don't you take off your beanie?" she asked looking at the brown knitted beanie.

He seemed ashamed for a second and was blushing…

"Come on! I want to see your hair…" she joked and extended her hand to rip it off, she stopped for a second just to see if he was going to oppose… but he didn't, he was looking into her green eyes…

She ever so slowly took the item off his head and saw his disheveled hair spiking into all directions, it was kind of long, but no long enough to cover for his missing left ear…

She paled and felt ashamed… she shouldn't have done that…

She looked into his eyes and couldn't hold his gaze; she put the beanie in front of him on the table and looked down feeling like an idiot…

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" she said not looking into his eyes…

"It's okay… it's been a while already…" he said… he met Tania a month ago, and it's been 7 months from the entire catastrophe…

"What happened…?" she asked shyly.

"A war… It's okay… it's all in the past…" he said running his hand through the place where his ear should be…

That confused her, but she wouldn't ask…

"Hey! Am I less handsome?" he jokingly asked.

She laughed upon hearing him. She had to be honest… he deserved it…

"Not at all… That just makes you more attractive… a lopsided stare, a lopsided grin… you a handsome lopsided boy…" she said while blushing.

George stared at her trying to find the joke in her tone and the lie in her eyes, but never found it… he smiled widely.

"You are _darling_…" he said mocking Oliver's nickname.

"Yeah, thank you…" she laughed.

Tania was feeling anxious, while she loved listening to his weird stories she longed to listen more about his family… she made a vow to ask him next time… she wanted to know about his father, his mother and if he had brothers and sisters… she wanted to know about his friends, and what was he majoring in… if he worked… if he had a girlfriend though she kind of knew he didn't…

So the next time he came through the door of the cafeteria she already had a plan in mind… he sat and she followed suit…

"How are you?" he asked smiling upon seeing her.

"George…" she begun… "I'm fine… George I want to ask you some questions… but… I want you to be honest with me…" she said feeling brave.

"Okay…" he said shifting on his chair.

"We've known each other for a month and a half now… and I just realized that I don't know anything about you!" she faked sadness…

"Oh…" was all he could say fearing were this conversation was going…

"Yeah so… I want to know about your family… and stuff…" she said longing for him to be okay with it…

There was a pause, were they both shared a look…

"Sure… but you go first… tell me about your family…" he said clearing his throat uncomfortable.

Silence.

"Oh… hmm… okay…" she said taken aback by the response. "I'm from Central America, that's why my English is not that good…" she laughed nervously, though George didn't seem to notice any of it. "I have a nice family… a small one… my dad, my mom and brother… he's younger than me; his name is Samuel…" she continued.

"Does he look like you?" George asked smiling dreamily.

"Kind of… he's got the same hair color, but dark brown eyes, like my mother's… he's really tall and skinny… so I guess he's not like me…" she giggled.

"That's good, it would be awkward for a boy to have a plump bottom and legs…" he reassuringly said, she blushed and smiled.

"Uh… yeah… well…he's 15 years old, I love him a whole lot and I hope he loves me back too…" she finished.

"What about your mom? Is she a lot like you?" he asked leaning on the table.

"Not at all… She is really short, tan skinned, dark eyes and brown haired… she's skinny and curvy… she has a temper not to be tamed… and loves to read; her name is Maria…" she said picturing her mother in her head.

"Hmm… not at all like you… what about personality…?" he asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah, we are alike… we are both quiet and kind of bitter…" she said.

"And your dad?" he asked.

"Sebastian… He is really tall… and big… I guess I took after him…" she smiled and blushed. "He is a good man, funny and kind…" she finished.

"So… he's blonde and green eyed?" George asked.

"No… Hahaha… he's got black hair and brown eyes… I've got the looks of my grandfather… he was blonde and green eyed…" she answered.

"Wow… genetics…" he mumbled.

"So… your turn now…" she said enthusiastically …

George shifted in his chair again and prepared…

"Uh… well… my mother… uh… her name's Molly…" he said looking at her and founding an amused smiled on her face; she was so interested he was jealous of his mother…

"How is she like?" she asked leaning on the table.

"Warm… and sweet… motherly-like I guess…" he said not knowing what to say. "Uh… she loves to cook and knit, she actually was the one who knitted my beanie and scarf…" he said pointing to both items.

"Lovely! She's good!" she exclaimed and examined more closely the scarf. George smiled warmly.

"So… uh… you already met my dad… though not officially which I'm grateful for, because he can be weird sometimes…" George said rolling his eyes.

"Why?" she asked interested.

"He's just weird, overly interested in everything… he is kind and loyal, a good father and funny sometimes…" George looked out the window, thinking of his father's attempts to make him feel better.

"I bet he is… he seemed really kind…" she said.

"Yeah… so… I have five brothers and a little sister…" he said looking at her to see her reaction, it was immediate.

"Oh God! So many people!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah… the oldest one, Charlie; he's off to Rumania researching dra-… researching…" he corrected himself. "He's been away for a while now… so I kind of not remember, how was he like, but he used to bring a lot of animals home… mom hated him for that…" George laughed.

"Hahaha… I love animals…" she said smiling.

"Yeah… mom is not so excited about them… anyway, Bill is the next one in line… he just married a few months back with a lovely girl; Fleur… he was in Egypt for a while dealing with money…and now he's back… living with his wife…" he said.

"Do you like her? Your sister in law?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's okay… beautiful she is… Bill is a lucky bastard…" George laughed.

"Hahaha" she laughed.

"So… then there is Percy… though he prefers Percival…" he mocked haughtily…

"Percival… amazing name…" she mocked.

"Yeah, he is the social climber of the family; he is all law and rules, never out of place and used to work with politicians… not bad, but he was losing his way in politics… luckily he seemed to step out of the cloud…" George smiled.

"That's nice…" she said.

"After Percy there's me and Fre-… just me…" he laughed awkwardly, and continued immediately. "Ronald is the younger brother… he is really problematic, he acts and then asks… he jumps to absurd conclusions and is really insensitive, but he is great… strong and brave…" George said while looking out of the window.

"Sounds like a lot of fun…" she said.

"Potentially problematic, I'd say…" he snorted. "Then there's Ginny… lovely little Ginny… she's the sweetheart… Mom is infatuated with her…" he rolled his eyes. "Mom longed for a daughter that's why she's the last, if Ginny were to be a boy we would probably be more…" he said shocked.

"Lovely… How is she like…" she asked.

"Mom raised her to be a lady, but Ginny is like a tomboy wearing a dress… she's nice, she has boyfriend… nice guy…" he finished.

"That's cute… but… you're missing one…" she said and George widened his eyes. "You said you have five brothers, so far there are; Charlie, Bill, Percival and Ronald… you're missing one redhead…" she laughed.

"I… I… yeah… did I say five?" he was paling… "I… well… we…" he was babbling… "We… we used to be six… until a few months ago…" he said not looking up from the table.

She widened her eyes upon realization… she understood…

"What happened?" she asked leaning on the table and keeping her apologetic face.

"He died…" George said looking out the window…

"Was he older than you?"

George kept quiet, he was so utterly depressed in so little time, he couldn't believe he was letting her erase his pain for Fred's death; she was almost taking his place in George's life…

George darted a look at her and crumbled when he saw her big green eyes looking sadly at him… just then and there he realized he didn't want her to be sad… and mostly not because of him…

"We were twins…"

…

The silence stretched like a mesh over them, her brain working as fast as it could just to imagine how the world could be like having another person who looked like George, the same hair and eyes…

So now it all made sense, George's first impression on her was that he was having a bad day… but now it seemed he was having a bad year… he obviously could not overcome his twin brother's death…

It was all so sad… just imagine… if it's hard for someone to overcome a friend's death, it's harder for someone to leave behind their twin brother's death… knowing you have the same face… a painful reminder… but not just that…

Watching a corpse with your same face!

"Why are you crying?" George broke through her train of thought…

Was she crying? Oh God! It was sad!

"I'm sorry… I just… I found it… It's…" she could not finish…

"I told you, it's okay… it's been seven months already… it should be fine by now…" he said smiling kindly…

"I cannot imagine how hard it must've been…" she said not looking in his eyes.

George was battling inside his head; he felt this uncontrollable need to talk to her about Fred, about how they were and how he was now… how he neglected everything they held dear… how he betrayed Fred just by hating all the things he used to love…

"Closing time, darling!" Oliver shouted from the bar.

She looked up and saw him… looking at her so closely that it made her heart skip a beat… she could not be feeling this… not now, not ever…

"Closing time, darling…" he whispered hoarsely, as if holding back something.

She wanted to smile… but couldn't… she stood and walked stiffly to the kitchenette… she helped Oliver to store the goods and supplies, all this while thinking about George's twin…

When they both came out George was nowhere in sight…

He left… she knew… well… she thought sadly; this was the last time she'd see him… it just felt right… he wouldn't come back… she pushed him too far…

"What's wrong, darling?" Oliver asked, and looked around the darkened place. "Where is ginger?" he asked referring to George.

"He left…" she answered and felt a lone tear streak down her face…

Too late she admitted she did like him…

She wouldn't forget that night… she knew she wouldn't see him again, and felt bad with herself, knowing it was her fault, she was in love with him, but was too stubborn to admit it…

A month went by and she was sad… so sad Oliver was on verge of looking for George and kill him, for making her this sad…

It was one night after closing, she went to the grocery store, she needed to buy some goods, she was out food and toothpaste, she was finishing the last semester and close to final tests, in 2 months she'd be out…

She walked out and headed to King Cross' Station… her train would leave in 15 minutes… she was walking distractedly and running her eyes idly through the crowded place she caught a glimpse of red…

She stopped and her breath hitched…

There he was, standing between Platforms 9 and 10… his hands inside his pants' pockets, wearing old jeans and sneakers, a worn out t-shirt and a jacket, no beanie… He spotted her and straightened, lifting a hand and waving it slightly, his warm gaze upon her…

She walked a bit; looking around not trusting her eyes… he did the same and stood before her…

"Hi…" he lamely said.

She looked up to his eyes and held his gaze for a minute or so…

"Hi…" she said…

He seemed uncomfortable…

"Can we talk?" he breathed out.

"Uh…" suddenly she remembered her train. "…my train will leave in 10 minutes…" she said not knowing where he lived and if there'd be a problem for him to be far from here…

"I'll walk you there…" he said not knowing if he could ask her to talk in her flat…

They walked to her platform and sat in a bench, not speaking… the silence was deafening.

"So… uh…" she began. "Sorry about last time…?" she half stated half asked.

"It's okay… I'm sorry I left like that… I was… confused…" he admitted.

She was going to say something again but the blaring of the train's engine made her jump…

"Damn! That's my train…" she sighed.

"I… I…" he was babbling. "I should walk you home…" he finally added…

They shared a look and she smiled.


	3. The infamous Weasley twins

**Third chapter, disclaimer applied...**

**Sorry for any spelling errors and such...**

**Hope you like it...**

**:)**

**3**

**The infamous Weasley twins**

Since the train was crowded with people returning home from their jobs they couldn't talk; George understood his father's infatuation with _muggle_ inventions… the train was so tight with people he was having trouble keeping his distance from Tania…

Her back against a wall and in front of her George shielding her from everyone else's view, she wouldn't say it aloud, but she loved the close proximity… her eyes wouldn't make contact with his own, she was observing the way the muscles of his neck clenched and unclenched when he swallowed…

His taut chest in front of her nose, and one of his hands rested on the wall behind her… she tried not to move, but people would move and push him further into her…

"Sorry…" he'd mumble whenever he crushed her to the glass.

She couldn't reply…

They stepped out of the train half an hour later and walked through the cold streets that led to her flat… there was narrow six story building, she stood in front of it and shifted nervously… she didn't know where George lived, she figured that since he lived with his family he'd probably had a big house and comfortable… her flat was minuscule…

"So… this is my place…" she said pointing to the building.

"Comfy it looks…" he whispered.

"Comfy it is… at least for a person…" she shrugged. Silence was stretching upon them, but she cut through it sharply. "Would you like to come up? I mean… drink a coffee or tea… or something…" she mumbled at the end.

George smiled warmly…

"I'd love to…" he said walking behind her inside the rundown place… they walked up the stairs to the sixth floor, at the end of the hall was her flat… George smiled upon seeing that her door seemed to belong to her, it was painted brown unlike the rest of the place… and there was a small letter that read: ARCE and had a little maple leaf next to it…

"What does Arce stands for?" George asked curiously.

"Oh… Arce means Maple in Spanish…" she answered.

"Lovely…" he murmured and she blushed while fumbling with her keys.

She stepped inside and held the door for him.

George smiled upon feeling the warmth of the place, it was painted beige and had wooden floors and it was really small, a small living room attached to a small dining room with a tiny table, two chairs under a wall-lamp… at the far end was a little kitchenette, a little window over the sink with flowery curtains… some paintings that seemed out of place since they looked expensive…

A door on the right of the living room was the bathroom and another at the other end of the room was her bedroom he supposed…

"Comfy indeed…" he said.

"You can seat wherever you please…" she said very nervous…

George regarded her with a funny look and walked around the place with such familiarity she had to smile, he finally sat on the yellow love seat in the living room…

While she went to prepare tea he stared at all the _muggle _stuff he could see, this was la gold mine for his father, and he was bewildered too for a moment looking at the television… it was turned off, but he found it amazing either way…

Suddenly he jumped out of the seat when the telephone started ringing, he stared widely at it as if afraid of it exploding, but a few seconds later a beep sounded and the a woman's voice started speaking in a foreign language…

"_Llámeme cuando llegue a la casa, su papa quiere saber cuándo podemos ir, ya Samuel está de vacaciones entonces podemos volar este mes, avísenos cuando pueda para ver si conseguimos un hotel no muy caro…"_

Another beep sounded and the voice was out…

Tania came around the wall that separated the living room from the dining room and kitchen… she was holding a tray with tea…

"Sorry… that was my mom…" she said while blushing…

"Your mom?" He tried to make sense of it, but couldn't… "Your mom's voice…" he trailed of.

"Yeah, well she calls me almost every day, they want to come visit, but they cannot stay here, so they'll have to book a hotel…" she said not paying attention to his confusion.

George finally decided that the telephone was like an owl or something that delivered messages… an interesting device… he'd love to have one…

"She was speaking in, what I assume was, Spanish?" he asked smirking.

Tania smiled and blushed the look he was giving her was almost mischievous.

"Yeah…" she said.

"Hmm… do you speak in Spanish?" he asked interested in the subject.

"Yeah… well it is my mother tongue, so obviously I know to speak in Spanish…" she replied.

"Would you say something for me?" he asked leaning on his knees across the coffee table.

She blushed…

"I don't think so… here is your tea…" she handed him a cup.

"Why not?" he took the cup and sipped at it finding a sweet taste…

"People do that a lot… they want me saying something, but I don't know what to say… if they'd say like; I want you to say this and that, it'd be easier…" she said sipping at her own drink.

"Okay… I want you to say; George is the most attractive man I've ever met…" he proclaimed making her laugh out loud.

He smiled, he missed her laugh…

"Say it, Tania, darling…" he mocked.

There was silence for a while and then she blushed and looked away.

"George es el hombre más atractivo que he conocido…" she said.

George widened his eyes upon hearing her speak, it was hypnotizing, it was like her voice was warmer and more confident, and even if the words didn't make sense to him it was utterly amazing…

"What?" she asked feeling dumb.

"Nothing… it's cool… I found it…" he was babbling but at the end he looked up at her big green eyes and smirked with half-lidded eyes… "I found it rather sexy…" he said.

She shifted and the blush became more noticeable, she felt warm and silly, she wanted to laugh it off, but couldn't; this was the first time in her whole life someone thought she was sexy…

And she didn't know how to act…

"You wanted to talk about something… What was it?" she asked sipping at her tea with trembling hands.

George smiled; she was so innocent or maybe just didn't like the comment…

"Yeah… well after a lot of thinking… I think I need to talk to you… about…" he trailed and when she looked him in the eye, she could see how serious this was for him… "About Fred…" he finished.

"Fred…" she repeated, she didn't remember the name.

"My twin brother…" he told her.

"Right…" she answered taking the place next to him in the loveseat… "Go ahead…" she said.

George took a deep breath and began the story…

He told her how close they had been, how they were always together and how one could easily finish the other's sentence, how they could speak with just a look, he told her of how they used to prank everyone and they were the high school's pranksters, everyone loved them, they were famous in high school…

Everybody knew the Weasley twins…

They loved to make people laugh and helped them with problems in a different way, they loved to develop curious objects, toys, pyro, candies… it was their dream to own a shop where they could sell all these objects the made…

So when they were in their seventh year they decided to start the footing of the store, just inventing and creating, bringing the artifacts to the school and selling them to the students, they made enough money, for all of the boys and girls loved their stuff…

He told her how they were always making a plan to get on her mother's nerves, since she was always confusing their names… they were used to that, they utterly loved how people never seemed to know who was who…

He told her about the differences… how Fred had more of a temper, he had more backbone and was almost fearless of everything, he never seemed afraid and it was thanks to that that he was able to feel brave too, they couldn't tell them apart, and they all thought them to be the same… Fred was better… he was the thinker and always knew the consequences, it was just he didn't care for most of them…

Fred was confident; he was a leader and took initiative with everything, he was flirtatious and funny…

George had always considered himself more of a gentleman, having trouble speaking whenever Fred was not around… he tried to imitate him, and did for people couldn't tell who he was… he had a strong character too, but it could be just as an aftermath of being with Fred for so long…

"_We're not stupid… we know we are called Gred and Forge…" _he remembered his brother saying when they received the sweaters her mother knitted for them…

When the war had begun… George was hurt, but in the end he lost just an ear, nothing big… they weren't identical anymore…

"_How are you feeling Georgie?" _he had asked while he was on the couch trying to overcome the dizziness…

"_Saint like…" _He answered by then… they've laughed about the joke, his mother glad to see him awake.

He wouldn't be able to forget Fred, not only because of his face, not because he was still sleeping in the same bedroom they used to share as kids… he was sure he wouldn't overcame his death, because they've never been apart, but that day they got separated… he kept thinking that maybe if they would've been together he'd be alive…

When Fred died he was sure he knew the exact moment his heart stopped beating because his skipped a beat too… he was sure Fred had been killed, and when he came upon the bodies he knew he wasn't wrong… All his family was crying over Fred's corpse…

He looked down and saw with great shock and grief that there… on the stone cold floor was a man's corpse with the same face he, George, had.

He tried really hard to remember the last words he had exchanged with him, but couldn't remember them… he knew they've talked about the possibility of this happening, but couldn't remember the details… Fred was dead… and George knew that his brother wouldn't have it any other way…

What was him without Fred?

Dragons were for Charlie…

Runes for Bill…

Politics for Percy…

Fighting for Ron…

Quidditch for Ginny…

And pranks for the twins…

Where did that let him on? Alone, not a twin anymore… he wasn't nothing without him… just a painful reminder that there was a time when there were two…

He missed Fred… so damn much he couldn't put a foot on Hogsmeade… the shop had been closed for 8 months now… and he didn't want to open it… not without him… so the shop would be closed forever…

Nobody would ever see that place opened again…

It used to be his and Fred's dream… but not anymore… he couldn't… it wasn't fair…

By the end of the story Tania was so heartbroken she couldn't believe the extend of the story… she couldn't bare the sight of her brother lying dead before her, now just imagining a twin version of herself was harder…

Now there was something else that was bothering her…

"Do you… do you hate me, George?" she asked confused.

George widened his eyes and couldn't understand, but realization hit him, he didn't hate her, but he was feeling like a horrible person after knowing he was letting her take his brother's place in his heart…

"It's not like that… I just felt that I was betraying Fred by letting you make me forget the pain…" he replied leaning down, resting his elbows on his knees; she was seated on the carpet on the floor looking up at him with big green eyes.

"Then don't let me…" she said losing focus and wandering in his never ending warm brown eyes… "I don't want to take your brother's place… I…" she trailed; she breathed out a sigh when suddenly she saw his face coming closer… "I want my own place in your heart…" she whispered when he was closer…

She didn't know if she should let him come any closer… she was scared… this was going to be her first kiss… as silly as it was to be nineteen and never kissed before…

George stopped what he was doing, her face was really close to his own, her green eyes seemed brighter than usual, and her breath was quietly ragged, as if she was trying her best not to pant… He smiled…

With his hand he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear… he breathed in, the feeling of her blonde hair through his fingers felt amazing… he closed his eyes for a second and thought of what he was about to do… always a gentleman, George…

"You must know… that… well…" she said stumbling on her words. "I… Is just that I've never… I mean… I'm not good… I think I don't…" she was babbling fiercely.

George smiled and held her cheek with his hand then brought the other one up and cupped her cheeks…

"You sure talk a lot…" he said before leaning and pressing his lips to hers.

Tania widened her eyes, he had chapped and rough lips and she found that she loved them, it was an innocent kiss; just lips against lips… it lasted for a few seconds…

George left her lips but stayed close and was infatuated with her when she let out the breath she was holding, he had his eyes closed just marveling at the feel of her face between his hands, and her breathing over his lips…

He opened his eyes and saw her eyes closed, she was leaning on his hands, her face all blushed and hot…

He couldn't help but lean again and press his lips against hers again… this time he moved a bit and opened his mouth trying to get her lower lip between his experienced ones…

She was amazed, it felt good but she, honestly, didn't know what to do, she tried to imitate him and opened her lips a bit and moved idly, and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a growl coming from his mouth, she could almost feel the vibrations in his chest…

"I'm sorry." She quietly said and distanced herself from George.

He looked at her completely confused… did he do something wrong? Did he go too far? Did he hurt her?

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I… well… I thought I did something wrong… you kind of…" she couldn't say the word it was embarrassing… "…I thought I did something bad…" she answered completely red.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tania…" he smiled sweetly at her; she smiled feeling the full effect of his adoring smile.

He loved her eyes glinting so strongly and her smile directed only to him…

"Mind if we go snogging again?" he asked playfully. She blushed again and let him lean close to her, he was about to kiss her when there was a funny blaring inside his clothes… "Damn!" he muttered looking for the offending object inside is jacket…

He took out a clock of some sort, weird it was…

"Blimey! Mom's going to kill me!" he snapped. "I'm late!" he yelled standing; she did the same with an amused expression.

"An important meeting?" she asked walking to the door.

"Bill and Fleur were coming for dinner…" he said stopping at the door, he turned and looked down at her… "So… Miss Arce…" he said haughtily. "Are we going on a date tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'd love to Mr. Weasley…" she mocked too.

George smiled genuinely and bent down and laid a kiss on her cheek, really close to her mouth, he moved away just a bit and kissed her lips quickly…

"Good night…" he said before walking out.

**:)**


	4. Like muggle families do

**Here is the fourth one... hope you like it...**

**:) thank you for keeping up with me...**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**4**

**Like muggle families do**

It was an unusual sunny day; the cafeteria across Bingfield Street was full of customers, Tania was walking really fast between tables taking and delivering orders, she could faintly hear the music playing, and her eyes more often than not traveled up to the person on the far end of the bar, he was watching her intently and she had to smile…

By five in the afternoon the place was emptying and George's mind was replaying the plan again… he wanted to take her out for dinner… they've been on a lot of dates now, but today they would be dating for 2 months already… though if he counted the two months on which he met her and kept thinking of her, so far he'd known her for 4 months already.

He knew she had a lot of things in her head… but he missed her dearly…

"How is paradise doing, ginger?" Oliver asked mockingly.

George smiled at him…

"Perfectly lovely…" he replied…

"I'm wondering… since her family is visiting are you going to meet her parents?" he asked and George paled.

"When are they coming?" he asked.

"They are already here…" Oliver said disbelievingly…

"She didn't tell me anything…" he said more to himself than for Oliver.

"Maybe she's not too eager to introduce you…" he joked returning to the kitchen.

George regarded Tania with a hurt look… why wouldn't she tell him her parents were visiting…?

So when she was out of the cafeteria she went and met him outside…

"Thought you left!" she whispered.

"No… I was just thinking…" he said smiling but remembering why he was outside… he was hurt… "I want to take you to dinner… shall we go?" he asked knowing she would reject him.

Her green eyes glinted with guilt.

"I can't… my parents are in the city and I'm having dinner with them and my brother…" she said apologetically.

"Oh… I see…" he said not letting his anger out on her.

She seemed to be thinking hard about something and finally she asked what she dreaded…

"Would you like to come?"

George widened his eyes and looked down at her… she smiled; he was just a big little kid…

"Sure… but… I probably should change clothes… or something…" he said looking at himself.

"I like what you're wearing…" she said and took his had in hers and pulled him.

They were walking through a restaurant and George was gone in the sway of her hips… what he liked more about her was that she wasn't aware of her beauty; she thought she wasn't beautiful because she wasn't skinny or small… but he now could say he had something for big girls… of course they haven't gone as far as to know how it'd feel to touch her hips… he was a gentleman…

She was wearing a gray skirt, high black boots with high heels, and a black sweater, her hair loose and no makeup, he loved that too, she had a beautiful face a no need to use makeup…

He followed dumbly through the place, looking around to see if someone else was looking at her… and he so disgustingly caught a few old men watching her… he wanted to puke…

"Hola…" she said and he was confused, he looked over her shoulder and saw her family, all of them stood happily, he let her go and waited patiently.

They were speaking loudly in what he assumed were Spanish, her mother cooing and her dad laughing, her brother was just smiling quietly and after an exhaustive welcoming she turned to him and smiled that amazing smile of hers…

"This is George Weasley…" she said and he could see the widening in everyone's eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you all…" George said very nervous.

"¿Es su novio?" her mother inquired really surprised.

"Yes…" she answered, it was kind of confusing listening to both languages. "George this is my mother Maria, my dad Sebastian and my brother Samuel…" she pointed to each.

Her dad was the first one speaking to him and George was glad.

"Have a seat, we are about to eat…" he said motioning to the chair.

George sat between her and her brother, who was throwing glances at him as if to evaluate him… of course they'd do that, if he had a daughter dating someone he'd be checking him out, just like with Ginny… he wasn't that excited about her dating Harry, but in the end it was only fair…

She was chatting animatedly with her mother and he was trying to fill his brain with her voice in that foreign language…

"They never talked this much when she was back at home…" her brother told him.

George turned to look at him interested.

"Mom and Tania… they collide more often than not… I guess it's only normal since they've been apart for so long…" he said pointing to the pair.

Her dad was just smiling every now and then at what they were saying…

"So… George, right?" her brother asked.

"Yeah…" he answered…

"Why are you dating her?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" he could not believe her own brother was asking him this.

"Yeah… of course I don't found her attractive, she being my sister and all… but I do know pretty girls… you know… skinny and curvaceous, long hair and girly voice…" he said.

"I… I like her like this… I'm not fond of high-pitched voices and skinny girls… well I used to be I guess, but I liked her personality before I even liked her image…" he answered satisfied with his words.

"Good…" her brother said. "Just so you know… I may just be 15, but I'm warning you… You break her heart, I'll break your face…" he kid said.

George smiled and nodded.

"So you'll finish college in a month, make sure you go back home…" her father said and he missed the wild look that overtook George's face.

Tania tensed upon hearing her dad, she laid a hand on George's knee, and he almost choked on his water, she noticed and removed her hand quickly… she just needed reassurance…

"I'd like to stay here a while… work and maybe later I'll go back…" she answered.

Sebastian's look landed on George as if asking if he was the reason she wanted to stay… George paled…

"Hmm… Y ese muchacho… ¿sabe que usted no sabe cocinar? ¿Sabe que es torpe? ¿Sabe que es descuidada?" Her mother asked hurtfully…

"Ya… no hay necesidad para eso… no es como si me fuera a casar mañana…" Tania said sounding really angry; George looked at her confusedly and waited. "Yo debí suponer que así iba a ser… ya me voy… espero que tengan buena noche en el hotel…" she said taking her purse and standing.

George watched the scene not knowing what was going on, he stood too and upon seeing her ready to walk away he shook the brother's hand quickly and then bowed slightly to the father and the mother…

He rushed up to her, but she was almost running, he saw her walking out the restaurant and cursed…

He ran behind her and somehow he knew she wouldn't talk, she was so angry her eyes were bright, now he knew when she was feeling something strong her eyes would glint…

He walked quietly behind her and followed her to her building; she turned a few times and glanced at him questioningly…

Finally on her door she turned and saw him a few feet away from her position… she seemed ashamed…

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"It's okay, I couldn't understand a thing she was saying…" he shrugged and she laughed bitterly…

"George, why are you dating me? Why are you coping with me?" she asked feeling defeated.

George frowned not expecting that, could it be that she heard her brother's question…

He walked up to her and lifted her face so she was staring into his brown eyes… she was on the verge of crying…

"Mind if I kiss you?" he asked getting lost in her eyes.

She swatted his hands away and took a step back against her door…

"No, George… I really need to know…" she said.

"Why am I dating you? Hmm" he thought for a moment not really thinking he wanted to kiss her badly.

"Yeah…" she coaxed him…

George was surprised, was she really lacking that much of self-esteem?

"Blimey, Tania… I thought you knew!" he exclaimed. "What's so wrong with me liking you?" he asked.

"Well… if you must know; I have overweight, I don't know how to cook, I'm a klutz and am a difficult person… really…" she said pointing with her fingers.

George now knew for sure how insecure she really was…

"Does it matter what you think of yourself? I like you that way…" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I don't have a perfect family, but blimey, Tania… I know my mom wouldn't make me feel bad about myself…" he approached her…

"She's just confused as to why would you be dating me…" she said sobbing, she was not crying, but was close to it…

"There are tons of reasons! You are beautiful; you are smart and funny, and caring… I needed a friend and you were the best, and you were so willing to help me overcome my loss that you didn't think twice of giving me your first kiss! You accepted we could be something more even though you know so little of me…" he said heatedly. "Now that might not be a good thing, but I appreciate it…

A loud sob made him turn to look at her… she was crying silently…

"No! What I meant was that you are too trusting, but I found that lovely, of course I wish you wouldn't trust anyone else but me… but that's part of your personality…" he said lovingly.

"I just cannot believe it… of all the people… really… you are so attractive, you are funny and social; you could be dating any girl you wanted…"

"That's what I'm doing! I'm dating the girl I want!" he interrupted her.

She sobbed and suddenly laughed, she felt so silly…

"You sure know what to say… flirtatious lopsided boy!" she smiled through her tear streaked face…

George regarded her with a serious look, he didn't know anymore what he was feeling for her, certainly he liked her, he valued her friendship, but now he truly couldn't imagine a life without her… maybe he was obsessed…

She kept smiling at him not knowing what else to do… she felt self-conscious…

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked not changing his expression of bewilderment…

"George, I'm all blushed and my face is wet… I'm a mess right now…" she said laughing lightly…

He smiled at her innocence and walked up to her form trapping her between his taut body and the door, he was regarding her with an intense look, just to see her reactions… she was blushing even more and her eyes were big as saucers… he pressed against her and she released a sigh… he had to smirk at that… he cupped her face with his hands and lowered his face ever so slowly…

His half lidded eyes focused on her lips, she was trembling in his arms, her breath became ragged and then finally he kissed her… first just a long peck, but then he started to kiss her more feverishly, his fingers running and tangling on her short blond hair…

If possible, he deepened the kiss when she gripped his shirt and then tangled her hands in his neck, running her fingers through his short red locks…

She wanted to kiss him for the rest of her boring life, she needed to, but she needed air too, she couldn't breathe…

"George…" she said between kisses. "I need… to breathe…" she said and George left her lips but stayed close, feeling her ragged intakes of much needed air.

Her eyes were glistening and her face blushed… she was looking into his eyes…

"What's with me being so lucky?" he mumbled caressing her cheek…

She smiled and wanted to laugh, but suddenly she was scared, he leaned again and kissed her jaw, and then her neck… she felt her knees turn into jelly… and lost balance…

George smiled in her neck when she lost balance and he got the chance to hold her waist to avoid her falling… he felt her hands around his shoulders and he trailed his own around her back…

"G-George…" she breathed out.

"Hmm" he said while kissing her neck.

She was lost in the feel of his red hair through her fingers and the way his broad shoulder blades moved wherever his hands moved on her back…

"George!" she exclaimed when he bit on her collarbone…

He smiled against her skin and sniggered… he stood tall again and was pleased to see her so affected…

"You bit me…" she stated putting a hand over the offended skin.

"No, I did not!" he mocked.

"You did too!" she exclaimed.

"Don't tell your brother…" he said winking at her and saw the blush deepen… "He won't like to know I'm biting his sister…" he finished stepping away from her to give her some space…

"George Weasley!" she yelled appalled.

They shared a look and smiled at each other…

"Hmm… after 4 months of knowing you I think I'd like you to meet my family…" he said but remembered that his family was different from hers…they were not _muggles… _they were magic people…

She didn't know anything about that yet… he needed to sort things out first…

"I'd love to meet them… I'll finish my tests this week, so I probably won't be able to meet you, but be sure to come over after Friday…" she said smiling up at him.

George smiled.

"I'll see when I can take you there… Good luck with your tests…" he said walking to her again. "I'll see you later Miss Arce…" he kissed her cheek and then her mouth. "Good night…" he whispered.

"Good night, George…" she dreamily said.

She was too weak on her knees to move from there… George made her weak… she was weak for him… she wanted to say she loved him, but it was too soon…

**:) Hope you liked it...**


	5. Not love yet

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Hope you like it :)**

**5**

**Not love… yet**

It was a busy morning in The Burrow… Nine o'clock when his alarm started blaring loudly, he turned in his bed and shut it off…

As usual his eyes wandered to the twin bed next to his, but the pain subsided when he remembered the last night he spent with Tania… he needed her so much, he wanted her so badly… He turned again and put his forearm over his eyes…

He had never been in love before… most of all he hadn't dated, mostly because he had a lot of flings, he used to like things of a week at most… but suddenly he was asking Tania on a date!

Could it be that he was in love?

No! Impossible!

His door banged open and in came a flash of red and green…

Ginny jumped on his bed knocking him on his nose…

"Blimey, Ginny!" he yelled covering his nose with both hands.

"I'm so sorry, Georgie!" she yelled looking up at him, her green pajamas contrasting with her red hair.

He inspected the damage and decided it wasn't that bad…

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked turning so he was giving her his back…

"I slept on the couch… well I was waiting for you, but I guess Ron carried me to my bedroom…" she said pouting.

"Why were you waiting for me?" he asked faking sleepiness.

"Because I wanted to ask you about her!" she yelled.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked faking ignorance.

"I don't know her name… the girl you've been seeing last 4 months!" she exclaimed.

"Oh… How do you know that's what I've been doing?" he asked.

"George… you cannot lie to me… Hermione, mom, Fleur and I know that you are obviously dating a girl… but we don't know who she is!" she said.

"You women had so much free time!" he said holding himself up on his elbows.

"We are worried about you…" she whispered.

"Worried? Really, Ginny?" he asked stepping out of bed and looking angrily at her. "What can I do to keep you four happy? When I was a walking dead you were worried! And now that I'm happy you are worried too?" he half yelled.

"Not worried because you're happy, silly! We are worried because we don't know who she is! We fear she might be an opportunist…" she finished.

"Right… considering that I have that much money…" he mocked.

"Yeah… that's what I thought…" she smiled.

He was weak for smiles, his sister's, his mother's and Tania's…

"Blimey Ginny… come here…" he said stretching his arms.

She ran up to him and hugged him…

"You should bring her someday…" she whispered against his chest.

"So you, mom, Hermione and Fleur can feed of her? Don't think so…" he laughed.

"I promise I will not… I can convince mom to be nice… besides if she makes you happy I know she'll probably be as happy…" she said smiling up at him…

"I'll think about it…" he said walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs followed by a noisy Ginny.

When they arrived at the table he was surprised all his family was there; even Charlie, Bill and Percy, Ron and his dad and his mother that was cooking…

"Good morning…" Percy said standing upon him entering…

He hadn't see, Charlie and Percy since the war… they both looked at him, Charlie was observing him for any indicators of depression…

"Good morning, Percy… When did you two arrive?" he asked taking a seat beside Ron… Ginny sat next to him.

"Yesterday… you were out…" Charlie's deep voice said.

"Oh, I see…" George said not wanting to elaborate though he could feel all eyes on him…

"So… mom tells me you've been quite down for a while…" he said again… regarding his younger brother with his blue eyes.

"Not anymore…" he replied hastily.

"How's that?" Charlie asked. Molly gasped and froze with the tray full of brownies.

George looked up and stared at his brother's blue eyes, Bill was looking from one to another…

"Let's see, Charlie…" he said sarcastically. "You try to wake up every day to an empty twin bed next to yours, or try watching in a mirror knowing your face was the same one of a corpse… I don't know… That could be a depressing matter…" George smirked bitterly upon seeing his brother's expression.

"I'm not asking about your depressive matter, Georgie…" Charlie said tuning his full attention to his little brother. "I'm talking about you overcoming that matter…" he said again.

"Blimey! All of you are alike… couldn't you all just be happy that I am happy?" he yelled.

At this Ron raised his hand shyly.

"I am happy you are happy…" he said in a quieted voice.

"Me too…" Ginny smiled. "We don't particularly care who she is…" she finished.

"Thank you Ron, Ginny…" he said munching on his brownie.

"You've been seeing a girl?" Arthur suddenly asked.

George looked surprised his father should be the only one knowing…

"Oh, Arthur… I thought you knew! He's been going out ever since that little outing you took him to four months ago…" Molly exclaimed.

"Little outing?" he seemed confused and then his eyes widened. "George! You kept going to that place?" he asked surprised.

George frowned and let a sigh while closing his eyes and resting a hand over his forehead.

"What place?" asked a new voice that came from the back door and in walked Hermione, Fleur and Harry…

"Just my luck…" Mumbled George tiredly.

Fleur ran up to Bill and sat next to him kissing his cheek, and then Hermione sat next to Ron and Harry next to Ginny, Molly sat next to Arthur and begun the breakfast on the huge table…

"What place?" Hermione repeated.

"George has a girlfriend…" Ron told her in a whispered voice.

"Oh! Told you Ginny!" she exclaimed and Ginny forced a smile after receiving a glare from George.

"And who is she?" asked Harry chewing his eggs…

"If she is the one of the cafeteria it means she's a _muggle_" Arthur quipped and everyone quieted.

"I hate this family…" George mumbled feeling left out…

"A muggle?" Hermione yelled. "You, George Weasley, are dating a muggle?" she smiled.

George buried his face on his hands.

"Good… I prefer muggle girls…" Charlie interrupted. "They are easier to impress…" he took a bite of his huge sandwich.

"How old is she?" asked his mother looking to his frame.

"She was young…" Arthur supplied again.

"How young?" her mother insisted.

"She is nineteen, woman!" George answered with a flushed face.

"Oh, how cute, you are red! Just like Bill when he is shy!" Fleur interjected with her heavy French accent…

"Bloody hell…" George whispered noticing none was paying attention.

"Nineteen! That's good… your same age…" Molly nodded.

"I approve of that relationship…" Charlie laughed.

"I wouldn't care if you didn't!" George almost yelled.

Ginny put her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Don't Ginny! This is ridiculous, Tania is not coming over; not now, not ever…" he whispered.

"Tania?" questioned Harry who was listening intently.

"Is that her name?" Ron asked.

"Tania… That's a Russian name…" Percy said thinking about the way she'd probably look like. "Is she Russian?" he asked.

"No she is not!" George bellowed.

"Russian…" Charlie said growling out the "r" sound. "Sexy…" he smiled. "Is she sexy, Georgie?" he asked.

George had always considered he, Fred and Charlie had the same taste for almost everything and that included women.

Charlie smiled upon seeing the vacillation in his brother's eyes.

"She is sexy!" he laughed.

"Well… you should bring her sometime… I mean… if things are getting serious you should probably bring her…" Bill said sounding kind for once.

"Yeah…" Ron agreed, next to him Hermione smiled.

"She doesn't know I'm a wizard…" he dropped; he figured he needed his family's backup for this…

Molly stared at her son with a warm look… Bill and Charlie exchanged looks and Arthur smiled…

"I bet she'd love magic…" he quipped. "She seemed like a really nice girl…" he said…

"Dad, you met her?" Ginny asked with a wide smile. "How is she like?" she asked and everyone turned to the father waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well I cannot remember that well… I was stunned when George started joking around her… I just remember she had beautiful green eyes…" he finished.

Everyone sighed and turned back to George…

"Are you having trouble with something?" Charlie asked, even if he have not been in contact with George for a long time he still could see himself on his younger brother's face…

"Yeah… I am…" George said looking at Charlie's blue eyes.

"Meet me on the backyard later…" he said. George nodded.

The conversation much to everyone's dismay ended there…

After the breakfast George walked out to the backyard stretching and closing his eyes upon the sun light hitting them… his bare feet felt great against the warm grass…

He heard a blowing sound and turned to see what it was, his eyes widened when he saw Charlie feeding an unicorn with carrots…

"Merlin's beard, Charlie! Where did you get the unicorn?" he asked walking to him.

"I saved her last week from hunters…" he said caressing the horse-like animal.

"It's amazing…" George said running his hand on the horse's back.

"Yeah… her name is Lullaby… I freed her but she followed me…" he said.

"Hi there Lullaby!" George quipped.

"So… what's troubling you, Georgie?" Charlie asked and George turned serious…

"I was wondering if there might be a spell of some kind to know if you are… if you are… you know…" he couldn't say it.

"In love? To know if you are in love?" Charlie mocked. "Come on, Georgie… you weren't this corny last time I saw you!" he laughed.

"Yeah, that's why this is troubling me… is either I love her or I'm just obsessed… which wouldn't be any better…" he breathed out.

"Well… you are already a grown man… so I guess I could tell you this…" Charlie talked seriously now… "Years and years of experience had shown me just how much men can desire a woman… just lust… you know?" he asked and George nodded not knowing where he was getting at. "So if you like her, and you kiss her the need goes away, but if you want more, you go and touch her and the need goes away, but then if you want more and you go and sleep with her the need goes away… if you keep wanting her that probably means you love her… or it just plainly mean that she's not enough…" he finished.

George couldn't know… so far he had just kissed her… he was a gentleman, how was he to know if he desired her in more ways than one?

"Look, Georgie, I am not sending you to shag her… there is a thing I heard once… it's the six months rule…" Charlie said. George nodded and listened attentively. "It's quite simple; if after six months you are still craving for her it means that you are in love… because your hormones are still flaring for her…" he finished. "It's not scientifically proved, but that's your best chance…" he said.

"Six months… well… is not that much… I won't rush things between us…" he said.

"Maybe you won't but I know of a certain woman who will… so for now you better keep her away from the Burrow… At least for the remaining two months…" he smiled.

"Yeah… wise advise…" George smiled. "Thank you, Charlie…" he said while turning.

"George…" Charlie called and the younger turned to him. "It's good to know you are doing good…" he said kindly.

"Yeah… it's good…" he replied, and turned to leave.

He went to his room and sat on the bed, he knew his mother was eavesdropping on his and Charlie's conversation… but he didn't care… he was just two months away from knowing something concrete…

The six months rule was probably rubbish parent's told their kids, just so they wouldn't rush things… but he didn't care… if after this time he was still longing for her company he'd probably bring her over to dinner or something…

His eyes darted up to the twin bed next to his and sighed… he contemplated the ruffled sheets and the untouched pillow…

"I should probably clean this place…" he said.

He thought that maybe having his bed just as he left it the day he died was sickening… how was he to overcome the loss if he kept things the same?

"Sorry, Fred… I think it's better if I store your sheets…" he mumbled feeling remorseful…

If he closed his eyes and focused on the way he felt he'd probably hear the funny and teasing voice that was Fred's…

"_Cleaning time, huh Georgie? Just put everything under the bed…"_

"Not this time Freddie…" he mumbled while smiling bitterly.

And so he did, when he walked down the stairs with a basket full of Fred's items and belongings he stopped around the dining entry just to see who was there…

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were laughing loudly and he cursed… he contemplated leaving the things there, but decided against it…

He walked in and ignored the curious looks the four gave him, but Ginny's eyes traveled from his face to the basket he was holding tightly on his arms… Ron did the same and stood abruptly knocking the chair down…

"Are those… F-F-F… Who are those?" he asked pointing to the clothes.

Molly who was cooking turned curiously and looked at her older son…

"These _were _Fred's… since I'm not going to wear any of these I thought it was better to… I don't know… keep them away?" he half asked his mother.

Molly smiled and almost cried there…

"Of course, dear…" she said at the time she took the basket away from him…

He didn't meet his mother's eyes, and when he turned he unconsciously looked up to see Ron's and Ginny's faces… they were smiling supportively at him… Hermione and Harry did too… as if he just made the wisest decision in his whole life…

After all it was him who wanted to keep everything the same… he was the one who forbid any other member of coming inside the bedroom… so far only Ginny could stand being in there with him…

He sighed happily and smiled while stepping away…

Inside the kitchen Ginny and the rest exchanged happy looks and just then Molly left a few tears of joy, she was utterly worried that George wouldn't want to dispose of Fred's belongings… she was worried he was to be trapped inside his hell-hole for ever…

"I'm loving that Tania girl…" Ginny muttered.

"Me too…" said Molly wiping away her tears…

Ron laughed and Hermione kissed his cheek tenderly...

**Was it good? :)**

**Hope so!**


	6. You're a what?

**Disclaimer applied...**

**Silly George... :)**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

**6**

**You're a what?**

Time passed she was infatuated with George, he was such a great man she hardly could picture herself with someone else… She was cleaning a table and Oliver was giving her this funny look, one that clearly said: "You are so corny!"

She didn't care… she was happy… even now that her parents returned home and she was left alone once again, she was just amazingly happy…

She majored in Interior's design… she was everything she wanted to be… and was already looking for a job in a big place, or something small she didn't care as long as she'd find something related to her area…

"Is that a skirt you are wearing?" Oliver asked out of the blue, his question was far from stupid… it was ridiculous…

"The observing guy, aren't you?" she mocked.

"Just wondering… you never wear skirts for work…" he replied not amused by her joking…

"Really? I haven't noticed…" she truthfully said… "Well I bought this one last week and didn't know when to wear it… since George is not in town…" she trailed.

"Oh right, ginger… Where might he be, then?" Oliver inquired…

"I don't know…" she said.

"That's what I mean! He's your boyfriend and you don't know where he is?" he half yelled she smiled…

"Oliver… I don't mind… George's a good boy…" she was saying but he interrupted.

"There you go again… Tania, darling! George is a _man_… he's got needs! And even if I was the one introducing him to you… which I must say was utterly stupid on my end, I don't trust him that much…" he said bewildered. "But I am about to fix my mistake… for you are going to meet a better person… you're going to fall in love with him and forget about George…" he said inspecting his nails.

"No I am not!" she yelled.

"You are too!" he countered.

"For God's sake, Oliver! I am dating George…" she said…

"See? That's the problem… you say you are dating George, instead of saying you _love_ George…" he interjected… "You are not in love with him… even I can see that…" he quipped humorlessly.

"Why should I stop dating George? Better yet… why should I start dating some random guy you picked?" she asked skeptically.

"You _are_ dating some random guy I picked already!" he yelled she could see he was losing his patience.

"Relax, Oliver… George and I are doing great…" she shrugged happily.

"How far have you gone with him?" he suddenly asked and she blushed. "Oh God… please tell me you're still a sweet virgin…" he mumbled dramatically.

"Damn it, Oliver! I shouldn't have told you that!" she was furious.

"Why? You needed a friend! I am doing my job as one! I don't want you head over heels over some ginger headed mad man…" he replied.

"George is not a mad man…" she cut in.

"All redheads are mad men… at least the ones I've met…" he murmured.

"Well you clearly don't know George at all…" she turned to see him playing with a spoon.

"Anyway, you did not answer my question… How far have you gone with him?" he regarded her with an intense look…

She blushed and casted her eyes down…

"We've just kissed so far… I bet he's bored by now… I just keep gasping whenever he tries to go further and at that he stops…" she truthfully replied…

Oliver was looking at her as if she was a precious jewel, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open…

"Oh God you are such a darling…" he approached her and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back but frowned at his answer…

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked from the door, it sounded wounded and kind of upset.

Tania looked up from Oliver's shoulder and saw George standing by the door, hands on his pockets and beanie in place, his face was downright upset…

"Ah… yeah ginger… you are kind of interrupting my advances here…" Oliver replied haughtily…

George's eyebrows rose and immediately Tania stepped away from Oliver who was smiling amusedly.

"I didn't know when you'd be back!" she said walking towards him unsurely…

He noticed the skirt she was wearing and returned his eyes to Oliver who was smiling down at him…

"Well… here I am… I went to Rumania with Charlie… he needed assistance…" he trailed off while casting looks to Oliver and then going back to her skirt.

She was confused…

"That's great! How was Rumania, then?" she asked excitedly.

"Cold…" was his short answer…

"Oh… okay…" she mumbled feeling dejected.

"This is way too funny…" Oliver laughed off…

Tania turned to look at him confusedly, she didn't understand. George just kept glaring at him…

"Ah ginger…" he sighed. "You are indeed funny… anyway… I'll give up my advances since we already talked about it…" Oliver said looking pointedly at Tania. "You keep dating ginger and I'll keep the other for me…" he said walking inside the kitchen.

Tania let out a sigh of relieve…

"What was that about?" he asked looking down at her with his brown eyes…

"Ah… nothing, really… he was trying to be a good friend…" she said not knowing how to explain that Oliver wanted her to date someone else.

"He seemed more than friendly to me…" he quipped bitterly.

Tania looked up at him and then realized… but no… it was impossible… she was nothing to be jealous about… she laughed bitterly and pushed the ridiculous thought away…

"What's so funny?" he asked suddenly interested…

"Indeed funny…" she said. "Just there… for a moment, for just a second I allowed me the luxury of thinking you were jealous…" she laughed walking to the bar.

George stayed there watching her suspiciously… was she really that naïve?

"Not just a second, Tania… let me see…" he thought, she spun around to look at him with big green eyes… "… I don't know I got to the door at 3:10 pm and its 3:14 pm so that'd make it 4 minutes… see? I was beyond jealous for 4 minutes… is it that hard to believe?" he was talking really fast and she was trying her best to not miss a word…

She wanted to laugh but seeing his brown eyes glinting furiously at her she decided against it…

They stayed in silence for a while and then he spoke again.

"This Saturday… my family will hold a party since Percy just announced he's going to marry Audrey…" he said remembering his mother's wishing to finally meet Tania.

"Goof for Percy…" she answered still affected by the burning look he gave her.

"Yeah, good for Percy…" he half mocked. "Anyway… I want you to come… I promised I'd take you to meet my family… so… this is me keeping that promise…" he said. He was pissed… he just came yesterday at midnight from Rumania really tired of working with dragons and he comes to visit her just to find Oliver snogging her up?

"George…" she eyed him skeptically… he regarded her with wounded eyes… "I don't know if you know… but… well most people around here notice right away…" she was saying and it was clear she was trying not to laugh. "… I thought you knew…" she said.

"What?" he asked not understanding.

"Oliver is gay…" she said holding her laughter…

George's eyes widened and glanced at the kitchen's door… he blushed and looked down at Tania again, she was giving him her best smile ever…

He laughed awkwardly…

"Blimey…" he mumbled…

"Yeah… blimey…" she was giggling quietly.

After the cafeteria closed they headed for Tania's flat, on the way there he was telling her an amazing dream he had about dragons, and unicorns… she was smiling happily and laughed from time to time…

He loved telling her these, even if she thought it was unreal he loved to see her rapt attention… he actually enjoyed having her whole attention…

"…there was fire everywhere and Charlie was yelling like a mad man…" he finished upon entering her place…

"George… you sure have a great imagination… maybe you should write a book…" she said while closing the door…

George grimaced…

"Actually we should talk first…" he said oddly.

"Okay… let me bring some tea…" she said but he held her arm…

"Please… this is going to be weird…" he said.

"What is it?" she asked taking a sit beside him on the loveseat.

"You cannot freak out… and cannot laugh either… though I'd rather have you laughing than thinking I'm nut…" he mumbled at the end.

"What is it, George?" she asked worriedly…

"There's no other way around it, so I'll just spit it out…" he replied uncomfortably.

Tania was getting nervous by the second…

"I am… well… I am a wizard…" he spat and released a sigh of relieve.

Tania was looking him in the eyes, she looked confused… what was he talking about?

"You are a what?" she asked.

George knew she wouldn't understand unless he showed her… so he stood and walked to a shelf where she normally left her keys upon entering, there was a vase there it had plastic flowers in it, he took them out and turned with the vase in a hand…

He showed the item to her, her eyes showed pure confusion, and then just like that he left the vase fall from his hand and break into tiny little pieces…

"George! That was from Oliver!" she stood up furiously.

George didn't reply and took his wand out of his jacket; she eyed him skeptically and angrily…

He pointed the wand at the broken vase and spoke…

"Look closely, Tania…" he said eyeing her and the when she was looking at the object he pronounced the spell… "_Reparo!_" upon his words coming out the little pieces of the vase got together and glued to each other to form the vase again… "_Wingardium leviosa!_" he murmured again and the vase floated in the air to his hand, he held the item in front of her…

Her eyes were big as saucers, she felt like laughing madly, and then she felt like screaming and finally just curious…

"Oh my God…." She said unbelievingly.

George put the vase on the shelf and walked to her, but her eyes just stayed glued to the vase…

"You promised not to freak out…" he reminded her.

She couldn't believe it!

"Did you just… break my vase… and then… and then repaired it… and then you… did you make it levitate?" she pointed to the place where he did all that…

"Tania…" he held her cheeks and made her look at him, her wide eyes unfocused… "I am a wizard; my mother and my sister are witches… me and my brothers are wizards and my dad too…" he explained.

"How come… you… why… how can you be a wizard?" she didn't know what to ask first.

"There's a magical world… I guess it'd be easier if you see it… you will… on Saturday I'll take you to Hogsmeade and then home… you'll understand better like that…" he said.

Tania then felt the rush of emotions…

"George you are a wizard! That's brilliant!" she yelled hugging him around the shoulders.

George was surprised and taken aback by her hug…

"Yeah…" he returned the hug gladly; he loved every piece of her he could get…

She was feeling a thrill, this was so amazing…

"I cannot believe it!" she yelled happily...

He could feel her shifting uncontrollably in his arms, but she kept hugging him, she was excited and that made him laugh… he was so happy she'd accepted it so eagerly…

When he finally felt her relax and sigh he stepped away from her…

"Thank you…" he mumbled.

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

"For everything…" he said relaxing his shoulders…

"I should be the one thanking you…" she quipped happily. "For telling me, for thinking I could be part of this…" she said taking the wand away from his hands…

She eyed it curiously…

"Hmm… so I bet you'd have to have… magical blood… to use this thing…" she questioned looking up at him…

"You are right…" he said not taking his eyes off of her…

"Hmm… interesting…" she mumbled entranced on the magical item.

George could not believe he was jealous of a freaking wand!

He leaned down and put his arms around her, she kept inspecting the wand while he started nibbling on her neck, his hands feeling around her ribs and the small of her back…

"George… I'm kind of busy here…" she showed him the wand and he had to stop to see if she was joking… she wasn't…

"Blimey, Tania… Give me that…" he took away the wand and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Hey! I was inspecting it!" she yelled and turned to him completely.

He ignored her and went back to her neck and back, she was so curious about the magic world and the wand that she couldn't pay much attention to what he was doing; she put her arms around him faking interest and started to head down his back to catch the wand…

George thought she was into his advances and smiled against the skin of her neck, he definitely was a gentleman, but if she touched first he wouldn't mind at all… he felt her hands on his hips, on the small of his back, she was going too fast and honestly he didn't have the will to stop her…

Suddenly he felt how she took the wand out of his pocket and shifted to get away from him… he rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you, Miss Arce…" he said loudly. "You are a tease! Give me my wand back! I've never hated so much being a wizard before!" he said following her around the room to snatch his wand back.

"I'm just curious!" she conceded…

"Couldn't you be curious about something else?" he asked and stopped when she turned to look at him…

"I am curious of something else too…" she replied. He kept his eyes on her and the hickeys he left on her neck. "You… I'm curious about you…" she smiled and he returned it.

She let him kiss her feverishly…

**I am curious... What's next? :)**

**Hope you liked it...**


	7. The Burrow

**Here's chapter 7**

**hope you like it...**

**7**

**The Burrow**

"So let's go through it again…" she said while George waited for her on the living room, she was walking around with her hair in a messy style she was trying to comb it… "Your mom's Molly… your dad's Arthur… Your older brother is Bill and he is married to Fleur… then comes Charlie… there's Percy and his fiancée is Audrey…" she mumbled watching him from time to time just to see if she was right… he only nodded… "Okay… then Ronald, and his girlfriend is… Emily?" she asked knowing that was not the name…

"Hermione… Hermione is Ron's girl…" he replied.

"Hermione… Damn! I am going to forget it! I know it! Hermione!" she whispered harshly.

"Okay… and the last is?" he prompted.

"Ginny… and her boyfriend is Harry…" she finished.

"You got them all… let's go now, please…" he stood from the couch, he was wearing a buttoned up brownish shirt, and brown dress pants, his hair was growing longer and hid the lack of ear.

She had to sigh upon seeing him, he looked so good in brown… classical, like a gentleman… he was a gentleman… when her eyes got to his face she could see the smile he was giving her… Oh, so embarrassing he caught her staring…

"Yeah… are you sure I'm not forgetting anyone?" she asked casually…

"No, you are not… I'll introduce the rest when we get there…" he conceded.

She looked like a fine lady; she was wearing a loose, wine red skirt a black sweater and doll-like red shoes, her hair looked better now… no makeup and a tiny purse…

"How do I look?" she asked not noticing his stare.

"Brilliant…" he said giving her his best mischievous smirk.

She blushed and smiled.

"Thank you… Let's go…" she said walking to the door.

"Hey… not that way…" he mumbled and she turned to look at him. "Here…" he said motioning for her to take his arm.

"Just like that?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah… just like that…" he said and when she touched his arm he made the two of them _apparate_ on Hogsmeade.

He turned to look at her and saw her paling face and unfocused eyes.

"Are you alright, Tania?" he asked worriedly.

He never paid much attention to this class…

People around them looked curiously and funnily at her reaction…

"I… I… I need a… bathroom… now…" she mumbled closing her eyes.

George looked around and saw a dump near them; carefully he dragged her in front of it…

"Will a dump do?" he asked feeling her trembling arms.

She couldn't answer… she was already with the upper half of her body over the dump puking…

George rubbed his hand on her back and smiled to the people that were passing by… one man looked really worried at the scene and George simply made a gesture that clearly said: "She had too much to drink"

After a while she stood tall again and sighed.

"I am so sorry, George…" she mumbled.

"It's perfectly fine… it happens a lot…" he said.

"Oh God, I don't want to repeat that…" she said and just then she let the noise fill her ears… she widened her eyes and for the first time looked at the place she was in…

Like another age… way back… it was so perfect, people speaking and chatting away and owls flying everywhere, people wearing coats and dresses, hats and monocles… Kids running around with curious objects, and…

"Oh my God, what is that?" she asked with curiosity upon seeing an elf…

"Elves…" he said watching her closely, he was amazed by how big her eyes were, trying to see everywhere.

"An elf… amazing…" she mumbled. "And that!" she almost pointed to a Goblin who was passing by.

"A Goblin…" he pointed.

"Oh my God… this is unreal!" she whispered enthusiastically.

"Let's go there…" he pointed to an establishment.

She looked up and read; "Leaky Cauldron"

George walked with her around Hogsmeade for almost 3 hours, she wanted to go to every store she saw, she wanted to buy everything she saw, she wanted a wand even if she couldn't use one, she wanted an owl or a toad or a rat, she drank two butter-beers, and George bought a bunch of chocolate frogs that later on she admitted she could not eat… she could not eat something that moved…. George laughed…

He took her to every place he knew and was surprised so far he had not run into someone who'd ask who she was…

"George?" she asked and he turned to look at her. "Where's yours and Fred's shop?" she asked.

George stopped and stared at her… he casted his eyes down, but didn't answer…

"It's okay…" she put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll show me some other day…" she smiled and he nodded.

"We should head home… its almost time…" he looked at her with a faraway look.

"Sure, I hope everything goes well…" she mumbled.

George passed an arm around her shoulders and crushed her to him and begun walking, away, a few steps later he _apparated _them again…

"George! I told you not to do that!" she yelled trying to stay on her feet.

George laughed a bit and helped her a bit, she was paling again, but she didn't puke this time…

She looked around and saw they were in the middle of a cornfield on a wide path between corns; far away she could see the illuminated windows of a comfy house, small but warm…

"It's been rebuilt since the war… it's bigger than it seems… we call it The Burrow…" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking at his Burrow.

"I'm really nervous now…" she mumbled.

"Come on…" he smiled and prompted her to take his hand, she warily did it…

They walked in comfortable silence to The Burrow, marveling at the sounds she could her from the fields and the sun setting behind the house, her hand was squeezed and she glanced up at George who reassured her with a kind smile…

They reached the circle-like garden and walked up the stairs, it was getting cold and he was worried because she was wearing a skirt… he breathed and looked down at her as if asking her if she was ready… she nodded.

He took the door's handle and turned it slowly, the door creaked, but hopefully the noise inside would bare them some embarrassing moments…

George walked in and saw his father in the living room chatting animatedly with Neville, Hermione and Luna… they were too focused on their conversation they didn't hear them walking in, until lovely Luna interjected happily…

"George Weasley is here…" she smiled innocently at them.

Tania saw the blonde girl and smiled… she probably was a fairy or some beautiful magical creature…

The other three looked around and Arthur's and Hermione's eyes widened, she stood and walked up to them…

"Hello… you must be Tania…" she said excitedly and glancing down to their joined hands, she was suddenly well aware of that and removed her hand from George's, he frowned and Hermione smiled.

"Hi… nice to meet you…" she replied.

"She's Ronald's girlfriend…" George said.

"Oh…" Damn she thought, of course she'd be the first in line. "Uh… yeah… Hermi… Hermione?" she half asked.

"That's me… a pleasure to meet you…" they shook hands and then Luna came to them.

"She is a _muggle _right?" always subtle Luna…

"Yes, Luna…" George replied and turned to Tania. "Tania, this is Luna Lovegood, a friend of the family…" he added.

"Nice to meet you…" Tania replied and smiled to the girl. She'd ask George later about her.

"That's Neville another friend of us…" he pointed to a tall man, he had a funny face and kind eyes.

"Nice to meet you Tania." He said and shook her hand.

"Pleasure's mine…"

"I believe you remember my dad…" he pointed to the redheaded man, he was smiling dearly at her and she felt fuzzy inside.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you again…" she walked to him and shook his hand.

"I must thank you for being with George for the past six months… it's been a difficult year as you must already know, and you only made it easier…" he said looking at her as a father who was praising his daughter.

"George made it easier for me too… I am the one who should thank you…" she smiled and his eyes glinted, he directed a glance at his son and George nodded proudly.

"I believe we should introduce you to the rest of the guests… come here, they are all really noisy that's why nobody seemed to listen…" Arthur said and guided her through the amazingly built house…

She was glancing at everything at once…

The guests' murmur became clearer now and she could distinguish a lot of voices, she was so nervous.

Upon entering the big dining room and kitchen she saw the amount of redheads and lots of people…

Charlie saw his father enter the room with a girl, he failed to remember, next to him, she was blonde and had green eyes, and she was really tall and kind of plump… He was about to swallow the butter-beer he'd be drinking when George appeared next to her his hand trying to catch hers… he sputtered his beer everywhere…

"Charlie! You're disgusting!" Ginny squeaked while Harry tried to clean the mess and laughed.

"George!" Charlie saluted with a wide smile.

Everyone in the room turned to see the newcomer… Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tania paling and he was sure she was going to puke this time…

"Charlie…" George nodded… he felt his hand being taken by Tania's and smiled triumphal.

Molly was gaping at her and she felt herself becoming smaller by the second.

"Uh… Tania… this is my mother; Molly…" he said.

"Nice to meet you madam…" she stiffly replied.

"Oh, George, she is perfect…" Molly said and Bill frowned, when he brought Fleur home his mother and sister hated her… "It's my pleasure to finally meet you, dear…" she said hugging her dearly.

Tania felt her warmth and smiled kindly.

"Okay, you'll talk later mom, there's so many people here…" George pointed to the huge table…

Molly nodded and Tania let George begun the introductions.

"This is little Ron, Hermione's boy…" he pointed to Ron.

"The other way around… Hermione's my girl…" Ron said and received a hit on the head from his so called girl. Tania laughed.

"Whatever… that's Bill and his wife Fleur…" he pointed both of them smiled and she returned it. "Lovely Ginny there with Harry…" he said next almost whispering in her ear…

"Good to meet you!" Ginny exclaimed happily. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Same here…" Tania mumbled.

"Then there's Lee, Angelina, Kingsley, Hannah, Ernie the elegant woman on the back is Professor McGonagall and the cute-plump one next to her is Professor Sprout…" he said skipping around the not blood related people…

"Nice to meet you all…" Tania mumbled.

"That is Charlie… as you already heard…" he said and Charlie stood and walked to them.

Charlie was utterly big she took a step back and George smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Tania…" he smiled and his smile reminded her of George's.

"Pleasure's mine…" she said.

"Out of the way, Charlie…" George moved him and continued. "This here is Percival…" he mocked his name and Tania had to hold the laughter. "His soon to be victim… Audrey…" he pointed to the girl next to Percy.

"What did you say, George?" Percy asked not believing his ears.

"I said; His soon to be _wife… _Audrey…" he corrected unfazed.

"Nice to meet you and congratulations on your engagement…" she politely said smiling down at the couple.

"We are ready now… maybe we could eat now…" George turned to his mother who gave him a knowing smile, he blushed and turned.

"Hagrid's missing…" Harry interjected.

Then suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door…

"There he is…" Molly said and walked to the back's door and opened it and in came the large frame that was Hagrid's…

"Sorry I'm late…" he said. George felt Tania's hand on his and he refused to laugh.

"He's half giant…" he whispered in her ear… she nodded.

Hermione that was seating with Ron noticed the whispering and nudged Ron on his ribs, he turned and saw what she was watching and smiled… he stood.

"Oh, yeah, Hagrid… this is Tania… George's girlfriend…" he pointed to the couple, George widened his eyes, everyone watching them again…

Hagrid saw the girl and walked close to her, she didn't back down this time.

"You got yourself a girlfriend? How's that even possible?" he asked loudly, everyone laughed. "How can she stand you and your jokes?" he asked again, everyone laughed again.

"Everybody loves my jokes, Hagrid… you just don't have sense of humor whatsoever…" he said dismissively…

"Oh no… is she under a curse? Are you using the _Imperius_ curse on her?" he asked.

"Blimey, Hagrid! What's so wrong with her loving me and me loving her?" he yelled, and when everyone quieted and Tania turned to look at him dead in the eye, he knew he had just gone deep in shit… He blushed and stammered… "I… I meant what's wrong with her dating me… and vice versa… you know…" he cursed mentally.

Tania was equally flustered and her face felt hot and was red…

"Dinner's ready!" his mother interjected and he thanked her for it…

Of course Ron was annoying the shit out of him, and Charlie kept glancing at her and then to him and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively… Bill tried to strike up conversation with her, but George interrupted every now and then…

Finally Tania started a conversation with Ginny and she wouldn't let George in it, Harry laughed at his bad luck and listened to the friendly conversation… Ginny clearly liked her and he liked her too she was innocent and honest, humble and funny… It was only natural that George was in love…

After dinner Molly spoke… by that time the only ones who remained were the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Audrey, Fleur and Tania…

"We'll be going this week to the Quidditch World Cup, so all of you can stay here for the time being…" she said and turned to Tania. "Do you have a problem with that, dear?" she asked.

"No! Not at all… I'll just have to tell Oliver and he'll probably give me the week…" she answered.

"Perfect… You can sleep in Ginny's room… she'll lend you some clothes…" she answered.

Tania paled with embarrassment and looked at the thin figure Ginny had… George must have noticed because he leant to her and whispered…

"I'll rather look at you wearing some of my clothes… would you?" she blushed, smiled and nodded.

**Hope you liked it :)**


	8. Quidditch World Cup

**Disclaimer, obviously, applied...**

**hope you like it... :)**

**8**

**Quidditch World Cup**

"So… what's Quidditch?" Tania asked. She was in George's room picking out something to wear for the night.

George was sitting on the edge of his bed watching her closely while she rummaged through his closet, he just kept wondering how was it that he was there still not doing something about being with his girlfriend alone, in his bedroom…

The he heard whispers out on the hall and remembered he had Hermione, Fleur, Ginny and his mother outside, waiting to catch him doing something inappropriate… he sighed.

"George…" she called out.

"Yeah… Quidditch… it's a magic sport…" he replied.

"I figured that much out… but what is it about?" she asked watching some other clothes.

"Uh… well it is played between two teams of seven players riding flying broomsticks, using four balls and six elevated ring-shaped goals, mostly…" he answered as best as he could.

"Flying broomsticks?" she turned around to watch him surprised.

"Yeah… like the ones on the store… remember them?" he reminded her.

"Yeah!" she replied. "I wish I could ride one…" she mumbled softly.

"I'll take you some other day…" he said with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked feeling ashamed.

"Yeah… why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Because I'm all troubles… I puked today…" she said blushing.

"That's okay…" he laughed it off and lied down on the bed while she picked the clothes…

He heard her humming a soft tune and closed his eyes, his thoughts flying away on the last Quidditch World Cup he had gone to, and remembered he and Fred annoying the shit out of Ron because they were mocking Viktor Krum…

Those were good times…

"So what do you think?" she asked in a low voice.

George supported himself on his elbows to look at what she was referring to, and saw her wearing a red Gryffindor shirt and yellow boxers… What the _bloody_ hell?

"Did you… Did you change your clothes just now?" he asked and she nodded unsurely. "Just now? While I was lying down?" he asked again and she nodded again. "You mean you took off your clothes here, in this very bedroom, and changed into those?" he asked and she crossed her arms tiredly. "While I was stupidly daydreaming?" he asked and she nodded while inspecting her nails. "I cannot believe it! That's my luck!" he yelled skeptically.

"You are a pervert…" she laughed.

"No I'm not! I am a perfectly healthy man! A man that just lost the chance of his life because he was stupidly lying down on his bed!" he kept saying angrily.

"George! You are unbelievable…" she said walking up to him and sitting beside him on bed. "So, you did not answer my question… How do I look?" she asked again.

"Like a Gryffindor goddess of sorts… I mean to say that… Professor McGonagall would be proud to know your underwear reflects your loyalty to her house…" he finished staring at her bared legs. "Aren't you cold?" he asked.

"Not really… this room is really warm…" she said.

"Yeah… that could be attributed to the fact that I am here… but unfortunately I won't be in Ginny's… so… you should wear a sweater over that…" he said and took a sweater that was on his bed, the one he normally used to sleep… "But this one probably stinks…" he said ashamedly.

"No! It's quite okay!" she said snatching the sweater from his hands and putting it over her head quickly, she let the hood cover her face while she marveled at the smell that was George's…

"You are the pervert!" he quipped and smirked when she blushed.

"Good night, George…" she said standing then bending to peck his lips and ran for the door, she knocked all four women down and blushed furiously…

George smiled upon hearing the ruckus outside.

The very next day they traveled to the old _portkey_ and got to the right place, they had the same tent, and Tania was amazed at the magic it used to be unbelievingly big on the inside…

She watched all the objects they had, and the things that were on sale everything was amazing and she wanted a bit of everything, she walked around with George and Charlie, she found the older one to be really nice, just like George… he liked to joke and talked a lot about dragons and magical creatures, she wanted to absorb all she could…

While she enjoyed Hermione's and Fleur's company she liked Ginny a lot, mostly because Ginny liked to share little secrets about George, she seemed to know everything about him and Tania longed to know more about him…

And so the night of the final game arrived, she was wearing the clothes she brought when she went to the _muggle _world to tell Oliver…

Some jeans, sneakers and an old red t-shirt… George regarded her with a look and Charlie nodded his head in agreement…

"You are not wearing red tonight!" he said and grabbed an old green and white t-shirt of his and handed it to her. "You are cheering for Ireland tonight, just as we all should do…" he solemnly said.

She laughed and grabbed the shirt.

Charlie and George seemed happy when they said that… she figured that Fred was an Ireland's fan too…

And so they headed to the game.

Ginny was cheering on Ireland with Ron but Harry was on one end cheering for the Bulgarians who, once again, stood in front of Ireland as so many years ago…

Ginny caught glimpses of George explaining Tania the game and telling her the names of the Irish players, she gaped at every one of them and cheered happily…

"He looks so happy…" she said.

Hermione who was wearing a green and white scarf smiled...

"Yeah… I think he just needed something that wouldn't remind him of Fred at all… she's really nice and I cannot believe she caught us eavesdropping 3 days ago…" she mumbled.

"You love to eavesdrop, Hermione…" Harry said as a matter of fact…

"Yeah, you too Ginny, you and mom just have a lot of free time…" Ron rolled his eyes…

"I was just curious… you know… seeing how George was so closed, so trapped inside his mind… How come a mere _muggle_ dragged him out of the hole?"

"Yeah… well… he loves her… at least that's what he told Hagrid…" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah! That was funny!" Hermione interjected.

"I think neither of them knew it until that night… she seemed as surprised as we were…" Ginny said.

"Well… maybe she's one of those girls…" Ron mumbled and Ginny and Hermione turned to look at him curiously.

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked confused, Harry turned to look at him curiously too.

"You know… the kind of girl who cannot say she loves anyone… that kind…" he murmured.

"Well… now that you say it… she did look uncomfortable when he took her hand… but that can also mean that she doesn't enjoy public affection…" Hermione rolled her eyes when she caught herself thinking like Ron.

"Well… it could be that, but then that'd be a shame…" he said again and the three turned to look at him.

"Cut the cryptic messages and be normal for once!" Ginny yelled and Harry laughed.

"Just saying, Ginny!" Ron defended himself. "I think that you girls like someone to count on and fluffy things like that… which we; men, can give you… but we like someone who we can show around… you know, someone we call our own…" he said.

"That's so like you, Ronald…" Hermione mumbled annoyed.

"Of course it's different from couple to couple… I mean look at us… Hermione doesn't enjoy showing me around and she definitely doesn't need me supporting her… while I do enjoy when people see me on the street with her and she helps me a lot…" he said and Hermione smiled happily at him…

"Again… that's so like you, Ronald…" she told him and he smiled.

"So… what about Harry and me?" Ginny asked haughtily.

"Well…" Ron said looking at his little sister. "I think you support him… and Harry… well… he… blimey, Harry… what do you do for her?" he asked and Ginny and Harry gaped at him.

"Ron, you are supposed to help me here!" Harry half yelled.

"Yeah well… you can always say that she enjoys snogging with you…" Ron said and turned to the game.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her older brother… Harry couldn't help but laugh…

"Shut it, Harry! Is not funny!" she turned to the game with an annoyed expression.

In the end the Irish were victorious and George and Charlie hugged each other almost on the verge of crying; Ginny and Hermione simply smiled and Harry had to groan in frustration…

They were in the tent now; Charlie and George talking about the game and Ron agreeing form time to time…

"I cannot believe I lost!" Harry complained.

"Yeah, well it was bound to happen…" Ron quipped happily.

"Ronald, if I'm not mistaken just 4 years ago you were oh so happily cheering on the Bulgarians…" Hermione replied, and Ginny nodded.

"Well… that's in the past, you know… you cannot go in life cheering for your enemy…" he mumbled.

"Enemy?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah! Enemy… Have you forgotten that Krum dated Hermione?" Ron asked blushing furiously.

"That's impossible to forget you idiot…" Ginny angrily said. "Nobody can forget that…" she smiled knowingly at Hermione. "What I did forget is that she is dating you now…" she smartly replied and Ron gawked at her.

"Oh, amazing you dated a Quidditch star?" Tania interjected happily.

George smiled and Charlie laughed. Hermione turned to her and forced a smile…

"Nothing to be jealous about. Trust me…" she whispered.

"Of course not! He is a brute…" Ron yelled.

"For Merlin's beard, Ronald… Look at yourself on a mirror, would you?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with wounded eyes.

"You are a brute too!" Charlie laughed.

Tania was laughing quietly next to Harry who kept snorting every now and then.

"Saying that would mean that I have bad taste in men!" Hermione stood angrily.

Everyone looked at her skeptically and she blushed.

"Duh!" Ginny snickered.

"You are my family Ginny!" Ronald yelled.

"I must not tell lies!" she laughed and turned to Harry and high fived him.

"I am wounded…" Hermione breathed.

"No, Hermione, you are blind…" George quipped.

She moaned feeling defeated and turned to Ron for some help…

"You're the one with the brains…" he shrugged feeling low.

Hermione snorted and started to laugh amusedly, Ron laughed too and then everyone in the tent was laughing…

She approached Ron and hugged him.

"So what if I have bad taste in men… You are my loveliest brute…" she said and Ginny laughed.

Suddenly Percy walked inside the tent with Audrey close to him and after them entered Bill and Fleur…

They stayed there for 2 more days enjoying themselves and having fun with each other… Tania lost track of time, every day she'd wake up to magic and she'd pray that she could stay there forever… it was like a beautiful dream…

On the third day George banged inside the women tent, not caring about being a gentleman… he saw all the bunk-beds aligned to a wall; obviously his mother and Fleur had their own tents…

He suppressed the urge to laugh upon seeing Hermione's hair, it almost seemed as if it grew at night, Ginny as usual was drooling on her pillow, Audrey was on her front and snoring; Percy would love that…

He kind of panicked when he saw Tania had a pillow over her head, she didn't seem to be breathing, he ran to her and pulled the pillow from her face… she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes…

"Uh… good morning…" he mumbled and blushed.

Tania stared at him for a while trying to remember where she was and with whom, she recognized George's face, but… What was he doing in the girls' bedroom?

"Good morning…" she whispered. "What are you doing here?" she asked sitting.

"I came to get you…" he mumbled checking the other girls to see if they were awake…

"Whatever for? What time is it?" she asked and George could already tell she wasn't a morning person.

"It's four o'clock… we are going for a ride…" he took her hand and pulled her…

She stood with her short hair all tousled and messy… she was wearing red pajama bottoms and the sweater he lend her 4 days ago…

"Be quiet…" he shushed her and led her out of the girls' room.

They stepped out oblivious to the other girls' smiles.

Still with eyes closed Hermione mumbled…

"That's romantic…"

Ginny and Audrey agreed and resumed sleeping…

Tania tied what she could of her hair with a band and put her sneakers, she felt ridiculous…

"God, I should've changed into something better…" she mumbled while George rummaged through his belongings.

"I already told you… I rather have you wearing my clothes…" he said and walked to her with his flying broomstick in hand.

"No…" she said upon seeing the item.

"Yes… I promised and this is the perfect time…" he said.

"George! I'm going to fall!" she stepped away. "I'm too heavy!"

"Don't be a crybaby and come on!" he demanded and she rose an eyebrow skeptically. "Sorry… come on it's going to be great!" he corrected himself over enthusiastically which made her laugh.

He positioned himself and she came behind him grasping him around the waist, he smiled and when he deemed her ready he kicked the ground and flew off…

"Oh my God, oh God, oh God!" she kept saying, her face crushed on Georges back, between his shoulder blades…

She could see the whole field full of tents and few people walking, the air was briskly and she loved the darkened sky… her hands flat against his taut abdomen and her chest pressed on his back…

George flew them around for a while until she could already see the hints of the breaking-dawn… the sky tinted with orange and red… the most beautiful view she'd ever seen…

All because of George, this was all thanks to him… she was so grateful for him…

"Thank you, George…" she whispered against his neck.

George blushed but stayed silent; he kept flying for a while more and then landed in front of the tent…

Breakfast was ready…

**How was that? :)**

**let me know...**


	9. The Weird Sisters' love song

**Here goes the nineth... Disclaimer applied...**

**Hope you like it... :)**

**9**

**The Weird Sisters' love song**

Three months after the Quidditch World Cup and Percy' and Audrey's wedding she was still fantasizing about the marvelous place, she longed to be there forever and ever… she just got herself a job and ditched Oliver's, he was sad but utterly happy for her, she'd go for lunch at his place every day anyway…

"So… Tania, darling… how long is it been?" he asked while drying a cup.

Tania was eating a cherry pie with a cup of tea.

"Hmm… nine months…" she replied, she knew what he meant.

"So… how are you two doing?" he asked again.

"Well…" she thought. "I haven't been able to see him much since I'm working now… though he goes at night at the flat and we have dinner together…" she replied.

"He goes at night at your place to eat?" he inquired and laughed. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" he mocked.

"You are a pervert… I am telling you the truth; I'm just scared to take the next step… what if… what if I'm not what he expects me to be?" she was really anxious.

"You kicked him out and make me happy, darling…" he said. "Look, George is a good man… but a man nonetheless… so… it means that even if you break up with him you are going to be able to find another shithead…" he replied.

"I am not breaking up with George…" she said.

"Of course you are not…" he sighed. "You seemed rather smart…" he mockingly said.

"I know he's… bored… I mean… he is a gentleman and I know he enjoys being with me and all… but I cannot help myself… whenever he steps on my boundaries I make it so obvious that I'm not ready…" she explained.

"Then that's just it… you have to wait until you feel ready… nothing good comes out when you rush things…" he mumbled.

"Thank you…" she smiled. "But I think I owe him…" she mumbled.

"Then knit a sweater! Cook a meal! Don't you dare to sleep with him!" he yelled.

She laughed, she really loved Oliver.

"I'll keep that in mind…" she stood from the stool and paid for her food. "I'll see you tomorrow Oliver… bye…" she said and walked out.

That night George _apparated_ on her living room, she was watching a movie on the television and she jumped out of her seat when he did that…

"You scared me!" she yelled.

George smiled and took a seat next to her, not taking his eyes off from the amazing object…

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the movie playing.

"That's Lion King…" she replied smiling happily.

"What's Lion King?" he asked again.

"My favorite movie ever…" and then the little lion and her friend started singing, George laughed hard upon that.

"I cannot understand what they are saying…" he said.

"Ah, sorry…" she said and with the remote control changed the audio.

"This is amazing…" he said.

They finished the movie and George refused to cry when the little lion lost his dad, it was so sad…

They had dinner and it was then when Tania saw the envelope he brought with him, she took it and saw its contents…

"What's this?" she asked taking out the LP out of the packet…

"That's the Weird Sisters' best album…" he answered. "Do you have a phonograph?" he asked as if it was nothing big.

"George it's been a long time since the last time we used phonographs… but I cannot believe I have my father's one… you are so lucky…" she said not believing her luck.

"What do you use now? Don't you hear music?" he asked skeptically.

"We do listen to music, on the computer, or music players… not phonographs anymore…" she laughed and stood to fetch the old phonograph.

She came out of her bedroom and helped him put the long play on it.

They sat comfortably on the loveseat and listened though the songs, she was reading the band information on the packet really interested, she found herself liking the tune and the singer he looked dangerous.

She utterly loved Do the Hippogriff… it made her laugh and George didn't understand why… This is the night was interesting she liked it very much…

"I cannot believe you have this kind of band there!" she exclaimed.

"Well… what do you have here?" he asked…

"Oh, don't be cocky, George, we have lots and lots of bands and rhythms, varieties, and kinds… though I like this one, most of all because I'm into hard rock…" she said.

George was going to argue some more, but suddenly he heard the next song entry and he just stood haughtily and did a reverence in front of her extending a hand…

"Shall we dance?" she heard the soft tune and took his hand standing as elegantly as she could with her pajama bottoms.

_**And dance your final dance**__**  
><strong>__**this is your final chance**__**  
><strong>__**to hold the one you**__**love**__**  
>y<strong>__**ou know you've waited long enough…**_

They stood close to one another, she was blushing madly and repressed the urge to laugh, George was smiling and the tip of his ear was red…

"You ought to promise you won't tell Charlie I did this…" he whispered holding her waist and bringing her closer to his body.

"I promise…" she mumbled putting her hand on his shoulder and letting him take her other one.

_**So, believe**_**  
><strong>_**that**__**magic**__**works**_**  
><strong>_**don't be afraid**_**  
><strong>_**of being**__**hurt**_**  
>d<strong>_**on't let this magic**__**die**_**  
><strong>_**the answer's there**_**  
>o<strong>_**h, just look in her eyes**_

He moved them slowly around the living room, he kept his eyes on hers and they both were suppressing the urge to laugh. She loved the song already, the lyrics and all it was just really encouraging… George kept smirking as if he was too embarrassed but wouldn't have it any other way…

_**And make your final move**_**  
><strong>_**don't be scared, she wants you to**_**  
><strong>_**y**__**eah, it's hard, you must be brave**_**  
><strong>_**d**__**on't let this moment slip away**_

He made her spin lightly and caught her waist again; really he knew professor McGonagall would be proud to know that her dancing lessons took great effect on him…

She let her head rest on the crook of his neck and immediately heard his clearing of throat, he widened his eyes, he was sure his face was as red as a tomato, he moved his hand to the small of her back and when she didn't move he smiled…

_**Now, believe  
>that magic works<strong>__**  
>d<strong>__**on't be afraid**__**  
>a<strong>__**fraid of being hurt**__**  
>d<strong>__**on't let this magic die**__**  
>t<strong>__**he answer's there**__**  
>y<strong>__**eah, just look in her eyes**_

She closed her eyes and let the music fill her ears and the soft beating of George's heart, the warmth she felt being so close to him, the way he was holding her, she longed for so much more, and then like a ton of bricks falling on her head she knew she wouldn't deny him anything he'd ask from her… she wouldn't deny herself either…

She looked up and her eyes trapped his and they stopped dancing the music still playing…

_**And don't believe that magic can die…**__**  
><strong>__**No, no, no, this magic can't die**_

He lowered his face slowly and was amazed when she closed her eyes, this moment was so corny, he knew, but he couldn't care, he now understood why it was like this in stories, it just felt right as if everything could be perfect for the rest of their lives… just that…

He kissed her lips…

_**So dance your final dance  
>because this is your final chance<strong>_

She felt herself losing on his kiss, she was letting herself go, he could've killed her then that she bet she wouldn't have felt pain at all; she was so relaxed she barely felt his hands going up and down her back…

George was losing himself too, he was mesmerized by the kiss, and she was hugging him around his shoulders and running her fingers on the back of his head, grasping his hair and neck…

He cursed he was wearing his jacket for he was burning, he felt hot on the verge of exploding, and gasped when he felt her chest being pressed to his own more strongly now…

Not only his heart was beating frantically now, but his breath was ragged and so was hers, but she didn't seem to mind, he slowed down and distanced himself from her form, opening his eyes slowly and watching her own lazily closed ones…

Her lips swollen and cheeks burning red, her hair a bit tousled and she was standing on her tiptoes pressing herself against him…

"Why did you stop?" she whispered eyes still closed. He smiled and contemplated her.

"The song's already over…" he replied.

"I'm not referring to the dance…" she opened her eyes and he was stunned to see the bright green color they had.

"Oh…" he mockingly said. "It seemed to me that you needed some air… you know… you need to breathe…" he jokingly said.

"Yeah… it'd be a beautiful way to die, you know? From loss of air from a kiss?" she said and he frowned.

"You are indeed bitter! Talking about dying when I just kissed you…" he mocked.

"Yeah… sorry…" she smiled and detached herself from him, missing his warmth...

"What's the name of the song?" she asked turning to the packet of the LP on her loveseat, she grabbed it and searched for the song on it…

"Magic works…" he mumbled and stepped closer to her putting his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder…

She found the lyrics and read them once again while smiling…

"Can I keep this?" she asked referring to the LP…

"It's yours…" he mumbled and turned to kiss her on her neck and going up to her ear.

She closed her eyes and let his arms surround her more firmly; his nose tickling her behind her ear… today was a day to remember…

He kept nipping at her neck and when she didn't pull away he decided another approach, going down her neck, kissing here and there he got to her shoulder, he pushed away the soft material of her shirt and laid a kiss there… he felt her shudder and smiled against her skin…

"I should probably go now…" he whispered hoarsely on her shoulder, she lowered her head feeling dejected… maybe he didn't quite like her… "Before something happens…" he jokingly said and kissed the same spot again.

"Something like what?" she asked grasping his forearms in front of her keeping him there.

He was astounded by her courage; he made a note to himself to remember that she liked the Weird Sisters…

"Something like me… snogging you senseless…" he huskily replied.

"What if I approve you snogging me senseless…?" she turned in his embrace and looked up to his eyes.

He quieted for a second contemplating his options.

"I'd say I just became the Weird Sisters' bigger fan…" he jokingly said.

She laughed a bit and stood on her tiptoes again and threw her arms around George's neck and kissed him dearly…

So he couldn't complain he really was in heave right now, so brave she had become just after a round of Magic Works, he wasn't a big fan of romantic songs until today… he'd make sure to build a little shrine in his bedroom for the band…

But now that he was here with her he realized that it didn't matter how many times he had done this he wanted this to be much more special or something… for Merlin's beard she was wearing pajamas and he just had a big and spicy hot dog that was barking in his stomach right now… Oh, he really hated _muggle_ food right now…

Maybe if he did it fast they'd be over in fifteen minutes…

He put his hands on her hips and kept her close to him while they kissed and groaned when for the first time their tongues met…

She seemed to flinch and he thanked God, he pulled away from her and she grasped his shirt for dear life, she didn't want to stop there…

"Tania, Tania… Tania…" he tried between lovely kisses… she abruptly stopped.

"Oh God, George just go!" she half yelled and stepped away from him.

He was utterly shocked, he watched her walk away to the kitchen and followed her not daring to speak a word.

She stopped in front of the sink and filled a glass with water and drank from it in big gulps.

He found himself being annoyed by her ignoring him, he loved to have her full attention and now she was just pretending he wasn't there…

"I am sorry, but what is your problem?" he asked as politely as he could.

She didn't turn…

"Just go… I don't want to talk to you right now…" she whispered and lowered the glass.

"What's wrong Tania? Just a second ago you were so eager… And now you are acting… off…" he mumbled.

"Oh God… Really, George?" she turned and he saw her glistening eyes.

Oh God, he really hoped she was not going to cry…

"Just leave… its perfectly fine…" she said dismissingly.

"Tania… did I do something wrong?" he asked confusedly. "I'm sorry if I went too far… I thought… I mean you seemed… I just… Just don't…" he didn't know what to say first.

"George… I cannot do this right now… so please… just go…" she pleaded as confident as she could be after being rejected…

He took a step back utterly confused and then _disapparated_ from her kitchen, leaving her alone and disappointed…

She didn't know what she expected him to do…

**Problems in paradise... **

**let me know what you think :)**


	10. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Chapter 10, disclaimer applied...**

**Hopefully it is good...**

**:)**

**10**

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

Three days went by, he spent his day mostly locked in his bedroom thinking about what happened and how to solve it… but no matter how much he thought of it he didn't know what he had done wrong… He needed to ask someone… Charlie…

He was just lucky Charlie was still here, he said he wanted to stay for a year and so far he was keeping the promise…

Downstairs in the kitchen Molly was cooking dinner Ginny was on the table reading a book and Charlie was filling some forms for work, he needed owl them tomorrow morning…

"Mom, should I call George?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Not necessary dear, he said he was not hungry…" she murmured dejectedly.

"Rubbish… Go call him Ginny…" Charlie mumbled not raising his eyes from the paper…

"Right away…" she smiled and run up the stairs.

She opened the door and saw him resting on his bed his eyes on the ceiling…

"Dinner's ready…" she quipped happily…

"I already told mom I'm not hungry…" he murmured.

"Charlie told me to call you… so you better go down now…" she crossed her arms on her chest and looked down at him.

George closed his eyes… he didn't like to deal with Charlie…

"Right… I'm coming…" he stood and walked to the door, Ginny smiled.

When reached the dining room his father was already there, Ron and Charlie chatting about Quidditch, his mother serving the last dishes, Ginny pulled him to sit between her and Charlie…

"George, what's up with you lately?" asked Ron curiously, he noticed that George kept himself locked in the bedroom…

"Nothing… just a bit tired…" he lied… Charlie saw through his lie and after dinner he indicated George to stay behind so they could talk…

George rested on his chair and waited, his father soon announces his going to bed and Ron did the same, at last his mother kissed his forehead and wished them a good night…

"What are you still doing here, Ginny?" Charlie asked the little girl next to George.

"I want to be here… you got a problem with that?" she dared him

Charlie and George sighed defeated…

"Go upstairs now… if you don't I'll show Harry the pictures from your sixth birthday…" Charlie said and Ginny paled.

"I hate you Charlie Weasley…" she mumbled while heading for the door.

George smiled at the retreating form of his sister and then turned to Charlie…

"What's going on?" Charlie asked while sipping at his never ending beer…

"I think I blew it…" George mumbled…

"Why?" he asked.

"I think I went too far… or… I don't know… I actually don't understand what my mistake was…" he mumbled pulling at his hair.

"Did you ask her?" Charlie inquired.

"Yeah, but she was so mad she didn't answer me…"

"What exactly happened?" Charlie asked and waited.

"I'll sum it up… we were… snogging and… well… I thought we were going a bit too fast…" George mumbled and blushed upon seeing his older brother's widened eyes.

"You thought you were going too fast? You? Not her?" Charlie asked skeptically.

"Oh well… I just kind of remembered my nightstands and I realized I didn't want to say bye the next morning… I don't want to say bye to her…" George murmured.

"You don't have to! You are an idiot! She was practically begging you to take her! Seriously, George, are we related at all?" Charlie laughed.

"The point is that I pulled away from her and then… she exploded… she was so mad at me and…" he stopped when realization hit him…

"She thought you were rejecting her…" Charlie said knowing his brother already knew it…

"Blimey…" he mumbled.

"Yeah… look Georgie… I don't know her that much, but anyone with eyes can tell she kind of lacks self-esteem… and you pulling away from her advances; was probably a big blow…" Charlie explained.

George nodded, now he understood his mistake… the problem now was how to solve it? What did she want? He had no problem lying down and letting her have her way with him, but… she probably would say no…

"Thanks, Charlie…" George said standing and heading for his bedroom.

He finished his beer thinking about his younger brother and a few sencods later he frowned, he sighed tiredly closing his eyes and harshly mumbled…

"I am going to show Harry those pictures, Ginevra Weasley…"

Ginny appeared on the door entry with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting at his older brother, Charlie ignored her he put his jar on the sink and headed for the door, she was standing there pouting at him with her big brown eyes just like Molly's.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard! This was the reason I left for Rumania years ago… you and mom are insufferable!" he mumbled. She kept pouting.

They shared the look for a moment and then he spoke again.

"Yeah, yeah… come here…" he said and she jumped in his arms hugging him happily.

"Carry me to my bedroom, Charles!" she mumbled and he did just that.

A few more days passed and soon it was Sunday, he was pacing on his bedroom thinking of the best way to deal with the problem at hand… Tania…

So without thinking about it; he _disapparated_ from his bedroom…

Tania was rearranging her flat; she was into a deep cleaning, when she jumped out of her skin upon George appearing in the middle of her living room…

"Jesus Christ! George! You want to kill me from a heart attack!" she yelled like so many times before, he thought she might have already forgotten she was mad at him…

"I am sorry, I just needed to talk to you…" he mumbled leaning on the couch that was in front of him separating him from her.

She regarded him with a look of pain and guilt and turned to the books she was reorganizing on the shelf.

"I am kind of busy as you might already know…" she said not looking at him.

There was silence…

"You misunderstood me… I was not rejecting you…" he said abruptly making her turn to look him in the eyes.

"Whatever you are talking about…" she stubbornly replied.

"Tania… I just wanted to take my time with you… you know making things right… but okay! Whatever! If you want me to jump on you I'll gladly do it…" he stepped around the couch with a crazed look in his eyes.

Oh, God, Oliver was right! Redheads were mad men!

"George…" she mumbled stepping back from him. "What's gotten into you?" she asked almost offended…

He was at arm's length and was uncomfortable as if not knowing what to do next, she grabbed her broom and put it between them as if shielding her from him, George frowned almost offended.

"Are you… Are you afraid of me?" he asked dramatically.

"Right now, yeah! You just appeared here and… and, and…" she couldn't finish…

"Tania… I cannot believe it…" he breathed out wounded. "I wouldn't do anything to harm you! You should know better!" he backed away and plopped himself down on the loveseat.

"George you just scared me and… well… since the last time… I don't know… I mean you just left and…" she couldn't finish.

"I just left? You asked me to leave!" he yelled from the couch.

"Well yes… but I thought you'd stay… but… I am sorry I overreacted…" she mumbled ashamedly.

He widened his eyes and quieted to let her speak.

"It was the first time I was feeling so… uh… well it was the first time and I thought you were growing bored of me because I wasn't ready for the next step, so I tried to… you know… reward you or something… I thought I owed you that much…" she mumbled.

Silence settled on them like a heavy rain…

"You don't owe me anything… you don't… I don't want you to do something just because you think you must… because you _owe_ me…" he buried his face on his hands.

"I wanted to do it…" she murmured and George had to strain to hear it. He gave her a bewildered look. She blushed. "I did it because I wanted to… but when you pulled from me I thought that you were not enjoying it… I felt stupid and ashamed, that's why I asked you to leave…" she explained, he already knew it… but knowing she wanted to do it for her too… that was amazing…

"Oh…" was all he could say.

"Yeah… oh…" she sighed.

"What can I do for you to forgive me?" he asked, Charlie told him that girls liked that, to be asked what they wanted make them feel like real queens…

"George you did nothing wrong!" she laughed.

"Yeah… well the moment is really awkward…" he mumbled and she had to agree.

"Well if it makes it less awkward I'd like to ask something from you…" she mischievously said.

George grinned, he was ready for it, he was ready to fulfill her every wish, he'd go as far as she wanted him to go… he'd do anything she asked him to, and he was prepared for everything. He felt brave… He…

"Take me to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…" she asked slyly.

George's grin disappeared…

"What?" he asked.

"Take me to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…" she repeated and saw his astounded look…

"You want me to… okay… so let me get this straight… I'm not getting lucky today?" he asked seriously and she smiled she missed him already; he had the power to make her feel good… good about herself…

"I think you are lucky enough that I forgave you…" she mumbled shyly, she didn't want to seem haughty…

George smiled.

"You should change your clothes… Hogsmeade is freezing…" he said and she was grateful he didn't ignore her request this time…

After a few minutes she was changed into something more appropriate, wearing jeans, boots, a jersey and a beanie…

"Here…" he said extending his arm, she sighed heavily and took his arm.

George smiled and _disapparated_ them from her living room.

It was indeed cold, she was glad she was wearing boots and a beanie, George seemed nervous and was rigid... She looked up warily feeling dizzy and fuzzy on the inside; she swallowed and saw the shop in front of her…

The bricks were painted with a light bluish color and wooden details, all in all she loved the outside, there was a giant head that resembled George's, a huge arm holding a hat, right now it was motionless but she got the feeling that it probably moved up and down hiding the bunny on the huge head…

It was a corner, four story building, she couldn't see through the windows, they were full of dust and marred…

She smiled and her eyes reflected the awe she felt at the amazing building, but she also noticed that the street was kind of dark, as if void of happiness; she got the feeling that this shop used to be the best one around here…

She took a few steps and then turned to George and saw him looking at the door with hazed eyes, as if remembering something…

"George… let's go…" she said taking his hand… he looked down at her and nodded.

He advanced towards the door and looked for the hidden key on the frame; he smiled bitterly when he found it…

He opened it slowly and a creak was heard, he stood out in the cold while she entered the place… it was dark and cold… she held his hand tightly and pulled him in with her, then closed the door behind them…

It was a huge place full of objects, toys, candies, potions, jokes, boxes, cages with weird things in them and papers… She could see the spiral stairs leading to the other two floors and wondered what was on the fourth…

The whole place was covered by a thick layer of dust and the deflated balloons were a sad scene… like the place was dead… it gave her the same feeling she got from George when she met him… it was plain sad…

Countless shelves with objects she had never seen… everything was frozen in time… way before the war… waiting to be alive again… to start running once more…

She ventured around the shelves knowing that George was going through a difficult time… she was starting to think that maybe this was not the brightest idea… she bumped into a pile of boxes and froze when they fell, they were full of glass beads, that luckily didn't break… she grabbed one and saw a frozen lake and on it there were two little figures skating, every now and then they'd wave their hands at her and she found herself waving at them…

"Are you alright?" he asked with a worried look.

"George! Look what I found!" she said holding the glass bead high for him to see, she was kneeling on the wooden floor.

"Ah, those…" he smiled and kneeled beside her.

"These are amazing!" she exclaimed grabbing another in which there was a few forms in broomsticks flying around a castle…

"Fred wanted to sell them on the next Christmas, but we didn't get the chance…" he said holding one with a miniature Hogwarts and a mist moving around it.

"Let's sell them this Christmas… we are a few months from December we could clean the place and get it working again…" she happily quipped.

He put the glass bead down and looked away…

"This place is dead… it died with Fred…" he mumbled.

"George Gideon Weasley…" she turned to him and grasped his face. He cursed Ginny for telling her his second name… "You owe this much to Fred… and you know it… the least you can do is to carry on with his and your dream…" she said and George felt like a little kid. "You already know this much, you know he wouldn't want you to keep walking like a dead man…" he cursed Ginny again; she was sharing so much information with Tania he felt exposed. "I found you rather annoying…" she mumbled and turned giving him her back…

He widened his eyes and saw the way she was ignoring him again while putting her whole attention on stupid glass beads…

So what if she was right? What if he wanted to spend the rest of his life moping about Fred's death?

"_You are pathetic…"_

He froze when those words entered his mind, those were the same words Fred told him the night he lost his ear… even if the context is different he felt ashamed for thinking he didn't want to live again…

"I'm not doing this for free…" he leaned towards her and hugged from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and watching the glass beads…

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked smiling happily, she had him…

"It means that it will cost you…" he mumbled against her neck and she blushed.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I am offering you… a deal…"

**So? what do you think?**

**:)**


	11. Words i cannot say

**Here it is the eleventh...**

**Hope you enjoy it... :)**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**11**

**Words I cannot say…**

"What are you doing Georgie?" Ginny asked upon entering his bedroom and she was confused when she saw him over a stack of papers… reading and looking at some drawings…

"Research…" he answered and kept looking through papers… "Hey Gin, do you know where mom put Fred's boxes?" he suddenly asked and Ginny paled a bit.

"You could ask her, you know…" she said walking inside the bedroom and bending over to see what he was looking at…

Her eyes widened when she distinguished Fred's writing and drawings of some sort of invention for the shop… she looked up to her brother's eyes and saw the mischievous glint in them… Finally, George Weasley was back…

"George, are you planning on reopening the shop?" she asked with trembling voice she was so shocked and happy…

"Oh… well… I kind of made a deal with Tania… so yeah… she's going to help me clean the place and…" he looked up and saw her teary eyes. "…Ginny… don't cry…" he mumbled and crushed her to his chest.

She happily sobbed and the pulled away from him looking bewildered and out of breath she took his shirt's collar and spoke really slow…

"George… you… ought… to marry… her…" she said and smiled up at him.

"What the _bloody_ hell are you talking about?" he asked astounded and blushing.

"She saved you… oh, Merlin! I am so happy!" she quipped and bounced out the door, George could tell she was going to spread the word of him opening the shop again…

Of course he was happy for the shop, a bit nervous and all, but he was thinking about the deal he had with Tania… that was his sole motivation right now…

Tania, on the other hand, was almost frightened…

"You are such a klutz!" she exclaimed angrily, she was in her office biting her nails and thinking about what had happened…

"_I am offering you… a deal…" George mumbled in her ear…_

"_What kind of deal…?" she half asked slurring her words when she felt his hands sneaking around her._

"_One you cannot refuse…" he whispered again…_

"_Why?" she dumbly asked._

"_Because if you do I won't reopen the shop…" she thought about it, after all it wasn't her problem if he didn't reopen the shop, but she really wanted him to…_

"_State your conditions…" she tried to sober up, but his hands were on her hips and his lips kissing her jaw…_

"_You'll spend a night with me…" he said and felt her flinch, but kept her in place…_

_Of course she wanted to, but she was scared of the consequences, she was afraid she'd disappoint him or that he'd left her the next morning…_

"_If I say no…" she trailed…_

"_Then there's no shop…" he simply said on her ear._

"_George… you are being unfair…" she said sighing loudly._

"_No I'm not… If I remember correctly; you were dying to spend the night with me a week ago…" he said smartly and she blushed._

"_Yeah… but…" she didn't know what to say, she actually wanted to spend the night with him… "Okay… deal…" she muttered and gasped when he pulled her so she was against his right leg, he kissed her tenderly and left her gasping for air…_

"I cannot believe you agreed to that!" she reprimanded herself. "God! Oliver's going to kill me!" she mumbled.

So she decided to avoid Oliver's…

The days that followed she helped him clean the shop, Ginny offered her help and so did Harry, Hermione and Ron, they enjoyed cleaning the place while George spent more of his time at home revising the old drawings thinking of which should be the next one…

At night she'd come to The Burrow and have dinner with the Weasley's, everyone was giving her smiles and kind looks and she didn't understood too well what was it about…

On the day of her tenth month anniversary George apparated in her living room like many times before…

She came around the door of her bedroom, not scared anymore of him _apparating_ there… she had her hands on her hips and puffed chest, looking slightly haughty…

"Where are we spending the night? I need to know if it's cold so I can wear something appropriately…" she said and George raised his eyebrows in pure amusement as he walked to the sofa.

"It's cold…" he said resting his arms on the back of the sofa. "But you shouldn't worry, since you are spending the night with me… I'll keep you warm…" he winked at her and she blushed and scoffed.

Ha wanted to laugh out loud he was enjoying this so much he was barely thinking of what could happen tonight, he just wanted to push her until she accepted she wanted him…

After a few minutes she came out of the room wearing a heavy gray coat, with lots of buttons, a black scarf and beanie, wearing thick jeans and boots… he got the message… he was to stay away from her…

"Ready?" he asked standing and extending his arm.

She was wearing so many clothes she walked stiffly to him, she was clearly pissed and had a blush on her cheeks, and she took his hand and _disapparated_ from there.

They were on a hill a few miles away from the burrow, there was a huge oak tree there and the air was chilling, she was glad she was wearing so many clothes…

The sky was darkened with a bunch of stars shining down on them… a lot of fireflies floating around the tree over the grass…

It was a magnificent view…

"What are we doing here? Are we spending the night here? In the middle of nowhere?" she asked noticing the puffs of hot air coming from her mouth.

"Don't worry… there's a secret… passage… around here…" he mumbled walking around the tree's trunk… he sighed boringly and took out his wand… "_Lumos!_" he said and a little blue light came out of the wand's tip. "Brilliant Georgie… you remembered the spell…" he mumbled stupidly.

Tania was giggling and waiting for him to find the secret passage… she wasn't surprised; Ginny had told her about Fred's and George's escapades through holes and passages in the castle…

"Aha!" he exclaimed… "Come over Tania, darling…" he mocked with proud and she walked stiffly to him.

She eyed the hole on the trunk and paled when she saw some bugs coming out from it…

"George… I'm not going in…" she stated.

George looked at the hole and then to her and didn't understand why…

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"George I am not only claustrophobic but I hate bugs, and sure enough there'll be spiders in there, and I despise spiders…" she said pointing childishly to the tree.

"You sound just like Ron… come on…" he took her hand and tried to pull her but she refused.

"I am not going in!" she was laughing nervously.

"You are contradictory…" he smiled. "Listen here… We can do this the easy way or the difficult way… it's up to you…" he stated.

"Yeah, I am not going in!" she laughed.

"Tania… this is part of the deal…" he said seriously.

"No, it's not! You never mentioned us going through a secret passage of sorts!" she said while laughing she was scared of going in. "Let's _apparate_ there…" she smartly said.

George snorted amusedly.

"We cannot… the place is void of magic…" he said with a warm smile on his face…

"Then let's go somewhere else…" she said feeling anxious.

"I planned this night, Tania… really, you'll love the place… you just close your eyes and I'll guide you through the secret passage…" he mumbled dejectedly.

She heard the tone of his voice and realized she was making it difficult for both of them… she wanted to please him… and this was her first chance…

She sighed and took his hand…

"Guide me…" she said.

He wanted to scream of joy…

"You either love me or are just very horny…" he joked.

"Shut up!" she mumbled with her eyes closed and blushing madly.

They descended inside the trunk, she could hear the noises of little animal walking around and the moist smell of the inside…

It was a narrow passage, she was afraid to trip over given she had her eyes closed, but was amazed that so far she was walking steadily, something grazed her hand and she yelped to the opposite side…

"Ah! Oh my God!" she yelled when she opened her eyes and saw the moving walls full of bugs… "George!" she threw herself at his back, he was laughing mirthlessly…

"Relax! We are almost there…" he mumbled she was trying to get on his back, she was so scared of the bugs that she was not thinking of what she was doing.

"Oh God… Oh my God… I cannot breathe…" she said while suffocating him with her arms around his neck.

He bent a little and put his hands under her thighs…

"Oh God! What's that?" she yelled when she felt his hands.

"That's me… relax… I'll carry you…" he said trying to get her other leg.

"No! No! No! George let me go!" she yelled trying to pull away from him.

"It's okay…" he mumbled still suppressing his laughter.

"No it's not okay! Let go of my leg you bloody pervert!" she yelled and smacked his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he turned with his illuminated wand.

She was breathing raggedly and he could see the water in her eyes ready to come out… he cursed inwardly…

"I cannot go on…" she mumbled fidgeting while looking around…

"Yes you can and you will… I'll carry you…" he said kindly.

"George I am too heavy…" she bitterly stated.

"Tania… Can you see this?" he asked flexing his muscles and she laughed, he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

"Just this time… but don't say I did not warn you!" she mumbled and he turned around.

She climbed on his back and let him put his hands under her thighs, he stood tall and she dipped her head on his shoulder…

"Am I too heavy?" she whispered on his ear ashamedly.

"Yes… I don't think I can take you there…" he said, she could hear the strain in his voice…

"Put me down you big idiot…" she smacked his head… "You're not getting lucky tonight!" she laughed.

"I'm kidding, Tania… Hold on tight…" he said and kept walking.

They walked for a few minutes and suddenly Tania felt a wave of something go through her and she gasped…

"What was that?" she whispered in his ear…

"We are almost there…" he said and kept walking.

Few seconds later he put her down and pushed against a trapdoor above them while she held the wand and looked around for more bugs…

The trapdoor opened and he smiled proudly and winked at her, she rolled her eyes and smiled, he helped her out and she sighed upon seeing where they were…

It was a cliff in the middle of… nowhere… and the view was beautiful, the blackened sea reflecting the moon and stars, a little cottage a few feet from them and a faint glow coming out from the window, probably a fire…

"Oh my God…" she breathed out.

"Are you hungry?" he asked walking to the cottage.

She smiled following him into the warm place.

It was just a room with a fireplace against a wall, a sink and a little kitchenette against the other, a little tea table, some cushions, another door that hopefully was the bathroom and a cozy atmosphere…

George waited, when she felt the warmth coming from the fire she disposed of the gray coat he was wearing, the scarf and the beanie, he smiled.

"This is so beautiful…" she said sitting in front of the fire.

"Sure it is…" he mumbled disposing of his beanie and jacket…

He walked to a little shelf under the sink and grabbed a bottle she failed to recognize…

"What's that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Firewhisky…" he replied and saw her smile.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" she crossed her arms and looked offended.

"Yeah… is it going to work?" he jokingly asked.

"I don't know… I am a tough drinker!" she replied smiling mischievously. George's eyes glinted.

"This is going to be interesting…" he said pouring two glasses with the red liquid.

They ate and drank for an hour or so, George kept distracting her and she soon was as comfortable as if she was in her own flat, he watched her drink a fourth glass and took that as a cue… they were next to each other talking about childhood memories and such…

"So… he yelled I was ugly… he said none would ever fall in love with me…" she was telling him the story of her first love… she smiled bitterly and seemed sad.

"Oh… well… I'll have to go and thank him… thanks to him you are here with me tonight… the bloody bastard doesn't know what he's lost…" he mumbled and looked her in the eyes.

The stared for a few second, she was blushing, probably the warmth of the fire, or the firewhisky, or both… he was waiting for her… he was going to make sure that she'd get her fun…

"Why aren't you kissing me?" she asked him curiously and blushing.

"Why aren't _you_ kissing me?" He asked her…

"I lack from initiative…" she laughed.

"I'm lacking it too…" he mumbled.

She smiled, she knew what he was waiting for… she wanted to laugh out loud, it was embarrassing and she was nervous… she regarded him with a funny look and leaned to him and pressed her lips to his…

He watched her tightly closed eyes, she was laughing he could tell… just like him she found the whole ordeal funny…

He could laugh but then… it'd end like any other night…Or he could kiss her seriously and see what happens…

He kissed her; she was surprised, but didn't pull away…

When he cupped her cheeks and deepened the kiss, she ran her hands up his neck to his unruly red hair and when his tongue toured her lower lip and gasped, he pushed her down onto the carpet and the cushions and started to kiss her more fervently…

His hands found their way to her hips and she moaned when she felt his cold hands on her stomach, she was abashed by his actions, but couldn't resist. He glided them up to her ribs and rounded them to her back…

She pulled his hair painfully, she needed to breathe…

Their breaths ragged and lips swollen, her eyes glinting with her emotions and the fire…

She felt his lower body came to rest on hers; she flexed her left leg when she felt his right one between her legs, he sighed and supported his upper body with his elbows, her chest pressed against him and her eyes trapped in his own…

George lowered his face and kissed her jaw, and moved to her ear, down her neck marveling and the ragged breaths she was taking in, her fists tight on his hair and eyes tightly closed…

His hands traveled down and she felt him fumbling to open her pants, she immediately opened her eyes and met his own, he was smiling down on her as if he knew she'd do that…

"Am I going too fast?" he asked stopping his advances on her jeans. She was just surprised, but she couldn't speak, and suddenly he seemed dejected… she rushed to talk...

"No… I just thought you'll start with my blouse…" she said while hooking her fingers on his shirt and pulling it over his head, he was surprised, but helped her nonetheless, she looked down his torso and blushed, he was well built, not like rock hard abs but he was well packed… over all she loved his chest, he had freckles there… and bits on his shoulders…

He pulled away from her and sat on his heels; she supported herself on her elbows, and watched him, his skin glowing with the fire… He was handsome…

She could see her leg disappearing between his legs and his hand came to rest on the knee of her flexed leg… she flinched, but reassured him with a smile, he smirked and leaned a bit over her, she didn't move and let his hands came to the first button of her blouse… he unbuttoned it while staring into her green eyes…

She pushed herself up and he straightened again her head barely came to his chin, she looked up at him and shivered when she didn't see a smirk, not a smile, nothing, just seriousness… He glided his hands over her shoulders and pushed the soft material of her blouse, she was exposed now… even with her bra she felt nude…

She casted her eyes down to his chest and gasped when she forced her face up to look at him with his hand…

He didn't say anything, just flexed his back and leaned to kiss her cheek, her jaw, down her neck to her shoulder… he pushed her down on the carpet again and kept kissing her skin, she moved her head to give him more access and he kissed her pulse, her throat and her collar bone, the top of her breasts and stopped before he could reach her bra…

He straightened again and glided his fingers down her sides to the hem of her jeans, she looked up and regarded him with a heated look… he got her… he smiled…

He opened her pants and unzipped them slowly… he hooked his fingers on the sides and pulled them… he groaned when she raised her hips to help him take them off…

He discarded the pants and ran his hands down her hips to her thighs and then up again, she was breathing raggedly. She blushed when his hands went to his pants and unbuckled them, she had to look somewhere else… she was so embarrassed but enjoying it too… she was contradictory… Oh God she should just take a look and return to the ceiling…

When she looked down she blushed madly; he was in all his naked glory… She gasped…

"Am I going too fast?" he asked while smirking…

"Yes… I mean no! I mean… I don't know, George… I just don't know…" she said and he got the message, she thought he didn't know, but he knew from the very first moment he kissed her… she babbled just like this…

"I know…" he leaned down on her. She was trembling; he caressed her head and laid a kiss on her forehead… "Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

"Do you think you can?" she asked and he frowned.

"Of course I can! I'm not some kind of beast…" he dramatically said faking hurt. "It's going to be painful, but I think I can…" he managed.

She smiled…

"Well… I don't think I want to…" she mumbled and smiled when his eyes saddened.

"You don't want me to go on?"

"I don't want you to stop…" she said laughing heartily.

"Blimey, Tania!" he laughed and kissed her between giggles.

She felt safe… I might just last a night or maybe be endless, but she felt safe right now… she knew she wanted him to…

"Are you sure about it?" he asked against the skin of her neck. While his hands tried to unclasp her bra.

"I am…" she moaned. "I… I… you know…" she said and he looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah… love you too…" he mumbled happily… He didn't care if she couldn't say a few words… he could do the talking for both of them.

**Let me know how was that?**

**:)**

**Thanks to: Luna for love and Lindsay!**


	12. Lullaby for the night

**Thanks for reading...**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**disclaimer applied...**

**12**

**Lullaby for the night**

Tania was awakened by soft noises… the first one she noticed was the slowly breathing in her ear, George's nose was there blowing the hairs of her neck. The second one was his heart beating against her back; the soft thumping was relaxing her. The third one the waves of the sea against the rocks…

She stayed in silence just marveling at what was transpiring… her eyes focused on the little window above the sink, the curtains floating with each breeze…

Then a little squeeze sent her to earth… she looked down and saw George's hand was on her left breast, groping her through the thin material of the blanket… she wanted to laugh but suppressed it…

She felt him stirring and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep…

"You awake?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Hmm…" she mumbled in response, ever so slowly she felt him take his hand away from her chest.

"You hungry?" he asked plopping on his elbows and whispering in her ear…

She turned in his arms and looked up to his incredibly warm brown eyes… she blushed and giggled…

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling down at her…

"I don't know… just this… I am happy…" she said while tracing patterns on his chest, she loved his chest…

He gently took her hand in his and kissed her palm, she blushed more deeply and sighed in contempt… he bent down and kissed her jaw and neck up to her ear then down to her shoulder…

Suddenly he stopped… They both stopped and gaped at each other… they heard a noise… George immediately stood and started to drag his underwear…

"George! Who's out there?" she whispered harshly while looking for her underwear.

"Here!" he said, she turned in time to catch her panties.

"Oh God this is so embarrassing…" she put her panties and grabbed her bra.

George put his pants on and walked to the window above the sink… he looked outside and saw what was making the noises…he sighed…

"Relax… it's just Lullaby…" he mumbled and turned in time to see her battling to close her jeans, barefooted and shirtless…

She turned and walked to him…

"Oh my God! George, is that a unicorn?" she yelled…

"Yeah, her name's Lullaby… Charlie named her…" he smiled she rushed to grab her blouse and half buttoned it, and then walked outside.

George followed her, he was shirtless and his hair was as messy as hers…

She stood in the middle of the place watching the silvery creature its lovely azure gaze and the glow it seemed to emit…

"This is unreal…" she muttered watching the animal

The horse turned a bit and his eyes seemed to glint when she saw George, Tania admired the creature walking to George and frowned when saw the clearly ignoring attitude…

"What's with it ignoring me?" Tania asked putting her hands on her hips, George laughed a bit upon seeing for it was funny indeed, the blouse revealed a lot of her cleavage and her hair moved with the wind making it messier…

"Unicorns are not fond of non-magical people… they prefer a wizard…that'd be me… besides she already knows me…" he said running his hands on the creature's back.

"Hmm…" she murmured stepping closer to the animal. "What's her name?" she asked deep in thought.

"Lullaby… Charlie named her Lullaby…" he repeated with a smile.

"Okay… Lullaby!" she exclaimed and walked to the front.

Lullaby seemed to notice her and got behind George clearly not pleased…

George laughed for few more minutes Tania tried to approach the creature to no avail, Lullaby clearly hated her…

"Whatever! It's official! Unicorns are not my favorite magical creature anymore!" she yelled and crossed her arms over her chest, she closed her eyes and peeked out of the corner of one just to see Lullaby licking off George's hand… she snapped… "Oh no! If you do not like me, you do not like George either!" Tania pulled George's hand away from Lullaby.

"Now, that's childish…" George muttered.

"I don't care!" she whispered harshly.

Charlie followed Lullaby to the small cottage she loved so much to come to, it was a small cottage he, Bill and Percy used to come to play, now he used to spent the night… and have some other meetings… Of course he shared it… since Bill was married and so did Percy he was going to lend it to George tomorrow night…

He approved of their relationship and he knew the kid was a responsible fellow… but surely he couldn't do it at home, not with so many ears and eyes… and in her home wouldn't have the desired effect…

He came around the old oak tree and out of the corner of his eye he saw the trapdoor unlocked, he heard arguing noises and when he looked up he saw George (shirtless), Tania (untidy) and Lullaby clearly uncomfortable.

George was the first to notice and when he turned he almost died upon seeing Charlie there…

"C-Charlie? What are you doing here?" he asked and Tania turned.

Charlie's eyes abandoned George and focused on Tania's half opened blouse, and her messy hair… he raised his eyebrows…

"Charlie!" George exclaimed stepping between him and Tania.

"I am here to feed Lullaby… she likes to come here at morning…" he said ignoring the way Tania peeked above George's shoulder.

"But you lent me the place!" George argued.

"I thought it was for tomorrow…" Charlie said.

"It clearly wasn't…" George mumbled angrily.

From behind him Tania walked out with her blouse properly closed and started a conversation with Charlie ignoring the blushing George.

"Charlie… can you make Lullaby like me?" she asked annoyed.

Charlie laughed and regarded her with a funny look… he laughed and George had to laugh too… she felt offended but laughed too…

…

"Snap out of it!" Oliver yelled at Tania, she was daydreaming on the bar of the cafeteria.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed while blushing…

"Ah, damn it! It's been a month since you started acting this way, all fluffy and daydreaming… so you better tell me what on earth is going on!" he whispered harshly on her face, she grimaced and flinched.

"Nothing happened I swear!" she whispered back.

"That's fishy…" he said squinting his eyes at her. "What happened, Tania, darling?" he asked leaning on the bar, she reclined away from him on her stool.

"Oliver… I just… well…" she was babbling.

Oliver seemed hurt and then bored, then he sighed and turned away from her…

"It's only normal… he loves you… that much is obvious… but let me ask you, darling… are you in love with him?" he asked not looking her in the eyes.

Tania paled and then stammered…

"O-of course, I d-do…" she mumbled.

"Why is it so hard for you to say it?" he asked squinting again.

She quieted and looked at his blue eyes…. He was right, it was hard for her to let it out, but she didn't understand why… she figured it must've been due to the fact she didn't truly believe in love… it was not a fairy thing… but she didn't believed in magic before… maybe… just maybe she could say the same from love someday…

She didn't believe in love before George…

That night she had a date with George again, he took her to the same oak tree and there she found Lullaby, she was eating carrots and apples from a basket, he took her hand and led her to the horse…

"George, she doesn't like me…" Tania said still thinking about her conversation with Oliver that afternoon…

"It's okay… come on…" he said and pulled her beside him…

Tania raised her hands and smiled when Lullaby didn't move from the place and actually raised her head to look at her with magical eyes, it was a beautiful creature…

"So you actually like me now? Hmm? You are such a clever girl, Lullaby…" she muttered. "How is this possible?" she asked George.

"Well… I had a long talk with her and explained how much you loved her kind… and she accepted…" he mumbled putting his arms around her waist, she stiffened…

He frowned, she hadn't flinched from him for a month now… since that lovely night and many others that followed…

"Is something wrong?" he asked seriously.

"Not at all… can we go for a walk with Lullaby?" she asked trying to distract him.

"Sure, Charlie lent her to me for the night… Unicorns are unbelievably fast… you'll enjoy this ride…" he mumbled.

"No, no, no… really, she won't like me anymore if you make her carry me…" she smiled and waved his proposal.

"Always that lame excuse…" he said and moved his hands to her waist, she gasped and blushed when he helped her on the horse and then he jumped behind her and grabbed the silvery mane…

Lullaby didn't seem affected by the weight put on her.

"Hey Lu… Take us for a little ride…" he muttered over Tania's shoulder and the horse seemed to agree…

Lullaby took off… Tania barely had time to gasp when she felt herself being pushed farther against George's chest her hair flying behind her and her eyes watering from the cold air, after all they were starting December, the white landscape around them seemed like a big white flash… the moon above them shining lovely and the stars glinting…

She wanted to believe that she could say the words… but she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud, after all not even in her head was she able to admit them…

"Slow down a bit, Lu! We are freezing!" George called and the horse whined and stopped.

She was panting and the steam from their breathings was proof enough of the quick step Lullaby had taken…

"It's so beautiful here…" she said remembering this was not her home, but George's, she'd have to return at some point…

George cleared his throat and rested his chin on her shoulder while admiring the fireflies on the snow… it was a marvelous view…

"You don't have to go… you know…" he muttered and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Yes I have to… I have work to do… people to meet… family to call… friends to tend…" she mumbled knowing well that her job wasn't what she expected, she didn't have to meet anybody else, her family was far away and her only friend was Oliver… "I have to go back to Oliver…" she muttered to herself.

"You keep talking about him in the most awkward moments…" he laughed. "He won't be mad at you not seeing you for a couple of weeks…" he said and she smiled smartly.

"No… he won't be mad at me… he'll be mad at you!" she laughed.

"Yeah… well…" he laughed. "I'm glad there are people willing to take care of you; your brother, Oliver… I bet your father…and well… your mother…" he finally said not so sure about the last one.

"Yes… she's just different… she cares in her own twisted way…" she mumbled.

"Well I didn't have the time to talk to her properly…" he said.

"I know… but it's better that way…" she mumbled and smiled unable to see the frown on George's face…

He didn't know what he was hoping to hear, but he expected something like; "I know… but there's plenty of time for you to talk to her…" or "I know, but don't worry you will someday…"

He held Lullaby's mane tighter and moved her around the snow, feeling slightly dejected, but he got to think about it too… What was he expecting…?

He knew what he was expecting… he wanted a vow… for her to say that she'd be there forever, because now he realized something, she was the one who dragged him out of his hole, so he needed her… he wanted her and for that he loved her… he had already admitted that many times before, on all those nights he had spent with her in the last month…

But she had never said the words… and it was partly his fault; telling her it was okay, telling her he knew what she wanted but couldn't say, maybe he was having illusions of her thinking those words, but it could be that she had never thought about them…

So much for having Lullaby for the night…

He was feeling dejected…

**Let me know what you think!**

**:)**


	13. Under pressure…

**I had to re-write this one like 4 times...**

**Hopefully it's good enough...**

**disclaimer applied...**

**:)**

**13**

**Under pressure…**

"You are what?" George asked, his eyes reflecting the battling emotions inside his head…

"Pregnant…" Tania repeated…

According to the doctor she was a month now, and they were 4 days away from Christmas, she felt it like a present… she was beyond happy, nervous and scared, but happier than ever before it was an incredible feeling knowing there was a life growing inside her…

Life was good now; George's shop was full with people, everyone rejoicing in the great reopening, the whole street was full of kids and teenagers looking for some kind of present or jokes… George smiled at them and was happy he had taken Tania's advice on reopening it… of course it wasn't for free, but it was a win-win situation…

Angelina and Luna were more than happy to help him there, Luna's tales about _nargles_ and some other weird things kept the kids' full attention and they kept asking George to bring _nargles, _George just smiled and turned to do something else.

She was pregnant with George's kid, they were going to be parents and surely enough they were not ready, but it couldn't be more thrilling…

"We need to tell your mom and dad… and mine too…" she said after a long pause in which George's eyes were glued to her belly.

"Yeah… yeah… we have to…" he mumbled.

"Since my family's coming for Christmas we probably should make a big dinner… and have them all to come…" she muttered.

"Okay have all the Weasley's and the Arce's here…" he mumbled.

"No, not here… too many people, maybe we should go to a restaurant…" she said.

"Okay a restaurant… that's good…" he said.

And so the 25th arrived after a cozy dinner last night at The Burrow everyone was in the mood for another outing, the Weasley's were surprised to know that they were going to meet Tania's family.

Molly had all her kids wearing their best clothes, and Tania gaped when she saw the big family approaching the restaurant; Fleur, Hermione, Audrey and Harry were with them… she turned to look back at her mom, her dad and brother… she was sweating.

After the introductions were made everyone started chatting animatedly, she was relieved… She was between George and her father, and then her mother next to Samuel, Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, Percy, Audrey and Charlie next to George.

Maria was gaping at the amount of redheads…

Dinner was good and it was when they ordered the dessert that George stood and announced she was pregnant with his baby… the thickness of the silence was making her gag…

Maria just stared wide eyed and George had the impression that she knew what he had just said… Sebastian was rapidly losing color… and Samuel was staring at his sister as if she grew a second head…

"Congratulations!" they all turned to the source of the voice, Ginny was smiling and Harry too… she was blushing and laughing…

"I am going to be an uncle?" Ron asked Hermione and she laughed and smiled up at George.

"Congratulations, George…" she said.

Bill and Fleur smiled up at him and congratulated him as well, Audrey smiled and Percy simply nodded in agreement, Charlie patted his back and smiled at him, Tania smiled and sighed in relief, she turned to Molly and Arthur and her own family, but they were only gaping at her… she frowned.

"I am going to be a grandpa…" Sebastian mumbled with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" she laughed.

"Oh well… congratulations, Tania…" Samuel said not really caring.

"We have to arrange a wedding!" Molly's voice echoed in her head and she almost fainted then and there.

George's knees gave away and he plopped down on his chair paling by the second, his hand found its way to Tania's knee and she put her shaking hand on his they both shared a frightened look.

"I don't think that's necessary…" said Maria, George widened his eyes when he heard her; she did know how to speak in English after all…

"I beg your pardon?" Molly turned to her. Everyone quieted upon that and Tania lowered her eyes.

"If they don't want to marry I don't see why they should… being married or not won't change the fact he is the father and she is the mother…" Maria said staring at Molly…

"Of course it won't, but surely they had thought about getting married… that's probably the reason they decided to have the baby…" Molly turned to look at George and he blushed…

"I doubt this was planned… Tania was on the pill…" she said. And Tania blushed madly.

"The pill?" Molly asked.

"A contraceptive…" Hermione mumbled and everyone turned to her and Ron… they exchanged a look and blushed; she pulled her hand away from his and turned to look somewhere else.

Charlie, Ginny and Harry were on the verge of laughing they were entertained by the whole situation…

"Well… that'd explain it…" Arthur suddenly said. Everyone turned to him. "_Muggle_ chemicals don't work with magical blood… and a contraceptive spell wouldn't work on her either… this was… bound to happen…" he said and all the magical eyes on the table widened when they saw Sebastian's confused glance.

"_Muggle_? Magical blood? Spells? What are you talking about…?" he asked and Samuel agreed with him.

"You big idiot!" Molly smacked her husband on the head and turned to Sebastian. "Nothing to worry about…"

"George is a wizard…" Tania said out of the blue and her mother turned to her with a bewildered look.

"Are you high?" Samuel asked her confusedly.

"No, Samuel… George and his family are magical people; wizards and witches… apart from you; Samuel, mom, dad and me everyone on this table is either a wizard or a witch…" she seriously said…

…

"That was fun…" Tania mumbled on her way home, George held her hand tight and smiled form time to time when he remembered the faces of her family when they learned he was a wizard.

Her family was staying until the next year… they had time to explain more detailed stuff but she knew her mom was still skeptical about it all…

"Your mom it's really nice you know…" Tania said remembering the innocent woman. "I bet she's kind of disappointed knowing I don't want to get married…"

He abruptly stopped and she turned to him with her green eyes shining guiltily.

"You don't want to?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Well… I don't think I am even ready for a baby… I don't think I am for a wedding…" she mumbled.

"Okay…" he said dejectedly.

After that her family surprisingly accepted to go to The Burrow for dinner, her brother was as amazed as she was the first time she got there… her dad simply admired the building wondering how it was possible for it to stand since it was so askew…

Her mother was unfazed; she went to dinner and ate chatting with Molly about the pros and cons of a marriage…

"But you are married…" Molly argued.

"Of course I am… they were other times… I marry him because I loved him and I wasn't pregnant… I just don't want Tania to feel forced to do something just because she is pregnant… if she's not in love she doesn't have to marry…" Maria said.

"But she is pregnant for a reason… of course she's in love…" Molly said.

"She is pregnant because she didn't know the pill wouldn't work…" Maria argued, Molly quieted for the first time her eyes sad and hurt… "Look, Mrs. Weasley… I'm not saying I am against them marrying… if she is in love it'd be my pleasure to have your son as an in-law… I just don't want the both of them going into something they don't want…" she muttered.

Molly smiled.

"I was starting to think you didn't like my Georgie…" she smiled warmly at her, Maria returned the smile.

"Your son is way too good… even for her…" she whispered the last and kept eating.

After the whole Christmas ordeal and the New Year her parents were still in London, in a cheap hotel waiting to know what was to come, her mom would fight until the end to keep her single, but Molly was doing a great job convincing her showing her pictures of her own wedding years ago…

She was already 2 moths…

One night she was with George watching an old movie in her flat, that same afternoon she had told Oliver about her situation and he was utterly astounded…

"Maybe we should get married…" she mumbled… George turned to look at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't…" he replied unfazed by her comment.

She was confused.

"Well… obviously if you don't want to there's no problem with me… it's just a paper… of course there are vows and stuff like that… but if you are not in love is not necessary…" she said unaware of her own words.

"_I_ love you…" he said, his eyes glued to the television.

She turned to him and glared…

"You don't need to say it like that… as if you are the only one…" she stood and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes, he followed her.

"Maybe I say it like that because I am the only one… I am sorry… but… how many times have you told me you love me?" he asked hurtfully.

She didn't turn; she knew he was right…

"I thought they were just words…" she mumbled afflicted.

"Every word has a meaning… I love you… Is it so hard to say it? Is it so hard to let me know you love me?" he walked up behind her and when she turned he saw her glinting eyes, but he needed to do this… "You think you're stronger because you cannot say the words? Does it make you better than me? Is it so hard to say it? Or maybe… maybe you don't feel them at all…" he said and clenched his jaw when she was on the verge of crying.

"You are being unfair…" she hoarsely said.

"It's _me_ who's being unfair?" he asked sarcastically. "You are going to have a baby with a man you don't love and _I_'_m _being unfair?" he spat.

"George!" she yelled and finally tears flowed.

"What? Does it hurt to know the truth? Does it hurt as much as it hurts to know you are having a baby with a woman that doesn't loves you back?" he yelled.

"I never said I didn't love you!" she yelled a hand on her mouth and another on her stomach, she felt like throwing up.

"You never told me the opposite either!" he snapped.

"I thought you knew…" she harshly said.

"Sorry… I might be a wizard but I cannot read minds…" he laughed humorlessly.

"Well… I do… George… I do!" she yelled with rivers of tears running down her face.

"What? You _do_ what?" he asked haughtily.

"I… I do… I do love… you…" she said and slipped down against the sink until her bottom was on the floor.

He regarded with a look, he barely heard her but he knew what she had said… why did he do that?

He crouched down in front of her and cupped her cheeks she was furious at him, she felt used and weak… he was right…

"I love you too… do you understand why it hurts me?" he asked his eyes glinting with sadness.

She slapped away his hands but he grabbed her wrists, and she glared at him angrily…

"I don't want to see you right now…" she mumbled hoarsely and tried to stood, but he prevented her from it…

"I don't care… I' m not leaving… last time I did everything went wrong…" he said being careful with her kicking legs…

"Just leave!" she yelled trying to get away…

He forced her legs apart with his knees to avoid her kicks and pressed both her wrists to her chest, she was shifting uncontrollably in his grasp… George leaned down to her and pressed his lips forcefully to hers… when she gasped his lost no time in planting his tongue inside her mouth…

This was new to both of them, George felt as if his body was on fire, just the way her legs were pressing against his hips trying to push him away, her hands in tightly closed fists ready to punch his face, he could see the green of her eyes glinting with full emotions and even if she was rampageous at him he couldn't help but want her…

It was difficult but soon he had both her wrists caged in just his left one, his right hand went to her neck and forced her head up, he kissed her more deeply, she was breathing raggedly but didn't relaxed, she was still fighting him, he didn't know how to feel; offended? Dejected? Amused?

It wasn't until his hand went to the small of her back and lifted her from the floor and she ended up straddling his legs, that he felt the change in her demeanor, but it was not enough for him to feel safe and let her hands go…

She lightly pulled away from his lips and mumbled between kisses…

"Give me… back… my hands…" he kept kissing her and ever so slowly he let go of her wrists.

Immediately her hands were on his hair, kissing him desperately, his hands went to her hips and brought her closer to his hips, she hugged him with her legs and kissed him with all she had…

She pulled his hair and separated from his mouth, she looked down at him, her tear streaked face was blushed and her hair all tousled. She grimaced and had enough strength on her legs to stand she leaned against the sink and looked down at him… his hands on the back of her knees, he had been unfair… he knew she was weak for him… he knew she loved him… it was as if she was naked in front of him…

Ever so disdainfully she slapped his hands away and walked away from him she was walking to the door when she heard him…

"Just… just marry me… just do it…" he said… she immediately turned with her eyes widened in surprise and saw him, his hands gripping the edge of the sink and his head lowered between his arms, clearly defeated.

There was silence just her ragged breaths and his deep breathing, and after a few minutes he sighed heavily. He stood and turned…

"I am sorry… I shouldn't have, but… I was really happy to know you loved me… I guess I took advantage of that…" he said… she knew he was apologizing for what he did just a few minutes ago, the way he had manhandled her…

She braced herself, she felt like she was being treasured right now…

"Let's forget about a minute about my mom wanting us to marry… forget about yours trying to keep you single forever, about my dad not caring and my nosy family, forget about your dad being a pest with your pregnancy and your laid-back brother… forget about everyone else…" he said looking directly into her green eyes. "Just you and me… like we used to be… like that time we watched that movie with the little lion… the time we danced in your living room… the time when Oliver introduced us… our first kiss… you and I in my bedroom… you and I flying on my broomstick… you and I for the first time in the shop… you and I… making love for the first time…" he finished and she was on the verge of crying again.

He took a step closer and stopped.

"Can you? Can you forget about everything else…? They are all nosy, it's horrible if you ask me… it used to be me and you… and now it's like having an audience waiting for us to do what they want… but… in the end this only concerns you and me… we alone…" he walked another step and sighed. "…I… I want you to marry me for me… not for my mom… and if you don't want to marry me I want it to be for you and not because of your mom… I can go on wanting to marry you… and you can go on not wanting to marry me… it's okay… as long as it is for you and me…" she sobbed…

"You…" she sobbed. "You sure know what to say…" she laughed and sobbed harder.

"It doesn't matter, Tania… Just do it… close your eyes and forget them… just for a minute…" he said…

She closed her eyes and felt the tears go down her face… she was so tired… she just wanted to be left alone with George and the baby… she opened her eyes and was surprised when her eyes met George's chest… she looked up to his eyes and saw the emotions dancing there.

"Would you marry me?" he asked and waited feeling the deafening silence in his ears…

She breathed out slowly and with the same seriousness in his eyes she replied…

"Yes…"

**I didn't say it before, but you've probably figured it out already... **

**i am hopelessly romantic...**

**I love corny situations even if they made me laugh... **

**i'm flexible too but i prefer a good piece of romance...**

**Hope you liked it...**

**:) let me know what you think...**


	14. Slow dancing with a big belly…

**Here is fourteen... hopefully it'd be good...**

**hope you like it... let me know what you think... :)**

**14**

**Slow dancing with a big belly…**

"A small ceremony… nothing big… we'd like it to be here at The Burrow…" George said…

They were talking about the wedding with both their parents; Sebastian was simply gaping at his daughter as if he couldn't believe she was going to marry… Maria seemed as unfazed as usual…

Molly was smiling but her smile faltered whenever George rejected her huge ideas for a huge wedding… Arthur kept nodding his head in agreement here and there, Tania laughed a bit every time.

"Well… we could use the same tent we used for Bill and Fleur's wedding… It's big enough for everything and is still small; there will be more space since there are not so many guests…"

"What about the _muggle_ guests? Can they still come?" Maria asked.

"Of course, we'll hide The Burrow from them and everything will be muggle like…" George answered her question…

"Good…" she said and crossed her arms…

"Are you okay with that Mr. Arce?" George asked the man who was still staring at his daughter.

"Sure…" he muttered.

"Dad… Is something wrong?" Tania asked worriedly.

"It's just that… well… having a baby was one thing… but marrying? Are you sure?" he asked and Molly almost fainted.

"Yeah… I'm sure… I'm still you daughter…" she smiled reassuringly. And her dad nodded happily.

"So we can take care of the invitations, you just need to send me all the guests on your side and their address and I'll see that they get the invitation…" Molly happily clapped.

"Since we have the tent I guess we just need the catering service…" Sebastian said. "The dresses… flowers… chairs and tables… illumination…" he numbered with fingers.

"I'll take care of the chairs and illumination; do not worry about that…" Arthur said.

"No… its custom the father of the bride pays the wedding… so it's okay…" he muttered.

"Do not worry, Sebastian, we can use the ones we used for Bill's wedding…" he said and I prefer magical illumination if you allow me…" he said knowingly.

"As long as it is not something too obvious… no problem with me…" he smiled.

"Good… we know a flower shop down in Hogsmeade, they owe me a favor so I can work a discount there… Ginny can pick the arrangements…" Molly quipped.

"I'll take care of the dresses of everyone who need it, please... I'll see to the catering service too and the wedding cake…" Sebastian said not taking a "no" for an answer…

"Then we are done?" Arthur asked.

"What about the rings?" Molly asked alarmed.

"I'll see to it mom… Don't worry…" George said and Tania turned to him with wondering eyes.

Two months turned into three and three into four… the wedding was planned for the middle of March, her belly was growing steadily and so did her cravings…

The families were helping as much as they could with the wedding arrangements, Ginny loved her task with the flowers and Hermione and Fleur were more than okay with helping her, Audrey enjoyed shopping some other decorations with Mrs. Weasley, the boys helped cleaning the tent and repairing some chair and tables.

George had to clean the yard with the help of Charlie who kept pestering him about the cons of marrying…

Tania tried a thousand dresses, but didn't like them at all… she wanted something more traditional… simpler and that reached mid-calf her ankles since the wedding was in the morning… Finally after a lot of researching she found the dress she wanted… Madam Malkin almost made it for her… Her mother liked the style and agreed…

And then after a few weeks the day arrived…

She looked amazing… her short blonde hair shone with the sunlight, her green eyes glinted with the emotions she was feeling… her dress was like a summer dress, her growing belly protruding from below making it shorter on the front than the back… she had a simple veil with a few yellow flowers…

George was wearing a black tux and a yellow tie, his mother had combed his hair but over the hours it had become all tousled and messy, he had raked his fingers through at least 40 times today…

The ceremony was indeed simple and fast, the priest was a _muggle_ but knew of the circumstances since he was a _squib_… they said their vows and the oath and then put the rings on and after that he announced the groom could kiss the bride…

George gave her a long peck and she was glad for that…

"I love you…" he said and waited for her.

"I do too… I love you too…" she mumbled and laughed a bit.

The party was great, simply beautiful; she was utterly surprised when Arthur announced that the Weird Sisters were going to play, she squeaked in delight and danced every single song…

Magic Works obviously was the one for the opening dance and she marveled at the dance she had with George, after that she danced with Ginny and Hermione… Do the hippogriff… She danced with Charlie and Ron, a bit with Bill and then Percy and Arthur… she danced a lot with her father and her brother… She even danced with Harry…

George was tired of waiting for her, but she got the chance to dance with Ginny, his mother, Luna, Hermione, Audrey and Angelina…

It felt weird to dance with Angelina; she kept giving him a look… as if she thought he was someone else… he knew who… he sighed and let her dance with him for a while… He saw Tania had just finished dancing with Harry… he excused himself from Angelina and walked to her, but before he could reach her Oliver appeared and smirked down at him… and took her hand dragging her away from him…

He glared and sighed…

"George…"

"What?" he grudgingly asked, when he turned he saw Maria behind him with raised eyebrows. "I am sorry ma'am…" he quickly apologized…

"Dance with me…" she said unfazed, he went immediately to her and started to dance slowly. "Are you having fun?" she asked her head barely reached his chest…

"Yeah… I am quite fond of your family ma'am… you've been very assertive and kind…" he replied.

"I knew… she'd accept to marry you…" George was surprised; she seemed kind of hurt but happy at the same time. "I knew she'd stay here too… she's a good girl…" she muttered and George nodded in agreement. "Why do you wanted to marry her? Is my question… she doesn't know how to cook, she's a klutz, she's too emotional she might not express her feelings but sure she does feels them… she loves to laugh and it's a bit noisy, she is going to try and make you believe she doesn't need you at all, but she'll be frightened on the inside… she will say no when she wants to say yes… she is insecure, but she won't let you disrespect her, she is complicated and you will not understand her ever…" she said and George almost felt the love this woman had for her daughter, Tania was right; Maria had her own twisted way of loving her… "Luckily for you, you don't have to understand her… all you need to do is… love her…" she answered…

George was astounded, was this her way of saying she accepted him?

"You are going to take good care of her… right?" she squeezed his hand tightly, George swallowed thickly…

"Yes, ma'am… I just vowed to…" he muttered.

She stopped and pulled away from him…

"Good… I hate dancing…" she muttered while walking away from him.

He was there feeling his throbbing hand and his knees were shaking…

"Ginger, darling!" Oliver yelled and half the people under the tent turned to him… "Oh that was funny…" he laughed and walked to George with Tania next to him… "Scary isn't she?" he mocked and George nodded. "Oh well… here…" he handed Tania's hand to him. "She threatened me to ask her to dance… God, I hate to dance!" he muttered walking away from them.

"Hi, there…" she said putting her hands around his neck and kissing the corner of his mouth…

"Hi, there you two…" he said putting his hands on the sides of her belly… down to her hips and pressing her belly to his stomach…

She laughed and kissed him again, he kissed her back…

"We should just skip the rest of the party and go for the honey moon…" he mumbled against her lips…

She pulled away from him with widened eyes…

"We are not having a honey moon, George… I think is kind of late for that…" she laughed…

"Come on, we just need to grab a few clothes and _apparate_ there…" he begged while kissing her ear.

"No… I am pregnant and it's already big enough…" she said pressing her belly to him as if to make her point valid.

"I don't care…" he said.

"I do… I am four months pregnant and I need to go to checkups every two weeks… madam Pomfrey said she wanted to keep me in check…" she muttered in his ear.

"Just a week… just one…" he sighed.

"No…" she finally said and then changed the subject. "George I've meant to ask you… Since we are married… I guess we are moving in together…" she said.

"I haven't thought about that… yeah we are…" he said.

"Well… do we have a place?" she asked.

"Uh… no… oh, well, there's a small flat on the fourth floor of the shop you remember… it's small, but it works for the two of us…" he smiled down at her. "Fred and I used to work there, but we kept going back to sleep at The Burrow…" he laughed. "Mom's cook was what we missed the most, so we spent hours working there, but returned late at night…" he said.

"I bet she was happy to see you two every night at her door…" she mumbled coyly.

"Yeah… she loved the flat…" he laughed.

"So… we can stay there… is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Of course… he'd be more than okay with us moving there…" George said.

Of course Fred would be happy to know he was making good use of the flat and the shop… he'd be happy to know Tania…

George rested his chin above her head and kept spinning around slowly when he caught a stare from Angelina, she seemed deep in thought, he cursed, he really hoped for the better… she needed to forget about Fred… and she clearly needed to forget about him looking like Fred…

They would never forget that day…

Now they've been living in the flat above the shop for three months, she was seven months and as big as a balloon, she was learning to cook from Molly, she'd come almost every day while George worked and help her with everything she could, Tania liked it, but she felt she was neglecting Ron and Ginny… probably even Charlie…

"Nonsense, they can manage without me!" she said one day while teaching her how to prepare a cake. "George like this a lot…" she said.

"I think I can manage myself… probably not the cooking but I can eat anything else…" she mumbled.

"It's okay… this place is really clean and organized, that'd be you, since Fred and George were never fond of cleaning…" she muttered angrily.

"I don't mind cleaning… though I bump into everything these days…"

"Yeah, I saw that too… that's a big belly…" she said turning to Tania as if examining her body, Tania spun around to let her see better and judge… "It reminds me of the belly I had when I was pregnant with the twins…" she said.

"I'm having twins?" she yelled.

"You are having twins?" George's voice yelled from the door.

"I was just saying it reminded me of me when I was pregnant with you and Fred…" Molly dismissingly said. "Have any of you thought about a name?" she asked.

"No… I have not…" George muttered.

"I have…" Tania raised her hand happily…

Molly smiled and George prompted her to say.

"Well… this idea came over one night we were having dinner at The Burrow and then I heard your brothers, Ginny, Hermione and Harry speaking…" she said remembering the night.

"_Let's bet!" Charlie said rubbing his hands together while smirking mischievously._

"_No… we shouldn't…" Percy muttered not interested._

"_Oh well… I'll bet… It's a boy…" Bill said throwing one galleon to the coffee table._

"_That's lame Bill! I bet it'll be a boy too…" Charlie mocked throwing three galleons and soon Bill did the same. "What about you Ronnie?" he asked Ron who was watching the gold amazedly._

"_A boy too…" Ron said throwing two galleons._

"_Me too… two galleons it's a boy…" said Harry…_

"_Why can't it be a girl?" Hermione asked irritated. Everyone regarded her with an obvious look…_

"_It was a miracle Ginny was born as a girl!" Charlie laughed._

"_Well… I'll bet three galleons it's a girl…" Hermione said proudly and Ginny smiled._

"_Yeah me too… three galleons it's a girl!" she mumbled happily._

"_Well… if we are betting over our unborn nephew's gender… I'll bet it's a boy…" said Percy throwing three galleons on the table._

"_Good… I'll keep this…" Ginny said putting all the gold in a bag and closing it with a spell._

"See? So I thought about it for a while and I came with a name…" Tania said regarding George with a smart look, he loved her right now so immersed in her task. "If it's a girl I'd like to call her Ginevra Maria… what do you think?" she asked and George contemplated it.

"I love it!" Molly yelled happily that she had thought about Ginny…

"Thank you… and… if it's a boy…" she said smiling at George with kind eyes. "I want to call him Fred Sebastian…" she said.

George looked up from the table to her eyes and saw the honesty in them; his mother turned around from the kitchen and stared wide eyed at her…

After a while George spoke…

"Is not good to name babies after a dead man…" he smiled bitterly at her…

"George… Fred is not dead… he is here…" she laid a hand over his heart and he could already hear his mother's gasps and sobs… "Always…" she smiled warmly at him…

**I'm thinking about making a fanfic featuring Charlie...**

**anyways... hope you liked it... :)**


	15. One more redhead

**Chapter 15 there are 7 more to go...**

**Hope you've liked it so far...**

**Let me know what you think...**

**:)**

**15**

**On more redhead**

August arrived soon, now she was sure she'd explode any second… she was nine months but the baby refused to come out… George was almost sure that she was going in for twins…

One night she was on the flat above the shop, she was eating her favorite sandwich while waiting for George he was closing the shop. When he entered the bedroom he smiled down at her she was on the bed and her big belly protruding like a big balloon…

"What did madam Pomfrey said?" he asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"She said that the baby was smart not to come out…" she mumbled while watching George and his actions.

"How's that?" he laughed.

"I asked the same… she has some nerve saying that _its parents are not ready and it can feel it…" _She mocked the old woman.

"Well… it'll come out when it's time…" he mumbled seating on the edge of the bed and placing his big hands on the big belly. "It's time to come out… your mom it's already tired…" he caressed the belly and widened his eyes when it started to move under his touch. "For Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. "Blimey, Tania!" Tania laughed.

They went to sleep that night George was watching his hand in the darkened room while listening to her soft snores… after a while he dropped his hand down but frowned when he felt something cold and wet on the sheet…

He straightened and moved his hand around; it was like a pool…

"Tania… Tania…" he shook her lightly and she opened her eyes lazily and looked at his moonlighted figure.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What's this?" he asked.

"What?" she mumbled while turning on her lamp, she moved about and her hand came in touch with the wetness on the bed… "Oh my God!" she whispered. "My water broke! We need to go to madam Pomfrey!" she yelled.

"What? Now? You're having the baby now?" he yelled.

"Move!" she yelled and stood from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah…" George said while pulling up his pants and a shirt over his head… "Mom! She needs to know!" he went to the small desk and took a paper and a pen with trembling hands, he could barely write… he then went to his owl and opened the window. "Take this to The Burrow…" he yelled and turned to see Tania was in her pajamas trying to put some pants under her robe and muttering something.

"…just not fair… I cannot believe you're doing this to mommy…" she was saying.

She grabbed the first shirt she found on the closet; it was George's he quickly took her hand and apparated on the front door of St. Mungo, she put a hand over her mouth and almost vomited then and there.

"We are here…" he said and walked to open the door for her.

"Ah… it's hurting…" she said holding her belly as if afraid of letting it fall.

"What can I do…?" he asked trying to help her.

"Don't touch me! Go look for a doctor!" she yelled and he paled but did what he was told.

After a few minutes she was already laboring, he was in the waiting room and was amazed when he saw his mother and father come through a door followed by Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

He had to laugh regardless of of the situation…

Hermione seemed like lion with her hair bushy and eyes squinting in the hard light. Ron was wearing his boxers and barefooted, so did Harry; his glasses askew and his eyes almost closed. Ginny had her pajamas and her hair was tousled. Charlie was shirtless and wearing shorts, barefooted, his arms crossed over his chest and yawning from time to time. His dad had two different kinds of shoes and under his robe he was in only his boxers. Molly had curlers in her head and was wearing her slippers.

"I sent an owl to Bill and Percy they are coming as soon as they can…" she said walking to George. "I already sent one to her parents, hopefully they'll know by tomorrow…" she cupped his cheeks.

"Thanks mom…" he smiled.

"George you are wearing your shirt inside out…" Charlie mumbled while sitting on a bench.

"Yeah, thanks Charlie… you're one step away from being naked in a hospital…" he mumbled.

"Ah, well… nurses like to see some skin…" he said winking at his younger brother.

George rolled his eyes and turned to his family…

"George, dear, why aren't you with her…?" Molly asked while pulling a curler out of her hair.

"It's complicated… that's what one of the healers said…" he mumbled. "I am telling what I've been told… I have a bad feeling…" he muttered and plopped next to Charlie.

Ginny went quickly to sit next to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay… Relax…" she sweetly said and they all stood tall when the healer came out of the laboring room.

"Where's the husband?" he asked, madam Pomfrey next to him wearing a worried look.

"It's me…" George stepped up to him.

"The baby is too big, she cannot have a normal delivery, and we'll have to go through surgical procedure… a cesarean…" he said.

"Oh…" was everyone said.

"You can be there… though if you think it's too much for you to handle it's better if you stay out…"

"I'll be there…" George cut in.

"Very well… prepare him, ma'am Pomfrey…"

He was pale, like a sheet of paper, like the hospital's walls… he was sweating and cold, he felt sick to his stomach; he was weak on the knees and felt like fainting…

Molly ran up to him and held his sweaty cheeks between her hands…

"Oh, George! You are so brave!" she muttered happily.

"Mom…" he said looking into her eyes. "That's was… horrifying… awful… I don't want to see that ever again…" he said and could hear Charlie's and Harry's laughter.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Charlie asked. Ginny and Hermione turned to George and almost pleaded…

"Fred Sebastian Weasley Arce… it's a boy…" he said smiling broadly…

"There's the Weasley curse!" Charlie yelled and jumped Ron and Harry hi fived and Ginny and Hermione sighed in defeat…

Fred had a little turf of red hair on his head, his skin was pale like George's and his eyelashes were whitish like Ron's… when George was holding him while Tania slept the kid opened his eyes briefly, he could see the green in his eyes… the same green Tania's eyes were… he smiled down at his son…

"You have your mother's eyes…" he said, Molly and Arthur smiled down at the kid and Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Were have I heard that before?" Ron jokingly asked.

"You are just like you father, but you have your mother's eyes…" Hermione mocked.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and he smiled down at the big baby…

"He's going to be as big as his uncle Charlie… you should have named him Charlie…" he muttered touching his little hand.

"Let's wait outside, she needs to rest…"Molly said and dragged them out.

The next morning she called her mother properly and explained what had happened… Maria was freaking out about the owl flying inside the house through a window, and Sebastian and Samuel wanted to keep it as a pet… They were all happy to know Fred was a healthy boy… Ginny was the godmother and Charlie was the godfather…

Having a baby at the flat resulted in a whole new world, a world of sleepless nights and tired mornings, Tania was amused at first, but later on she could barely stand on her feet knowing she had no sleep the night before…

George on the other side enjoyed playing with him and taking him for rides while Tania slept and regained her energy, but he couldn't do anything when Fred was hungry, they'd have to go back to the flat…

He'd sit in front of her watching the big baby sucking the milk out of her breast, and she'd blush madly at his intense glare…

"You need to stop doing that!" she whispered harshly.

"I'm just thinking…" he muttered, scowl in place.

"Well think while looking at something else!" she threw back.

"I…" he said pointing a finger to the baby. "I never got to do that…" he said, and she widened her eyes.

"Like… really, George? Are you serious?" she half asked half laughed.

George blushed and went downstairs… she laughed wildly and almost choked, he felt so stupid… he opened the door and he knew that Luna and Angelina heard her laughter. He went down…

"It sounds like you are having a lot of fun up there…" Angelina said looking up from a magazine, the shop was quiet today.

"Yeah… lots and lots of fun…" he sarcastically muttered, actually the only one having fun at the moment was sweet little Fred…

"You don't seem happy at all…" she said and he turned to look at her… they shared a look and then he looked around looking for the missing blonde.

"Where's Luna?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Having lunch…" she answered not taking her dark eyes off of him.

"You should go now… I'll take care of the shop…" he said wishing she'd just leave for a while.

She pondered for a while and then sighed.

"I'll come back in an hour then…" she jumped down from the stool and walked out the door… once out he released a sigh of relief.

It was more obvious than ever… he had to replace Angelina… but how could he do that without being suspicious about it?

Time passed and not only Fred got bigger he was having lots of cousins, just a year later appeared Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter and Molly, Percy and Audrey's daughter… All the Weasley boys lost the bets and the girls won a lot of galleons from both of them being girls… Charlie was astounded and muttered things like _"These girls broke the Weasley curse" _or _"What will come of this?" _

Fred Sebastian was already a year old and he loved to run around the small flat, while George worked down on the shop he'd hear his son's soft footsteps on the wooden floor and the ones from Tania running behind him to prevent him from breaking something… but he always broke something…

Molly would say he was the same George and Fred were when they were a year old, running around with a mischievous smile ready to pull a prank or break something, the good news were that that tired him out so, by six in the afternoon he was already pulling Tania's leg so that she'd lift him to sleep…

George played with him and they both laughed when Tania ended victim of one of their pranks… he loved the shop, but George tried to keep him away from there since he represented a forthcoming risk…

Ginny brought candies for him and took him out for rides with Harry, Ron and Hermione… the kid loved his aunt Ginny, he was infatuated with her, Charlie came more often than not to eat Tania's cooking which was getting better with Molly's help, they'd go every Sunday to The Burrow where his grandpa would read him magic tales, and his grandma would cook cakes for him, he loved to play with the girls but preferred to hang out with Charlie, surprisingly enough he had the same liking for wild animals…

Her parents learned to use the _floo_ network and they traveled through it a lot to The Burrow and the flat just to hang out with their grand son, Samuel loved to play with him and played the guitar for him… Fred loved to hear him…

When Fred turned three a lot of things happened; Harry and Ginny married and so did Ron and Hermione.

Bill and Fleur had their second kid Dominique; a cute blonde baby…

"He might not have the Weasley red hair… but at least he's a boy…" Charlie muttered happy to see a boy again…

Percy and Audrey had their second kid, too, another girl named Lucy… Charlie groaned but smiled nonetheless…

But what none was waiting was for the double news Ron and Harry had for the rest of the Weasley's… Ginny was pregnant and so did Hermione…

Ginny had a boy; James Sirius Potter, the first descendant from Harry Potter…

"No red hair in sight but a boy at least…" Charlie mumbled.

Hermione had a girl; she was so proud she laughed in Charlie's face… Rose had the same red hair her father had…

"Trust me Granger; you will perish under the Weasley curse someday…" he had countered back.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't be happier; she had The Burrow to its best, filled with little Weasley's and a Potter, running around and Fred commanding the little army… Tania running behind them, watching for her troubling son…

Everything was well in The Burrow… perfectly lovely… the kids, the games, the family… it was just too good to be true…

It was perfect inside The Burrow… but not outside…

It was one night… Tania had just laid her son to sleep in the other bedroom of the flat, she came out picking up toys and whatnot that Fred threw around, she rearranged the couch and finished organizing the living room, George was closing the shop…

She came out of the flat and was greeted by Luna stacking some boxes under a shelf…

"Going home already?" Tania asked with a smile, she liked Luna a lot; she was funny and singular, something she liked…

"Yes… before it gets dark and _nargles_ attack…" she laughed.

"Say hi to Neville for me…" she mumbled.

"Sure will… have a good night Tania, kiss Fred good night for me…" she said and went down stairs and left through the wooden door.

Tania looked around from the upper floor but couldn't see George anywhere; she went around the balcony and soon spotted his red hair in one of the aisles… she was about to call for him when she saw who he was with…

Tania frowned… Angelina Johnson was there…

From her high spot; Tania, could see and hear everything, since the shop was so quiet and empty… she crouched down between the bars from the railing…

"You forgot about him… It's so obvious it hurts me!" she whispered harshly and George flinched.

"I did not… but I cannot go in life mourning him… he wouldn't want that for me!" he threw back. Tania knew they were talking about Fred…

"Well… I'll keep mourning him… I don't care if you forgot about him… since she came in your life you changed, you even had a baby and married!" she accused… George paled and gaped at her.

"Angelina! What did you want me to do?" he almost yelled. She rolled her eyes.

"I thought… I thought you'd come to me!" she rebuked again and Tania felt her blood boiling…

"What?" George spat. "Why would I do that? Did I ever do something to give you a reason to think I liked you more than a friend?" he accused.

"Since I was dating Fred it only seemed normal to me that you'd come to me! The one who was closer to Fred… you didn't even comforted me!" she spat.

"Because I could not! I was mourning too! I was to be comforted!" he whispered harshly.

"George, I loved Fred… you must understand why I love you…" she boldly said.

Tania gaped and wanted to laugh, she wished she could be that bold…

"I love you and… I can do so much better…" she trailed and didn't finish her sentence on purpose.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked knowing full well what she meant…

"So much better that her…" she whispered taking a step forward… and laying her hand on his chest, Tania was on the verge of laughing out loud. Her chest hurt, but she had the strange urge to laugh…

When George quieted and just took a step back she replaced the laughing need for one to vomit… why wasn't him rejecting her?

Tania quickly stood and ran to the door's flat, she went in and closed the door behind her, and she paced around the living room thinking of what she had just eavesdropped…

Angelina was in love with her husband… and she couldn't help but feel like this was a big joke… she trusted George… she was not going into a rampage like those girls in the movies did… this was most ridiculous, she was not going down to Angelina's same level…

She was better than that…

**Hope you liked it... :)**


	16. The first fight

**I'm sorry for the ones who are actually waiting for Albus to be born...**

**I didn't thought about him at all... i still have Hugo, Albus and Luna and i think i'm missing one from Bill, but i honestly didn't thought about them being an important part here... sorry if that bothers you... but that's how i thought of it... or maybe that's what i didn't thought about this...**

**I'll se what can be done since I have the story almost done, so sorry if that bothered you... :(**

**16**

**The first fight**

That night she was lying in bed reading a book; the tales of Beedle the bard… Molly had lent it to her so she could read it for Fred, but she was more interested in it than the kid… she was reading when finally George entered the flat, she heard him open Fred's door and closed it after a minute… she pretended to be immersed on the book…

He entered their room and glanced at her quickly before looking somewhere else…

"So…" she trailed amusedly, she was eager to hear what he had to say… it was because of this attitude that people deemed her insensitive and emotionless…

"So?" he inquired while taking off his shirt.

"You sure took your time down there…" she said hiding her face behind the book.

"Yeah… stacking some boxes and cleaning a bit…" he lied, she raised her eyebrows and put the book down…

She regarded him with curious eyes…

Why was he lying? Had something happened after she left? Something he didn't want her to know?

He turned and saw her inquiring eyes…

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she put the book on her nightstand and turned off the light, she turned and pretended to be asleep.

George frowned… he went to his side and rested down on the sheets, he turned to her, but she was giving him her back…

"Is something wrong?" he asked and was surprised when she turned to him with amused eyes.

"I don't know… Is something wrong, George?" she asked prompting him to speak. He paled and laughed awkwardly.

"You are scary, you know?" he mumbled and closed the distance between them and kissed her lips lovingly, she kissed back, but never closed her eyes… she had no reason to doubt him… She remembered that sometimes a lie would keep you happy… but she didn't know if she preferred it over the truth…

"Good night, George…" she turned and sighed.

"Good night…" he muttered.

What surprised her the most was to see Angelina on the shop the next day, and the day after that, and the one after…. George didn't fire her… maybe because he didn't deem her a risk… but Tania didn't like her anymore…

Ginny appeared one day on the flat and they talked about Angelina, Tania didn't tell her about the conversation she had eavesdropped; so the chat was actually friendly and Ginny was talking wonders about the curvy woman, while Tania just nodded…

"…of course we had our doubts…" Ginny said and Tania looked up from her cup of tea. "…Few people could tell the difference between George and Fred… I mean, come on… even mom had difficulties telling who was who…" Ginny laughed.

"So… you're saying that… she couldn't tell who Fred was?" Tania asked

"Just saying, Tania… Angelina was really popular since she played in the Quidditch team with both of them, she was a good friend, and they were popular too… I think that she was in for it… she loved to be noticed… and what better way than hanging out with one of the Weasley twins?" she joked.

"Did she or did she not know which was who?" Tania asked lightly annoyed.

"That's something we joked about… me, Harry, Ron and Hermione… she was equally friendly to both of them… that way she assured she was not cheating on Fred… He liked her very much… but there was once he let out that he knew she couldn't tell who he was…" she mumbled. "Why the need to know?" she asked.

"Nothing… just curious… you are the only one who's willing to share secrets…" Tania smiled.

"Hmm… well… I'm really close to George…" she muttered.

"So I see… want some more tea?" Ginny nodded.

Days went by and one Sunday's night she was on The Burrow waiting for George to come and get her… since she couldn't _apparate_ to the flat, he was there before but he went out claiming he had something urgent to do, just after he received a black owl on the yard… nobody asked… but he said it was for the shop…

George loved that shop and so he went to those kinds of extents to keep it going…

"Can't I take the _floo_ network?" She asked, she was tired and Fred was soundly asleep on her lap. "I know my way around Hogsmeade… and I am really tired…" she said.

"Oh I cannot believe Charlie is not here yet!" Molly argued angrily.

"It's okay really, Molly… I'd like to take the _floo_…" she said while lifting Fred's body and supporting him on her hip.

He put his arms around her neck and kept sleeping there. She walked to the fireplace and took a handful of _floo_ powder…

"Have a good night…" she said while Ginny waved and Molly did the same worriedly…

She soon was walking down the street in Hogsmeade she saw some familiar faces and waved, she was tired, her shoes were killing her and Fred's weight did not help at all…

"Are we going home?" she heard his soft voice.

"Yeah… I am walking us there…" she smiled.

"Where's dad?" he asked sleepily.

"Working…" she told him, he nodded and fell back asleep.

"Is that a Weasley you're carrying?" someone asked behind her… She turned and her green eyes collided with black ones…

The man was wearing black superbly sophisticated she must add, he was handsome and had air of authority… she admired him; he had a beautiful face dark-skinned and a perfect smile…

"I haven't seen you before…" he said walking to her, he was extremely tall too, she looked up… "I see a redhead… it must be a Weasley… am I wrong?" he smirked down at her.

"No you are not… I am sorry but… who are you and what can I do for you?" she asked and he seemed to be annoyed by her question.

"What… are you a _muggle_ or something?" he laughed but stopped when she simply nodded. "Oh…" he muttered with big black eyes, he cleared his throat and spoke… "I am sorry then… I thought you were a witch…" he said with a condescending smile. "My name is Blaise Zabini…" he told her and she nodded…

"So… Mr. Zabini… what can I do for you?" she asked.

"It's dangerous for a _muggle _to be walking around here at night, with a kid and a Weasley nonetheless…" he smiled again. "So, I've heard Ginevra married Potter… is him theirs?" he pointed to Fred while walking next to her…

"No…" was all she said.

"Then Granger's?" he asked again.

"No…" she replied not wanting to talk more than necessary.

"You are being annoyingly difficult miss…" he trailed…

"Mrs. Weasley…" she said enjoying the look he gave her…

"Oh…" speechless again… "So… he is yours?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she muttered

She turned on a corner and stopped dead on her tracks, still now she couldn't understand how she was able to keep her balance, she held Fred's body more tightly and widened her eyes. Blaise stopped next to her pondering who her husband was, he looked up and smirked.

"…n-no! No, don't do that!" she heard his voice annoyed and she wanted to grin but couldn't even if the kiss didn't bother her; the lie was making her furious.

Angelina was clearly drunk, she just threw herself at George and kissed him, he immediately pulled her from him and tried to compose her…

"You need to stop, Angie… I mean it… this is not healthy for you… please understand…" George told her and she grunted in response.

"You… You've changed too damn much… George…" she slurred, she took a few steps and _disapparated_ from there, leaving George alone and cold, he sighed heavily and turned… he gasped…

"Tania…" he muttered and his eyes took in her sight, she was clearly tired her hands gripping Fred's body tightly to her and the bags under her eyes heavy with sleepless nights…

But, he frowned upon seeing who was next to her… Blaise? Blaise Zabini? He walked up to them with murderous intent.

"What are you doing here?" he threw at him.

"Escorting your wife, she was alone and that's dangerous, you should know better…" he mocked and George wanted to kill him then and there.

"Did you hurt her?" he demanded unfazed but angrily.

"Oh… we didn't get as _far_ as you did with _Angie_…" he retorted and George had to look down at his wife, she was observing him with squinted eyes…

"Are you okay? Why didn't you wait for me at The Burrow…?" he asked desperately to have her talking to him.

She snapped out of her thoughts and spoke normally, as if nothing had happened.

"Fred was tired and so did I… I took the _floo_ network and was just heading home…" she shrugged and turned to Blaise. "Thanks for your help Mr. Zabini…" she muttered and started walking away from them, she was fuming; she was enraged…

George stared at her retreating back and felt a pang of guilt… he turned to Blaise and glared…

"You stay away from her… you think I don't know what you are?" he said with leveled voice and cold eyes, Blaise frowned.

"Instead of me staying away, shouldn't you be the one staying close?" he said and started walking to the other side of the street…

George raked his fingers through his hair and then ran up to catch up with her…

When caught up with her they were already on the shop's door… she was fumbling with hey keys, trying to keep Fred on her hip and rummaging through her purse, she took them out and opened the door stepping in…

George followed and locked the door behind him with his keys, he turned in time to see her going up the stairs; her heels loudly clicking on the wooden floor; with each step he flinched and started to sweat dreading what was to come…

He went up and saw her coming out of Fred's room indicating he was already on bed sleeping, he saw her taking off her coat and her shoes and then walking to the kitchen to finish the dishes, he tried an approach…

"I'll wash the dishes…" he muttered she didn't say anything, just nodded and walked out the kitchen to the room… before she reached the door he called out… "She was the one to kiss me…" he said and cursed when feeling so stupid, that was a lame excuse…

"I didn't ask you…" she turned with unfazed face… George felt uncomfortable; she could be so cold sometimes…

"Thought it bothered you…" he muttered lowering his gaze…

"Not the kiss…" she said turning around… before she closed the door she whispered… "…the lie…" George stood there confused… what lie?

He thought about it while cleaning the kitchen and then, after finishing them he went to the door of his bedroom only to discover it was locked… What the _bloody_ hell?

He felt ashamed… he simply went to the couch and lied there feeling cold and hopeless… he knew he had made a mistake… and now he knew what lie she was talking about… he told her he was going to the shop…

The owl was Angelina's… she wanted to see him at the Leaky Cauldron… when he got there she was already drunk, she had been crying and moping… it was a scene… he had to explain the circumstances to Neville who was there drinking with Dean and Seamus… he seemed bothered by the fact he was there without Tania…

In the end he had to listened to Angelina's drunken slur of how unfair life was taking Fred away from her and Tania taking him now… how she stole everything that belonged to her… he had to fire her first thing in the morning… it was clear how much Angelina hated his wife… he was afraid of the witch hexing his wife…

He was tired when they finally were out… and he was more than perplexed when she had kissed him… but more so when he turned around and saw his wife standing there with unfazed eyes…

He thought he was safe… but now… he honestly would've preferred for some emotion glinting in them… something… Wasn't she jealous about him being kissed by other woman? Wasn't she bothered by it?"

She was still the same old Tania… same one who was afraid of saying she was in love… now she was afraid of saying she was jealous…

Something clicked in his mind…

Maybe she wasn't jealous at all…

Maybe she never felt anything at all…

She was cold and indifferent… He wanted her to feel something… He knew she loved him, because it was a sudden change… they've had a great relationship so having this change only proved to him that there was something before… and Angelina just ruined it…

He had an awful night, he couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and rolling and the cold was almost unbearable, he was too big to fit in the couch… he fell asleep late past midnight…

"Dad… dad… dad… dad… dad…" Fred's voice kept chanting like a mantra…

"What is it?" George asked he was on his front and his arm hung from the side.

"Dad… why are you sleeping here?" he asked with his big green eyes.

"Ask your mother…" he said not paying much attention…

"I asked her and she said; go ask him…" Fred crossed his arms and pouted…

"What time is it…?" he asked and Fred shrugged… George turned and saw the clock it was 7 am.

"Time for breakfast… uncle Charlie is taking me to uncle Bill's place… aunt Fleur is soon having the baby…" Fred cheered.

George smiled and ruffled his hair…

"Where's your mother…?"

"Taking a shower…" he said and climbed in with his dad, George tickled him a bit and then closed his eyes again…

They heard a knock and Fred went to open the flat's door, all Weasley's had a key to the shop, so they could go up and call to the door.

"That's Charlie… go open the door…" he mumbled and Fred ran up to the door.

Charlie lifted Fred and swung him while Fred laughed madly… and then he came in and frowned upon seeing George on the sofa…

"Did you sleep there?" he asked.

"Yes!" Fred replied.

"Why?" Charlie laughed.

"Ask mommy…" Fred said and Charlie laughed while George cursed inwardly.

"Thank you Fred… I could've answered myself…" he reprimanded, but Fred just smiled.

"You better fix whatever you did wrong…" Charlie muttered walking to the door again.

"Yeah, yeah… go on already…" George stood and said bye to his kid and turned to the flat…

The bathroom's door opened and he frowned when Tania came out wearing her clothes already, usually she'd dress in the bedroom…

"Fred's already gone?" she asked not looking at him…

"Yeah…" he went and followed her into the kitchen; he saw the dishes from breakfast and realized she didn't call him to eat…

"Good… I must leave now…" she mumbled walking to the bedroom and grabbing her purse and coat.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused…

"Your mom's… mom's coming over… I want to see her…" she said walking to the door…

"I can apparate you there…" he offered, she turned and regarded him with an amused look…

"No… I am meeting Ginny first…" she said opening the flat's door and gone she was…

George stared at the closed door and cursed loudly… she'd prefer her throwing a tantrum at him, yelling bloody murder and punching his face… not this… quiet, ignoring, unfazed attitude…

"Blimey…"

**Hopefully it's good... I am kind of worried about Albus now... blimey... what should i do? :(**

**Sorry guys...**


	17. Wanting something you already have

**Seventeen already... hopefully its good enough...**

**Really hoping you've liked the story so far... :)**

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**17**

**Wanting something you already have **

A few weeks went by and after a family meeting; George, Tania and Fred decided they should move out from the flat since it was really small and Fred wanted a house with a garden, besides Tania had just found a part time job for a little shop in which she could work as an Interior designer… it was perfect…

They moved by the end of the week to a beautiful two stories building, made of solid rock with lots of windows and a big garden with a little playground…

Tania was still ignoring George whenever she had the chance; he'd glare after her but wouldn't say anything…

One day she was to meet her mother at The Burrow while George was on the shop taking care of Fred…

Tania dragged her mother out of The Burrow and looked around so nobody was near them…

"How's my grandson?" Maria asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's good… George is looking after him…" Tania replied.

"Good… How's George?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's… he's… I bet he's angry now…" she replied and her mother smiled.

"What happened?" she asked…

Tania told her about her problem and how she didn't know what to do…

"Have you two talked about it?" she asked.

"No… he's been lying, mom… this is the second time… I trust him but I cannot understand why he is lying… it's as if he's the one not trusting me…" she said sadly.

"I know… well… maybe you need to talk to him now… before it's too late… before he starts doing it just to provoke you…" she said looking her dead in the eye.

"What?" she asked.

"Well… you are trying to be brave… I know you don't want to give him the satisfaction of being jealous… but you are… aren't you?" she asked almost bewildered.

"I am not! I am mad because of his lies, not the kiss!" she yelled.

"Tania… Why don't you show more emotion, then? Let him know you are enraged!"

"No way! I don't want him thinking he makes me weak!" she replied.

"But he does!" Maria retorted.

"But he doesn't need to know that…" she muttered…

"Ah, you are so troublesome…" Maria mumbled tiredly and hit her daughter's head.

"Ah! Mom! Don't go hitting me in public!" she said ashamedly…

"I can hit you whenever I want…" Maria replied.

"I'll try to coax him to talk… I am not starting the subject…" she stubbornly replied.

"I don't know what worries me most… he kissing some random woman or you not feeling the slightly pang of jealousy about it…" she mumbled.

"I am not jealous; she was the one kissing him… not the other way around… George's a good man… but that doesn't give him the right to lie!" she argued.

"True, but you need to ask him why in the first place he felt the urge to lie." Maria wisely said.

"I will _try_…" Tania said looking at her mother.

In the end she clarified a lot of her doubts but she needed someone else to talk to… maybe she should go to Oliver… but he was working today and was really busy…

She needed friends that had no relation to the Weasley last name, maybe Luna… or maybe not… she was complicated… another kind of complicated…

She walked around Hogsmeade and her feet dragged her to the new house as if knowing that was her only place to be right now…

She saw George standing on the door, saying goodbye to some customers, he had them to come here since he was free today… he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye…

She walked up and went in after waving to them, Tania went upstairs and changed into her pajamas, while doing so she stared at her reflection in the mirror; she never considered herself pretty, she had overweight after all, she was a big girl too tall… her hands went to her belly were there was a scar, the scar from the cesarean, she didn't regret it, but maybe George did… maybe he was cheating on her after all… she'd cheat on herself…

She heard the house's door closing and went to the closet pulled some shorts and a top, it was sleeveless she wouldn't wear these ones, but she didn't care right now… when she turned from the closet George was there, leaning against the doorframe…

His eyes traveled down her body and she shivered, he was still her husband and he still made her feel weak on the knees… He cleared his throat and spoke with hoarse voice…

"So… How was your day?" he trailed. She walked past him unable to ignore the warmth coming from him…

"When is Fred coming?" she asked walking to the bathroom and filling a glass with much needed water.

"I took him to Bill's…" he said and she almost choked on her water, she emptied the glass and turned.

"Good… I'm going to sleep now, then…" she walked past him again but this time he stopped her, he grabbed her wrist and made her turn to him.

"You are being awfully cold…" he threw and regarded her with his brown eyes.

"Really? Why would that be?" she feigned ignorance.

"I'm sorry I lied…" he said and she felt her shoulders relax… just then she realized how simple that was. Should she forgive him that easily? "I thought it was better that way… you not worrying…" he said.

"I was more worried by the fact that you were lying to me…" she retorted. "If you lie once it means you are going to do it again…" she said.

He frowned and couldn't help but ask.

"What were you doing with Blaise that night?" he asked and she sighed.

"What were _you_ doing with _Angelina_ that night?" she asked back.

"Nothing…" he lied.

"Same here…" she said.

"I don't believe it…" he said.

"I don't _believe_ you _either_… see?" she asked. "You're being unfair just because I'm a woman…" she said trying to free her wrist.

"No! It's because I don't trust Blaise!" he yelled and she felt her anger rising.

"Not my problem… It's not Zabini you should trust, but me!" she threw back.

"I trust you!" he retorted.

"Yet you lied to me! And you don't believe me when I say nothing happened!" she grabbed his wrist with her other hand to try and free her other one.

"Stop! Tania, I trust you…" he said, he pushed her against the wall and pressed his body to hers he went to her neck while feeling her hands pushing against his chest, his hands traveled down her sides and stopped on her hips…

"No, George, you are being unfair!" she said, but her will was faltering, she missed him… and she wanted him right now, but giving in would be telling him it was okay to keep lying…

"Please…" he breathed against her ear, she shivered and blushed and felt her knees buckle under her weight and moaned when one of his hands went to the small of her back and the other to her bottom…

"George… n-no…" she whispered against his shoulder, his hand squeezed her harder and she yelped. "Don't touch me, not like this…" she said marveling at his touch.

"Yet, it seems to me that you are enjoying it as much as I do…" he whispered harshly on her ear, she moaned when he pushed a knee between her legs and lifted her putting both her legs around his hips…

She couldn't help but close her legs around him, and hooked her hands on his thick neck looking down at his brown warm eyes with her bright green ones, she breathed raggedly against his face while he carried her to the bedroom…

He wanted to kiss her, but she pulled his hair preventing him from doing so, it was obvious she was still enraged at him, she didn't want this out of love, but she too was lusting… he knew it when she grinded her hips to his… he groaned and held her tighter…

"George… Please… Not like this…" she muttered breathily into his face.

George laid her on the bed gently and rested between her legs, she moaned and he kissed her neck frantically, maybe he could make her forget about the problem…

"No, George…" she said pulling his hair, he groaned and ground his hips to hers. She gasped.

His hand found its way to her chest and when he touched her there she arched her back and moaned loudly, he almost growled…

"Stop it now!" she yelled, but he captured her lips in a searing kiss, she was out of breath soon and he kept kissing her neck; up to her ear, down to her shoulder…

He hooked his fingers on her shorts and underwear and tried to pull them down, he was desperate he didn't seem to realize he couldn't pull them down with him on top of her like this… he kept pulling and she gasping…

"No, no, no…" she breathed out rapidly.

"Yes, yes, yes…" he mumbled against her chest, looking down to see why he couldn't pull down the shorts… "Bloody hell…" he muttered when he saw his hips right on top of hers, she kept saying "no" but her hips were moving restlessly.

He was so close, he knew he actually could do this with his clothes on, after all it have been a long time since they've had the chance…

"Get off me!" she whispered harshly, he saw she was sobering and pushing him away, she was a tough one…

"Bloody hell…" he murmured, knowing he couldn't wait anymore.

He moved up and ground his hips again, supporting his upper half with his arms, looking down at her flushed face, her teary eyes and swollen lips, he grounded again and a primal growl escaped from his lips.

She moaned and let her nails dug into the flesh of his arms, she could feel his breath on her face…

He was surprised when she started to actually push him away, with her legs and her palms against his chest, he kept grinding, and growling whenever they lost contact and the friction was gone…

"You big idiot!" she yelled punching his chest.

"No, Tania, please…" he breathed raggedly…

She saw his face contorted with guilt and pleasure… She wanted, but she wanted other circumstances too… the sooner this was over she could cry in the comforting silence of her bedroom, not because of this, but because of what triggered this…

She lifted her hips and almost moaned from the friction, he seemed to like it because his arm gave in and he came down on his elbows, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and she closed her eyes… she really missed this…

He was trembling and his movements were more erratic… he was holding himself in, as if he couldn't do it… she rejoiced in the thought of him thinking this was wrong in some level… she turned her head and whispered in his ear…

"Let it go, George…" she moaned and she felt his hips grind once more before he stopped…

His breath was labored and erratic, his breath hot against her neck, she felt him kiss her shoulder and noticed the hand that was groping her breast roughly, he took it away and rested his forehead on her shoulder trying to catch his breath…

She kissed his cheek lovingly, and pushed him from her, he rolled and laid on his side looking at her through half lidded eyes, his fingers caressed her cheek and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat… she stood from the bed not saying a word and walking out of the bedroom…

He saw her walk across the hall to Fred's room, he heard her lock the door; he knew she wasn't sleeping here tonight…

He spent the night thinking of what had happened, he knew it was wrong, but he knew she wanted it too…

He woke to the sunshine coming through the window pane, actually he didn't sleep at all last night, what kept him awake was the fact that Tania had actually rejected his advances on her… maybe she was still mad at him or maybe she was having a thing for Blaise after all…

He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed… He stood and walked out the bedroom… He saw Tania coming out of Fred's room looking disheveled, her hairs was a mess and her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled… she was wearing the same shorts and the same top…

She walked with her eyes closed down to the kitchen, he followed her and observed her from the doorframe, following her every move, she prepared the usual coffee and put some bread to toast, she then turned and her green sleepy eyes collided with his brown ones…

"Do you want coffee?" she asked, she probably was sleepwalking… he smiled.

"Yes, please…" she turned and added more water to the coffeemaker.

Some of the appliances she couldn't live without…

She came out and went for the bathroom… after a minute or so she came out wearing a light sweater and a loose bun at the base of her head, some hairs out of place framing her face…

She wasn't a morning person… she became human until noon, before that she was like a zombie…

He went to the kitchen and sat on the little table, she was marveling at the smell of the coffee cup just there; eyes closed hands around the mug and a serene expression on her face…

He was about to say something when he heard the knock on the door, she stood and walked sleepily to it, her eyes squinting and her lips in a thin line…

She opened it and almost rolled her eyes upon seeing Charlie there, shirtless and with an amused look, Fred was in his arms smiling down at her…

"Mommy looks like a princess!" Fred yelled and she smiled, she loved him so much…

"Hey, Freddie I think you might need glasses!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Very funny Charlie… you should try and wear a shirt sometime, you know what that is?" she said holding her son in her arms, he kissed her cheek.

"I know you love my body, Tan! You just wish George had this abs…" he said tensing his muscles, she raised her eyebrows and seemed unfazed.

"Yeah… not even in your wildest dreams. Have a nice day, Charlie…" she closed the door on his face…

She brought him to the kitchen and served him breakfast… George hugged him and listened patiently to his stories about how was his sleepover…

"So… we kind of burned aunt Fleur's curtains… but she said it was okay, that she wanted to change them already… uncle Bill was the one to make a face and glare at me…" he laughed. George laughed too.

"That's a good one…" George said sipping at his coffee…

"Okay… if you are done eating go on and have a bath…" Tania said taking the dishes to the sink… she had to go to work; George would take Fred to the shop…

"Yes!" he jumped out of the chair and ran upstairs…

George didn't want another meeting like the one last night, he figured they needed to talk… to solve everything now…

He went to the kitchen and stopped on the doorframe, leaning casually on it, he sighed and talked…

"We need to talk…"

**This was rather hard to write for me...**

**Hope you liked it... :)**


	18. Maybe it never was love

**Soooooo... hope you like it... I'm writing the final chapter now...**

**Hope fully you liked the story... and hopefully I'll write another...**

**I already decided the pricipal character... in the end i hope you'll let me know**

**if this was good or bad and if i should write another or should just _disapparate_ from here...**

**:) enjoy!**

**disclaimer applied!**

**18**

**Maybe it never was love**

"About what?" she said coldly, not turning from the sink.

"About this!" he yelled making gestures with his arms; he was tired of her indifference. "So yeah, I was out with Angelina that night… but you don't even care!" he yelled. "You spent a night with Blaise too… and I cannot help but hate him to the very core!" he said. "But you just ignored Angelina, you just… you don't care… you wouldn't even care if I was actually cheating on you… would you?" he squinted his eyes.

"Are you really saying this now?" she asked offended… "Do you actually suffer from the delusion that I'd be here if you were cheating on me?" she mocked. "Are you cheating on me? Is that it?" she asked and he grunted.

"No I'm not!" he yelled.

"Why do you want me to yell if you are doing nothing wrong, then?" she asked and he wanted to pull his hair.

"I prefer it over you feeling nothing!" he screamed.

"And how do you know that I am not feeling anything?" she asked again.

"Well… are you? Are you feeling something inside that cold heart of yours?" he demanded and she felt her stomach stir…

She took a deep breath… it was just like that time when he actually forced her to say how she felt… George didn't have problems showing how he felt, but even now she felt weak when feeling… She was too tired… she loved him too much to let it go…

"This is so like you George…" she muttered.

"I could say the same of you Tania… I just want to know there's the slightest chance for me to save something from this…" he said.

"Yeah… Something _you_ could save, because clearly all of this was _my_ fault!" she snapped.

"Yes it was! If you had a single feeling inside you wouldn't have let this happen!" he yelled while pacing around the room…

"You are always forcing everything out of me! You cannot trust me even when I am being myself! You thought I cheated on you! You lied to me! You didn't have the courage to tell me the truth! And I am the one who's at fault?" she snapped.

George quieted and grimaced he didn't know what he was telling anymore… he just wanted everything to be back to normal… He punched the wall out of rage and Tania flinched when she saw blood on the wall…

"For God's sake, George, what's wrong with you?" she yelled walking up to him and taking his wounded hand in hers.

He pulled his hand away from her and started to pace around the kitchen feeling his blood boil and the only thing he wanted right now was to punch the daylights out of Blaise even if he hadn't done anything wrong… he was utterly jealous…

"The bastard… I should just kill him…" he mumbled.

Tania buried her face in her hands she was tired and frustrated… After all he was not thinking about the very problem, he was just gone thinking about Blaise… thinking about things that never happened… she felt the tears burn in her eyes, this was frustrating…

"You are being totally unfair! I don't want to see you!" she turned and grabbed a book that was on the counter and threw it at him, it hit square in his face.

"Bloody hell, Tania!" he yelled avoiding a vase, a spoon, a mug, a fork and another mug.

"Why are you doing this? Are you feeling guilty over something…? Maybe you haven't been honest either!" he told her hurtfully. "I guess I am not the only one feeling jealous…" he snapped.

"No you are not the only one! But can't you see, George? You want something you already have!" she yelled with all her strength.

"You don't know what you are saying…" he said.

"Mom! Can I wear these pants today?" came the soft voice of Fred; she turned immediately so he couldn't see her tears.

"Yeah, you can wear whatever you want, honey…" she sweetly said looking through the sink's window.

Fred stopped on the entryway and looked from his dad to his mom; George looked away from her and to his son…

"Hey! Freddie! Let's go to grandma's place today, okay…?" he asked nicely and Fred nodded not taking his eyes from his mother's back.

George lifted him and carried him to the bedroom so he could pick some clothes and other things he might need…

"Mommy knows what to pack…" Fred said with a straight face.

George had the feeling that his son was too smart for his own good.

"Well… daddy knows what to pack too…" George smiled pushing clothes inside the backpack, not really knowing what he was packing…

"Dad… is mommy crying?" he asked suddenly… and George paled.

"No, no… she just had something in her eye, so she turned to pour water from the sink…" he lied.

"Okay… dad… how much time am I staying at grandma's house?" he asked.

"Just two or three days, is that okay?" he asked confusedly.

"It's okay… but you've put 9 pair of socks in there…" he pointed to the pack.

"Oh!... well… let's be careful… you might need them…" he smiled.

George took his son in arms and _disapparated_ them from there…

Downstairs Tania relaxed when she heard the puffing noise indicating she was alone in the house… she kept glancing out the window… the sun shining, the birds chirping, the wind blowing… such a beautiful view… Why was she so sad?

She felt miserable, she could feel her eyes burning and the tears streaking down her face; she was so bloody weak… she wasn't supposed to be crying…

She went upstairs not caring that the kitchen was a mess, she took a look at Fred's room; she loved her son, and she loved her husband, things were hard, but nothing was perfect and she knew that, she just hoped this would finish soon…

She got in the bedroom still crying, sobbing in silence while tears kept running down her flushed cheeks…

She crouched down in front of the closet and opened the drawer from the bottom, there were a lot of things there, things she called memories… photo-albums, her wedding invitation, the shirt she used on the first Quidditch game she went to, old tapes, old movies… she pulled a glass bead, she remembered that one… the first time she went to the shop… she came upon them after almost toppling over, a few years back Fred let it fall and it was a miracle that it didn't break… she put it in here because she knew he'd let it fall again…

She looked at it and smiled when the two tiny figures on the frozen lake waved their arms at her; they were smiling and skating around.

She took out the green shirt and remembered that time, she learned about Quidditch and the way he had taken her to fly before dawn, she loved it, he always managed to surprise her…

She saw the Lion's King old tape and smiled remembering how he laughed when Simba and Nala were singing and the way he refused to cry when Mufasa died… she laughed and sobbed and the same time…

She even had the old letter for her flat the one with the ARCE written on it. She looked down and found the old LP, The Weird Sisters' LP, she remembered the dancing session on her living room…

She found a jar full of chocolate frogs that were still jumping inside, she opened it and marveled at the smell, just as fresh as the time when she bought them, all the frogs jumped out and to the window, she smiled and looked down…

She had the old bottle of Firewhisky they drank on their first time together, she remembered that night, maybe if she had say the words then everything would've been different now… she spotted a shiny silver chain and grabbed it, she lifted it to eye level and remembered this was a gift from Charlie it was a braid made from Lullaby's hair, he said it was a souvenir so they could remember that time…

She kept sobbing and in the end pulled the thick photo-album from the drawer and walked to the bed, she sat on the edge and opened it to the first page…

There were some pictures from before they married, and the one they took on their wedding, she had a wide smile and George too, he looked happier, she looked happier too, her big belly protruding from under the dress and everyone smiling behind them…

There was one from the entire families, everyone; her mother, her father and brother all mixed up, George hugged her tightly and Charlie had a hand on his shoulder, Bill with Fleur and Ron with Hermione, Ginny and Harry. Percy and Audrey and Molly and Arthur, everyone smiling and laughing…

Everything was perfect then… she sobbed but wanted to laugh when she remembered Charlie telling her the cons about marrying, she remembered her mother saying she didn't need to get married…

Maybe she was right… maybe it was never love…

She wiped away some tears and turned the page…

There were pictures of every outing with the family, everyone laughing, there were pictures from the Quidditch World Cup, the wedding, the day Fred was born, and after… Birthdays from the kids; James, Albus, Victoire, Dominique, Rose, Molly, Lucy and Fred… She thought about Fleur… she was pregnant and so did Hermione… and she have a feeling Ginny might be too…

Molly had the big family she wanted… lots and lots of grandsons and granddaughters… she loved them all and cherished their mothers and Harry…

She laughed when she saw a picture in which George was sleeping next to Fred, they looked very similar, but Fred had whitish eyelashes, George and Fred had a great relationship; they both were mischievous and had the same smirk, the same gestures and the same knack for problems and jokes…

She turned the page, an envelope fell from the album; she picked it up and emptied its contents on her hand; more pictures… She turned one and her eyes widened…

It was her… drinking coffee on breakfast, she was all disheveled, it was obvious George had taken them, she was looking down to the table and suddenly looked up and glared at him, wearing her pajamas and sleepy.

She took another; she moving around in the kitchen, she turned and glared again, she was wearing shorts and a long t-shirt that belonged to George.

She sobbed harder and took another one…

She again… she was reading seating on the desk's chair her feet plopped on the desk and the faint light coming from the lamp making her skin glow… she smiled upon reading something and then turned to glare at him… she knew why… well he had taken all the pictures when she was wearing pajamas or the likes, she was disheveled and awfully looking…

She took another one, every single one in there was of her doing measly things like cleaning, drawing, sleeping, reading, tickling Fred, or being tickled by her son, eating, drinking coffee, dancing when she thought none was watching her…

She looked down at one in particular, George was in this one, he was the one taking it too, and he was fixing the camera so it would take the picture with both of them in it, she was naked under the covers, lying on her side, one hand under her cheek and her eyes closed lightly… he was behind her… he smiled at the camera and leaned down to kiss her cheek lightly… the action repeated and repeated but she couldn't tore her eyes from it…

She sobbed and weakly fell on the floor, her back against the bed, her hands on her eyes trying to stop the tears from coming out… she was feeling sick… she really felt horrible…

She put her arms on her bent knees and watched out of the large window on the other side of the bedroom, she saw the sun move gradually from east to west, she saw the shadows casted on the bedroom, she saw the slowly moving clouds and the birds flying around every now and then, she saw the sun sinking… her hand unconsciously traveled up to her face and she sadly noticed the fresh tears there…

She couldn't cry anymore… She stood only to sit on the bed's edge… she felt weakened; she sobbed and kicked the photo album she was looking at before…

Her short dark blond hair was a messy disaster, her face red and swollen and her eyes puffy and full of tears, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and sobbed harder… She was not supposed to be crying over a man… even if that man was her husband…

The green of her eyes seemed to be brighter than usual… that happened whenever she felt something strong… right now; anger…

She stood and went to the bathroom, splashed her face with water and sniffled, her nose red and her cheeks blushed…

She heard a knock on the door of the house…

Stepping out of the master bedroom she walked down the spiral stairs, she kept walking down until she reached the first floor… and went to the door… she opened not caring whoever was on the other side…

"For Merlin's beard!" she heard her sister in law yell…

Ginny… lovely Ginny, she was a redhead just like the rest of her brothers, the same brown eyes George had…

"Ginny…" Tania mumbled feeling tired.

"Where's George?" she asked stepping in the house while taking off her coat, she was looking around frantically…

"Out…" was all Tania replied.

"Out? Where? Why isn't he here with you?" she demanded.

"Because we had a fight…" she answered again.

Ginny stopped and glanced at the other girl… like she couldn't believe what she heard…

"Look Ginny… I'm kind of tired… George took Fred to your mother's…" Tania said dismissingly with her hand…

"That's good… seems like you fancy company…" Ginny said sweetly and sat next to Tania.

They stayed in silence for a while and after a moment Ginny spoke…

"What's been happening here?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

Tania drowned a sob and looked away, she saw the sun sinking in and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, she felt like throwing up, but refrained from doing so in front of Ginny…

The house was a disaster, her bedroom and the kitchen… everything was mess… just the way she felt…

"Tania… I thought you _trusted_ me…" Ginny said and she grimaced upon hearing that word…

"I'm tired of that word… what's with you and George talking about trust as if it was something you can touch…?" she flinched…

"I am sorry, Tania. I didn't mean to bother you… What's going on? I thought you were perfectly happy…" she said putting a hand on her shoulder, Tania flinched. "Honestly… you are so aloof with these situations that nobody actually knows what's going on here… George just avoid being with us, but we know what he's thinking…" she said.

"Ginny… I'm just tired… I… I've been crying the whole day and I think I might be dehydrated…" Tania mumbled dismissingly.

"Want some water? I'll bring you a glass…" before Tania could argue Ginny was already running to the kitchen, she heard when her foot came in contact with the shard of a broken mug…

She froze on the couch and waited…

Ginny widened her eyes when she saw the objects randomly thrown on the kitchen's floor, broken mugs and spoons and forks, a book… she was scared…

What on earth was going on here?

She went to the sink and filled a glass with water… she saw the table with the leftover from what she assumed was breakfast, the flies around them confirmed it…

She walked into the living room and handed her the glass, she sat next to her again and waited…

"You really need to tell me what's going on here…" she muttered more seriously…

Tania nodded…

**Finally we got to the prologue time... it's coming to an end...**

**Hope you liked it... :)**


	19. Nightmare

**I'm a fan of Charlie... i picture him so wild and big and strong and silly... :)**

**Hope this is good... enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer applied...**

**19**

**Nightmare…**

She told Ginny what happened, she figured she deserved to know since she was really caring about Tania, she always made her feel at home, she told her secrets and enjoyed chatting with her, they were family, but they were friends too, she trusted her enough to tell her about the problems her family was facing right now.

They talked a lot and Ginny paid attention to every little detail, she was furious with George, she couldn't believe his brother made such mistakes, he just had to apologize, but no, he preferred the bloody difficult path…

In the end Ginny agreed… there was nothing else she could do about it, it was George' fault, but she did tell Tania about her coldness… the way sometimes it seemed as if she was more of a friend to George than his wife, Tania nodded, she knew what Ginny meant…

"Anyway, we need to clean this mess…" Ginny mumbled from the couch, looking over her shoulder she could see the shards of the broken mug.

"Yeah… I need to get to work…" Tania said standing up, her face flushed and her eyes swollen…

Ginny stood and walked with her to the kitchen…

"I'll help you…" she said.

"Thank you… You don't have to…" Tania said.

"I want to…" she smiled and walked to the small broom-closet… she took out her wand and fixed the mugs…

"Can you manage here on your own? The bedroom is a mess too…" she muttered.

Ginny nodded while sweeping the floor.

"Go on…" she said.

"Thanks…" Tania walked to the bedroom…

She was fixing things there, returning the photos and other items to the bottom drawer and cleaning some more… she heard a knock on the front door, but decided she'd let Ginny got that…

Ginny was washing some dishes when she heard the knocking, she dried her hands and walked to the door, she opened just in time, Charlie was about to knock again, he seemed disoriented, he was sweating and panting, he was paler than usual and his blue eyes were frantic, as usual shirtless, in shorts and barefooted.…

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" he whispered harshly.

"What are _you _doing here?" she retorted worriedly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's George?" he said stepping inside and looking around desperately.

"Not here… he went out… Isn't he at The Burrow?" she asked.

"No… he left hours ago… I thought he returned here…" Charlie said raking his fingers through his hair.

"Well he hasn't… he and Tania had a fight and he left…" Ginny muttered.

"Oh…" he murmured.

"What are you doing here, Charlie?" she asked again…

"Gin… I am going to be killed by my own brother's hands…" Charlie cried while sinking to his knees.

"What? What did you do to Percy, now?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not Percy… George…" he cried again with his blue eyes full of pain.

"What, why George?" she asked confused.

"He told me to take care of Fred, and then Bill came with Dominique and Victoire saying he needed me to take care of them too, and then Harry said he was going to a Quidditch game and that you were out so he let James and Albus too… and then even Ron left Rose with me, and mom was out…" he kept talking.

"Where are James and Albus, Charlie?" Ginny said through gritted teeth…

"They are fine! Dad is taking care of them all…" he said and Ginny relaxed a bit. "All of them, but Fred…" he finished in a whisper and Ginny paled.

"You lost Fred?" she yelled.

"Oh, Ginny they were running, playing hide and seek and then… then… then James came and told me they couldn't find Fred anywhere… so I went out to look for him… but now… Oh, Merlin… I've been looking for him since noon…" he said. "George's going to kill me…" he cried again…

"You…" came Tania's voice from the stairs, the both turned to look at her and Charlie widened his eyes, she looked bloody mental, her hair was a mess and her blood shot eyes were haunting… she was stiff and her voice hoarse… "You lost… my son… and you are _bloody_ worried about George…?" she asked walking steadily to him.

"Oh Merlin… Ginny I cannot die! I am not married yet!" he said walking behind his sister.

"Relax, Tania we'll find him…" Ginny tried.

"Don't give me that… you are this calm because it is not James or Albus…" Tania spat venomously…

"Oh Merlin…" Ginny sighed. "Go ahead and kill him…" she agreed stepping aside.

Charlie flinched and trembled while Tania took another step to him…

Charlie was so tall and big it was funny to see him cowering in fear from Tania, she was tall too, but nothing like him…

"I am sorry Tan!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that, you bloody idiot…" she said with killer eyes. "You are going to take me there… now…" she said.

"But Tan-"

"Now!" she yelled and he immediately took her arm and _apparated_ them at The Burrow…

She saw everyone outside Bill and Fleur immediately stood, followed by Arthur and Molly who was biting her nails, Victoire was crying on James' shoulder…

"Where was the last time you saw him?" she asked the kids as gently as she could…

"I told you to get George!" Bill yelled.

"He wasn't there! She was going to kill me!" Charlie defended.

Ginny _apparated_ in front of them looking around for her own kids, she released a sigh of relief when she saw them and they both looked up worriedly she went to Albus…

"Hey, Al where was the last time you saw Freddie?" she asked.

"We were playing by the pond, but we had to hide so we went to the woods…" he mumbled.

"The woods?" Tania yelled. She turned to Charlie and gave him a disappointed look. He lowered his eyes ashamed…

"Go get George, Charlie… go found him…" Bill muttered and patted his back. "We'll find him." He said, Charlie didn't answer just _disapparated_ from there.

Tania ignored them and started to walk to the woods followed by Arthur and Bill, she heard Ginny telling Fleur to stay with the kids and soon she saw Ginny flying above them on a broomstick…

They separated to cover more space; she walked unable to shed another tear even if she was frightened… she walked and walked and soon she was in the woods, she looked around, luckily there was a full moon tonight…

"Fred!" she called for him.

She walked some more looking desperate.

This was a nightmare…

George was at the Leaky Cauldron drinking a butter-beer with Neville and Luna; they were worried since George seemed really sad…

"Tania must be waiting at home for you?" Luna kindly said.

George looked at her and sighed not changing his unfazed expression.

"I doubt she is…" he said.

"Come on, George… it cannot be that bad…" Neville smiled but flinched when he heard the door burst open, everyone quieted and looked at the front door.

George rolled his eyes when he saw Charlie walking in with a frantic look in his eyes, not wearing a shirt or shoes… Luna smiled up at him and waved as if they were waiting for him to join them…

Neville frowned and looked back at George.

"What the _bloody_ hell are you doing here?" Charlie yelled and George flinched.

"I am drinking a butter-beer with Neville and Luna, and you are welcomed to join us…" George said waving his jar at his brother.

"George… your son is lost and your wife is frantically looking for him!" Charlie said.

George lowered his jar and looked directly at him.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? You were in charge of taking care of him…" George said with cold brown eyes.

"Yeah… I was and I lost him… I am sorry okay… but instead of being here drinking you ass in beer you should be looking for him!" he yelled.

"I am going to kill you Charlie…" Luna stood and talked with her soft voice.

"Let's go look for him… Nargles are dangerous at this time of the day…" she worriedly said.

Neville face palmed and took her hand _disapparating_ them from there…

George glared at Charlie and _disapparated_ too…

George saw Fleur and the kids and felt a twist in his stomach upon not seeing Fred with them...

"Where are they?" he asked Fleur and she stood with trembling legs.

"Looking for him… in the woods…" she said with her French accent. He took his broomstick from the storage and flew there…

From the air he saw his father, his mother, Bill… he couldn't see Fred or Tania, he felt like throwing up; he landed and started to look for them…

Tania was panting it was half an hour now, she shivered when a cold breeze blew and moaned in frustration, she leaned her hands on her knees looking around, and then she felt a cold drop hit her cheek, she looked up in time a heavy rain started…

"No! Fred!" she yelled and started to run around looking for her son…

She ran feeling her clothes stick to her body as second skin, the cold permeating into her bones and her breath came ragged with puffs of steam…

She toppled over a protruding root from a tree, she fell down a slope she rolled down while yelping every time her body collided with something hard, she stood upon reaching down the slope, she didn't have time to rest…

"Damn!" she muttered in pain.

"James!" she looked up and strained her ears trying to hear again. "Rose! Where are you?" it was Fred's voice.

"Fred?" she yelled and walked blindly, the clouds hiding the moon, she was covered in mud and her legs were hurting…

"Albus! Dominique! Are you there?" he yelled again.

"Fred? Where are you?" she yelled again.

"Victoire, is that you?" he said again loudly and she walked in the direction of his voice.

"Fred! Fred!" she kept saying.

"Mom?" he yelled.

Tania looked around he was so close she was supposed to be watching him now…

"Mom! Up here!" he said and she looked up squinting her eyes in the rain.

"Oh God! How did you get up there?" she yelled, Fred was sitting on a branch, he was soaked and trembling…

"I was trying to hide from Albus…" he simply said.

"Up there, really, Fred?" she was upset… now the worry was gone she was going to make sure she'd beat the hell out of him…

"I'm sorry, mom… but you just don't know how good he is at seeking…" he said seriously while she tried to see the way up…

"Yeah… I can imagine…" she muttered finding a little branch where she could start…

"See, mom? This was a good place to hide… but I cannot go down… so it was useless… how was I supposed to run to the safe-point when I'm stuck up here?" he asked as if he was superbly smart.

"You are bloody right, Fred…" she muttered with difficulty, she wasn't so good at climbing, but she was doing well so far.

"And now I am soaked and hungry… and even when uncle Charlie said not to go to the woods we did… so I think he might be worried…" he kept saying, Tania stopped and sighed, she'd have to apologize later to Charlie…

"Not just Charlie, Freddie… everyone's looking for you…" she muttered.

"Why is not dad with you?" he suddenly asked. She groaned.

"He's looking for you somewhere else…" she climbed higher and she was a few feet away from him now…

"Mom… Are you angry with dad?" he asked again and she panted and moaned in defeat.

"No, I am not, Freddie… can you try and get close to me?" she asked stretching her arm.

"Yeah, I can mom…" he obediently said coming to her and climbing closer to her…

She opened her arm and he put his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist…

"Oh God… Oh Fred… I am going to kill you…" she said caressing his head and kissing his cheek, she relaxed a bit…

"No, mom! Please don't! I'm not even married yet!" he cried and she rolled her eyes.

"You are spending too much time with Charlie…" she mumbled, her hair was sticking to her face and so did Fred's… "Now hold on tight while I try to cli-!"

"Ah!" Fred yelled.

She was falling on her back; she tightened her hold around Fred's body and held his head close to her chest, it was so suddenshe couldn't do anything, she just fell, the rain hitting her face, her eyes widened…

With a loud thud she fell on the ground, the air left her lungs immediately and she knew she was losing consciousness, when Fred lifted his head and she saw he was alright she closed her eyes in pure pain, she tried to suck in some much needed air, but it was in vain…

She heard Fred asking her if she was alright, she knew he was crying, he patted her cheeks and pushed the hair out of her face, she saw his big green eyes shining with tears and sadness, she was such a terrible mother… letting her son get worried about her like this…

She tried and tried, she felt like she was about to die…

Her hands went to his face and wiped his tears… she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't have her voice, yet, she tried to smile but the pain was too much… she grimaced at the feeling of no air to breath…

"Mom! You cannot die!" he yelled, she wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to die… she just needed time… "You have to kill me, remember?" he cried and she was laughing in her head, she stroked his cheek lovingly…

The rain hitting her eyes and face…

"Mom, come on!" he cried again, she tried again to suck air in, she was getting dizzy, Fred transformed into a blurry flash of red and green, he kept patting her cheek…

She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore… she heard his voice like an echo and just let it slip away from her…

She knew someone else was there, she felt herself being shook…

Fred was going to freak out but she couldn't keep her eyes open… she fainted…

**Nearing final chapter... :)**

**I'm rather proud of myself this is one of the few things i actually finish...**

**Hope it was good... :)**

**Next one is tha last one and I'll post an epilogue...**

**Thanks to all of you who actually read this... :)**


	20. The miracle Fred is

**Last chapter is here...**

**I want to thank you all who got this far, thanks for coping with me...**

**I'm already writting another one... :)**

**Hope you like this one...**

**disclaimer applied... :)**

**20**

**The miracle Fred is**

She felt a pang of pain in her back and head, she was on a bed, her bed she knew the smell… she was covered with thick blankets, the light coming from the window hitting her eyelids…

She heard voices next to her…

"… I thought she was one…" Fred's voice muttered.

"No, she is not… your uncle Samuel isn't a wizard either, your grandma Maria and your grandpa Sebastian are not either…" George's voice said.

"I see… even if she is not a witch you got to admit that was cool!" Fred's voice cheered.

"No, it wasn't Fred… your mom… well she's badly hurt…" She heard the restrain in his voice.

"I know… but she was really brave, you should've seen the way she climbed up the tree…" he sighed in contempt.

"Don't ever do that again, Fred… everyone was really worried…" George muttered.

"Is she awake yet?" came Charlie's voice, she strained her ears and she could hear more voices on the first floor.

Probably the Weasley's…

"No, not yet… can you please take Fred to get something to eat?" he said handing Charlie the boy.

"Sure… George…" he muttered. "I am sorry…" he said.

George smiled and waved his hand…

"These things happen, I guess…"

Charlie nodded and left closing the door behind them…

He buried his face in his hands and sighed… he was so scared 4 hours ago when he found her, Fred was crying on top of her and her lips were blue, she paling and wasn't breathing…

She shifted in the bed and he looked up and stood walking to her…

"How do feel?" he asked with worried eyes, she saw he was soaking wet, and covered in mud…

"Horrible…" she said fighting to sit… he helped her, he sat on the bed's edge. "How's Fred?" she asked worriedly straightening her back, testing her bones.

"He's fine now… you should lie down…" he mumbled, not looking her in the eyes, she looked his face covered in mud and the way his warm brown eyes avoided hers…

"I'm fine…" she said tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

George nodded in agreement; he didn't want to upset her…

Silence fell between them; George cleared his throat and looked away supporting his elbows on his knees while she observed him…

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

George looked up to her eyes confused, but looked away almost immediately.

"Of course I'm fine…" he sighed.

"Well… I thought…" she was saying but stopped, she couldn't believe this situation, he was her husband and they were acting like teenagers…

"I'm sorry…" he said not looking at her.

She nodded knowing he couldn't see her…

"I saw the pictures…" she replied not knowing why she was saying that.

He turned again and looked at her; this it was her time to avoid his eyes.

"The ones in the envelope…?" she half stated, half asked. She smiled bitterly. "I didn't know you had them…" she said.

"You weren't supposed to know it…" he stated and she looked up, they stared…

"Well, I found it rather cute…" she said in a whispered voice.

"Cute…" he repeated, he stared down at her closing the distance between them, he was about to kiss her when the door opened, he looked away and she straightened her back with a groan of pain.

"Mom!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came as soon as I knew…" she muttered bitterly glancing at George with disgust. "Your father is downstairs and your brother too…" she said…

"I'll leave you to talk…" he stood and walked out rapidly.

"He's not at fault…" Tania said.

"Oh, I already forced the truth out of Ginevra… she was tough… but I am tougher…" she said and Tania grimaced… "Oliver said he wanted to come over, should I call him?" she asked.

"Oh, God…. Yes! I need to see him…" she smiled.

Her mother stepped out and went downstairs, a few seconds later she heard the running steps towards her room and Oliver burst in with tears in his eyes…

"Oh Tania, darling… I thought I had lost you!" he cried and hugged her tight, she flinched in pain and he let her go. "Sorry, darling!" he yelled again.

"It's okay… Oh God, Oliver I've missed you…" she said.

"I know, I know! I have missed you too! That bloody seminary is finally over…" he muttered…

"I'm so glad!" she said.

"Thank God, ginger remembered me or I wouldn't be here!" he said dramatically.

"What ginger?" she laughed.

"George of course… he appeared in the cafeteria, in the kitchen covered in mud and soaked I almost had a heart attack…" he put a hand over his heart.

Tania laughed…

"Sorry to have worried you, I am fine…" she smiled apologetically.

"I told you that little ginger of yours was a little monster!" he said and she slapped his shoulder playfully. "Actually, I told you all redheads are madmen! Even if they're five years old!" he yelled and laughed.

"Yeah you did… and you were right… these days have been crazy… but hopefully everything is solved now…" she smiled. "Fred is a miracle…"

"A miracle? A monster!" he yelled.

"You do realize you're talking about my son?" she argued.

George smiled upon hearing her laughter, he knew she'd missed Oliver, since he started his studies she couldn't free herself talking with a friend, she was right; Fred was a miracle… even if what he did was wrong he had reunited them…

Sometimes people need to be reminded of the importance of things, feelings and how short life could be… this was one of those times, where George realized once again that he could lose her any day… just like he had lost his twin brother…

His mother cooked for everybody, past midnight they were all leaving after having their time with Tania…

George sighed taking a seat on a chair in the dining room; he closed his eyes and opened them when Charlie put a jar of butter-beer in front of him; George smiled.

"This was one hell of a night…" Charlie muttered drinking his beer in big gulps.

"Yeah…" the younger replied tiredly…

"Where's Ginny…?" Charlie asked.

"Putting Fred to bed… since Tania needs to rest she offered to do it… I told her I could do it… but she insisted…" George said.

"You know she is pregnant, right?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Harry told me… they are hoping for a girl…" he laughed.

"It cannot be a girl! Come on! They are ruining the Weasley curse!" he cried.

"You should get a wife… and you are going to think of me when you have twin girls…" George laughed.

"Oh for Merlin's beard!" Charlie grimaced.

"What's so wrong with girls?" George mocked.

"Oh… really, Georgie? Come on! Just thinking about Ginny or mom I have nightmares…" he shuddered… "I hope for boys…" he smiled.

"Yeah… you'll remember me when your wife is having twin girls… and you'll be just like mom and dad… having lots of girls in search for a boy… he'll be the last one…" George grinned when Charlie paled.

"That's it… I'm not getting married ever!" he drank the last gulp of beer.

Ginny came down and got in the kitchen hit Charlie on the head; he flinched and turned to glare at her.

"What was that for?" he cried in pain.

"Let's go, George needs to rest… and take a bath…" she smiled down at him.

"Yeah… good night Georgie…" he said standing. Ginny smiled and waved before _disapparating_ from there.

George went upstairs to the bathroom, he was covered in mud and it was dry already, his hair was a mess… the shower was better for this… he put hot water, it was late almost 2 in the morning…

He washed his hair and his body grimacing when the mud stuck to his skin like glue… he felt so tired and just wanted to go and sleep next to Tania…

He dried with a towel, he put on his boxers and walked into the bedroom, she was fast asleep, on her side facing his side; he smiled and turned off the lights and walked to his bed, and got in next to his wife…

He caressed her cheek and put some strands of hair behind her ear, she sighed ad if she was holding her breath…

"I'm not that tired…" she mumbled and suddenly opened her eyes in the darkened room…

He smiled tiredly…

"That's good… I'm exhausted…" he slurred too tired to pronounce the words.

She watched his eyes close and his smile disappearing, he was falling asleep already… she plopped on her elbow and leaned down to kiss his cheek…

"Come on Tania… let's do this tomorrow… I don't think I can…" he muttered between her kisses, she felt like she owed him this much; she felt she deserved this too…

She kissed behind his ear and caressed his back and neck, she felt him shiver and drop an arm around her waist, she nipped at his pulse and kissed his jaw, she felt it clench and then he growled…

"I can't believe you are doing this now…" he slurred and opened his tired eyes… to look at her in the dark, he pushed her on the bed and when she winced in pain he smiled knowingly. "Even if you're not tired you need to rest…" he whispered.

"Okay… whatever…" she muttered annoyed with herself.

George was supporting his body with one elbow on each side of her head… massaging her temples gently and smiling lovingly.

"I am sorry… I really am…" he mumbled, she opened her eyes in time to see him leaning down to kiss her thoroughly.

He didn't know what happened later, he couldn't remember anything after the kiss; he was utterly exhausted…

He woke up the next morning to a soft beating and the sunlight coming from the widow, he opened his eyes; he felt soft breathing on his head, he was sleeping on her, literally, his head resting on her chest, his arms encircling her and her hands tangled in his hair…

He raised his head and saw one side of her face, she was sleeping soundly… he laid a kiss on her cheek and moved down to her jaw, to her neck, her shoulder, he felt her stir, he kissed her collarbone, the hollow between the tops of her breasts, he felt her pull his hair and he smiled against her skin…

"God, my back hurts!" she complained and he looked up, her face contorted in pain…

"Should a bring a painkiller, your mother left some pills here saying you'd be in great pain in the morning…" he muttered pulling the hem of her top and kissing just below her chest area…

His hands caressing her legs…

"Yes… I'm dying here… like really…" she said in great pain, she didn't feel like it anymore… George looked up and regarded with a look… "…Sorry… you lost your chance…" she smiled.

"No… you lost your chance… trust me if we had done this yesterday you'd probably wouldn't be able to even talk today…" he muttered getting up from the bed and walking to the desk…

"You are so full of yourself!" she laughed, but grimaced in pain.

"Here…" he said handing her the pill and a glass with water that was on her nightstand.

She drank the pill and put the glass down, he sat on the edge of the bed; she sat too and turned to look at him with a smile…

"What?" he laughed.

"I missed you…" she mumbled.

He smiled and leaned to her, he gave her a peck; she put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, she opened her mouth and he wasted no time invading it, he was immersed in the kiss, he dropped his arms around her waist…

He groaned and she smiled against the kiss…

"Yeah… definitively… I've… missed… you… too…" he said in the middle of the kiss trying to pull away, since she was in pain he didn't want to hurt her.

She arched her back and he groaned again…

"I need to prepare breakfast… I don't know if you remember we have a son…" he said regretting his words she had her eyes half closed and her lips were swollen… but when he said that she widened her eyes and pushed him off her…

"Fred! Is he okay?" she yelled standing from the bed rather fast…

She ran to her son's bedroom leaving him alone in their bedroom.

"Blimey, Tania!" he said loudly, feeling used.

Tania got in the bedroom and saw her son sleeping soundly on the bed, his red hair flaring in every direction and his whitish eyelashes kissing his cheeks, she sat on the bed and ruffled his hair lovingly…

He stirred and turn to her… he smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes, he sat up and hugged his mother…

"Mom… Are you here to kill me?" he asked while she hugged him tightly.

"Fred! I am not going to kill you!" she said offended.

"Well… you said you would, yesterday… before we fell?" he said nervously.

"Yeah I did… maybe I should…" she pondered and smiled upon seeing his wide green eyes.

She started tickling him, she felt happy; yesterday she'd been so afraid of losing her son, she didn't know what she'd do without him; she feared the worst, but in the end she found him, the circumstances were terrible, but luckily everything went well, just a few bruises and a dull pain on her back, but she'd bear it over and over again for him…

She heard George going down the stairs probably to prepare breakfast…

"Come on… Daddy's making breakfast today!" she exclaimed happily.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fred asked nervously.

"What are you saying? Your dad is a great cook!" she said pulling his hand, she couldn't lift him with the pain she was feeling right now.

"Mom… dad's not that good… remember yesterday when he told me he'll help me pack?" he asked and she nodded. "Mom… he only packed socks and pajamas… no underwear and no pants, no shirts… I was wondering what I was going to tell grandma…" he nodded his head dejectedly and she laughed.

"Okay… maybe dad's not good with packing… but he's a good cooker…"

She said, they got to the kitchen and rounded on the door and stopped in their tracks.

"I thought I'd use magic… but…" George was saying she watched in horror as the coffeemaker was fuming heatedly.

"Told you…" Fred sighed…

**This is the end...**

**I liked to write this it made me happy...**

**thank you! **

**I'll post the epilogue later today, and i'll tell you aboout the story i'm writing now... hopefully you'll want to read it too... **

**:)**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer applied... Thanks to all of you who read this...**

**:)**

**Epilogue**

"Is it okay for us to be here?" Tania asked walking with trembling legs, she was breathing raggedly so scared like the first time…

"What? Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand or something?" George retorted and laughed when she took his hand.

"Actually you should be carrying me there…" she whispered.

"I'm too old for that, Tania…" he said faking pain in his lower back.

"For God's sake George, you are 27!" she yelled

"Yes… that's what I mean… too old…" he said and she rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd reject my invitation…" he joked.

"Why? Because of these bloody bugs or the narrow passage?" she said irritated.

"None… I thought you wouldn't want to let Fred in Charlie's hands again…" he laughed.

"Don't test me… I can turn and walk back…" she warned him.

"I'd love to see you walking back without me…" he laughed… "Oh… here we are…" he said handing her the illuminated wand, she took it and pointed it at the trapdoor… he opened it and stepped out… and helped her out afterwards…

"Oh God… this as beautiful as I remembered it!" she exclaimed looking at the dark water and the moon… she saw the cozy cottage and smiled she turned to George with a wide smile…

"You're acting as if you didn't know where we were going…" he rolled his eyes.

"Oh well… it feels like the first time…" she muttered walking to him; he took her hand in his and led her to the door… "But I guess if you are _that_ old it won't be like the first time…" she joked he had to grin…

"You're quite the joker…"

"I learned from the best…" she retorted…

"Well… I'm in for the challenge… we'll see who gives in first…" he winked at her and she blushed.

They got in and she took her coat off upon feeling the warmth coming from the fireplace… she looked around everything was the same… when she turned she saw him crouched in front of the sink, he turned with a bottle of Firewhisky in his hands and wiggled his eyebrows…

"This clearly shows that you are not confident in your abilities when seducing your wife…" she smartly said.

George frowned and put the bottle down, he regarded with such fierce she laughed nervously when he approached her, his half lidded eyes piercing her soul, and she felt a blush crept to her cheeks and then a heat on the pit of her stomach…

"I was kidding…" she said with croaking voice, George had her against the wall a mere inch between their bodies, he smirked down and she felt her knees buckle… "You are insufferable…" she pushed his chest.

He took her wrist in his hand and trapped it against the wall next to her head, she sighed in contempt.

"Just admit it then…" he whispered in her ear putting the other hand flat against the wall, she so small and weak… and she learned to love it… "Say it…" he kiss behind her ear, she shivered.

"Yeah…" she breathed out…

"Yes what?" he muttered kissing her neck.

"You still got it…" she put her arm around his neck and started to kiss him… He smiled and let her push him down to the carpet…

"Hey… are you giving in already?" he asked propping himself on his elbows, she was straddling him and fumbling with his belt.

"Yes, yes… whatever…" she muttered…

"Okay… I win then!" he smiled… "Merlin I'm glad you did, I couldn't have had lasted too long…" he said sitting and capturing her lips in a kiss. "But I am sorry Miss Arce…" he pushed her down on the carpet and positioned himself between her legs… "I like being on top…" he smiled down at her.

She laughed and saw the change in his eyes, he wasn't joking now, he seemed kind and loving; he was appreciating her… she blushed…

"I love you…" he said.

She grinned and kissed him…

…

…

…

"I love you too…"

**Mischief managed! nox...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey! Was it good? Hope so...**

**So I am writing a fic featuring Tom Marvolo Riddle in his Hogwarts years... obviously it is an AU, it's a romantic drama... a bit of comic relief since i think he was a teenager too, he went through puberty so i think this is what a think happened during those years... and what (in my story) made him become the dark lord...**

**I'll post it as soon as i have at least 4 chapters...**

**Hope you'll stay tuned... **

**Bye Weasley Weasels! I'll see you soon! )**


End file.
